Ultimate Sacrifice
by Angel Leviathan
Summary: There are some things parents should never have to do. Finished.
1. Twins

Title: Ultimate Sacrifice

Author: Angel Leviathan

Rating: PG

Spoilers: The Matrix, aside from that…I'm not entirely sure yet.

Setting: Set some months after the first Matrix film.

Disclaimer: Nothing, including the concept and the characters, except the children, belong to me.

Notes: I wanted to write a fic about any kids Neo and Trinity might have, but not the standard style. From where this is going, it could be over either very quickly or be a rather length process, considering I have an ending and a beginning but am struggling with the middle at the moment.

-

__

He raced down the ramp from the Neb, glancing wildly around, at the same time trying not to appear as though he was ignoring the small crowd of people gathered round the dock. He looked back to Link and Morpheus, worried expression on his face, not seeing the one he'd been searching for in the crowd.

"Hey, don't panic, I'm sure she's fine," Link attempted to calm him down.

Neo nodded absently, still looking worriedly around.

"Neo!"

His eyes widened as he tried to find the source of the voice.

"Neo! Neo!"

A familiar figure was winding her way through the crowd, though it was not the one he'd hoped to see, "Neo!"

He gave up and practically shoved his way through the people, "Cass!" he took her by the shoulders, "Where's Trinity?"

Cass laughed, "Stop panicking! She's fine, everything went fine."

Neo stared, "You mean…?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry, but you know your Trinity. Never one to sit and wait around. Looks like they inherited that from her at least!"

"When!?"

"Yesterday," Cass smiled, "Don't worry, mother and children are doing fine!" she raised her voice as he was already running away from the crowd towards the medical wing.

Neo stopped dead, looking over his shoulder, "'Children'?"

She had to laugh, "Just go see her, Neo!"

He nodded, dazed, and broke back into a run.

Cass was still grinning when Link rested a hand on her shoulder, "How is she?"

"Doing well," she turned to face him, and Morpheus, "Though its just as well Neo never learns how many times she was cursing him yesterday…!"

"She is in a fit state of health?" Morpheus questioned.

She inclined her head slightly, "A little tired, but who wouldn't be, aside from that, she's doing well."

"Where's Zee?" Link asked.

"With Trin," Cass replied, "She said she'd see you at home."

"I hear you mentioned children…" Morpheus frowned.

Cass grinned again, "I'll leave that for the proud parents to tell you."

-

Neo quietly opened the door to one of the rooms in the medical wing to see Zee sitting silently reading in one corner, and a familiar raven haired figure lying sound asleep on the bed.

Zee looked up and quietly put her book down, "You weren't due back until tomorrow," she smiled, standing.

The expression on his face could be described as nothing less than utter devotion, "Couldn't wait any longer."

She met him by the door, "You men," she chastised, "I swear you worry more than we women do," she placed a hand on his arm gently, "I'll leave you to it," Zee looked up at him, "She really missed you."

"I missed her too," he said softly, not taking his eyes off the figure on the bed.

She smiled, brushing past him, "After we'd checked them over, she wouldn't let anyone else hold them, you know." she closed the door behind as quietly as she could.

Neo was immediately by the bedside, smiling down, totally besotted at the two tiny babies in their separate cradles. As if on cue, the nearest sleepily waved an arm, issuing a small cry, until he reached down and gently touched her head, stroking the dark hair for a few seconds until she fell back to sleep. He turned his attention to Trinity, asleep on her side, as if she was watching over her children even in sleep. He silently brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, making her stir slightly.

"…Neo….." she mumbled in her sleep, smiling.

"Trin?" Neo whispered softly.

Her eyes opened slowly, "Neo!" she exclaimed, breaking into an even bigger smile. She instantly wove one of her hands around his neck, bringing his head down to hers for a gentle kiss, "…..I thought you weren't due back until tomorrow….."

"Couldn't bear the thought of leaving you on your own here anymore," he explained, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she answered, "More than you know," she was about to kiss him again, when one of the two babies let out a thin wail. Trinity smiled, "They were quite a surprise," she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, reaching down for the culprit, their new son, "Especially when we were expecting only the one," she settled him against her as Neo gently took their daughter from her cradle, unable to stop smiling at the tiny being in his arms.

"…They're perfect…" he uttered. He glanced over at her to see the same expression on her face, gazing down at the little boy, "You okay?" he asked quietly.

Trinity nodded, "I wont say it was easy," she looked up at him, "but just look at them….they're little people….they're so innocent….completely helpless….." she looked down again, "I'd do anything for them. Anything at all. I admit…I was afraid to be a mother. I always thought I was the sort of person who shouldn't be a mother. But just look…..they're ours. Completely and utterly ours, and we're theirs. I thought I'd have to learn absolutely everything….but you don't. Its here," she briefly held one hand over her heart, "Its all already there…" she smiled softly and blushed, perhaps a little embarrassed at her uncharacteristic display of emotion.

Neo kissed her forehead as they rested their heads against each other, both looking down at their children. If he admitted it, he hadn't expected impending motherhood to have altered Trinity so drastically. As soon as she knew she was pregnant, she never once asked to be plugged into the Matrix. Of course, if she had, he would have refused, but it seemed that they had both silently agreed to do nothing to risk the life of their child. Or, rather, now they knew, children. However, he had known that whenever he was plugged in, she hovered either right beside his chair or by the operator station, trying not to let her fears show. In the end, they had agreed it was too dangerous for her to remain on the Neb, so, despite the pain of separation, she spent the last two months of her pregnancy in Zion, frustrated, often angry at her inability to do anything to help him, but ultimately safer than she would have been had she remained.

"What did the Oracle tell you?" Trinity suddenly asked.

Neo blinked a couple of times before answering, slowly, "Cryptic, as always. She knew you were expecting…"

"I'd been into the Matrix whilst I was before I knew…" she countered, "She may have found out through that."

"No," he shook his head, "It was more than that. I think she knew it was twins too, looking back, from the way she spoke," he paused, not wanting to continue. In all honesty, the Oracle's reluctance to discuss anything concerning the children, beyond stating Trinity's pregnancy, had unnerved him. She knew something. Something she wasn't telling him, "It doesn't matter," Neo stated, "All that matters is you and them," he rested his head back against hers.

A smile passed across her features again, "At least we get to use both names…."

-


	2. Nyx and Lys

Notes: Thank you for reviewing. ^^ I think I've got the middle sorted now. I'm just debating what the proper way to go about it is. The names of the twins have meanings, but it was difficult to find names that could sound like handles at the same time.

-

"That's not fair! You can run faster than me!" a young girl's voice rang with outrage along one of the many passages of sleeping quarters and homes in Zion, "Wait!" she narrowed her dark eyes in what was close to fury and ran as fast as her little legs would carry her after her target, "I said wait! Give it back!" 

The other figure stopped running and hesitantly turned back for a second, tilting his head and glancing over his shoulder. It was too late for him to break back into a run, for his sister was upon him instantly, knocking him down in two swift moves and pinning him to the floor.

"Nyx! Nyx get off!" he shouted in protest, "Nyx!" he struggled as the toy he held was prised from his fingers and he was abruptly released.

"Never drop your guard, Lys," the girl stated calmly, "That's what Mama always says."

"When in a dangerous situation!" Lysander stood up, hands on hips, regarding his twin with a frown.

Nyx shrugged, "You shouldn't run off with my things then," her eight year old voice sounded adult enough for her liking.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't pin your brother to the floor," their mother's stern voice echoed along the corridor, her boots clanking along the metal walkway.

"He took my property!" her daughter responded indignantly, adopting the same pose as Lys, hands on hips, the soft toy dangling from her right hand.

"She started it!" he countered.

"Alright, enough," Trinity stated, standing over them, "I don't care who started it. I don't want you two running around here on your own; its not safe," she continued.

"But everyone watches over us," Lys tried.

Trinity sighed inwardly. Yes, everyone watched over her children. They were the children of The One and apparently that meant that their children were somehow everybody's property, some symbol of hope that everyone had the rights to. She didn't like snatch her children away from them, but there were limits to a mother's patience and limits to her faith that they would not be harmed. She knelt in front of the two of them, suddenly trying to hide a smile. In Nyx, she could see herself, yet Neo's features somehow gazed unwaveringly back at her. Lys was somewhat more of an enigma. For a child of his age he remained remarkably calm for most of the time, but when provoked, had enough temper for himself and his sister put together. What worried her most was the fact that he was often too trusting, too faithful. His blue eyes gave away what he was feeling, no matter how hard he tried to hide, "You know how little everyone has here, don't you?"

Two dark heads nodded simultaneously, silently.

"I know we don't have a lot, but neither does anyone else, I don't want to see you two fighting over toys. You have to share," Trinity tried to explain, "Its what everybody does. You don't want to set a bad example, do you?"

They shook their heads again, almost in shame.

"Why don't we take the things the people leave us?" Nyx asked quietly, eyes on the floor.

She brushed the single stray lock of blonde hair off her daughter's face. She'd noticed a few years ago that the girl fiddled with it when she was nervous, "Because its not right. They're giving us things they need themselves."

"Its because they believe Daddy will save them, isn't it?" Lys piped up.

Trinity paused for a second, then nodded, "Yes."

"And they think we're special," he continued.

She nodded again, "And it's an honour you shouldn't abuse," she stood up, "Come on," she held out her hands, "Daddy's coming home tonight and I don't want him worrying because you've escaped again."

Nyx took her left hand, "Sorry, Mama."

Lys obediently took her right, "I'm sorry too."

Trinity shook her head slightly, at herself, _"I worry too much…."_

-

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!"

Two little figures ran for him at a headlong dash, hurling themselves at his legs and clinging to him tightly. Neo just about managed to get them to relinquish their hold long enough for him to bend down to their level and hold them tightly, "Lys, Nyx."

"We missed you," Lys whispered quietly, arms around his neck.

Nyx nodded silently, holding onto her father just as tightly.

"Why don't I get that kind of greeting anymore?" Link asked aloud in mock mournful tones, seeing his six year old daughter in the crowd, holding her mother's hand obediently, before she broke away and ran for him. He took her into his arms and whirled her round until she laughed for him to stop.

"Somebody else missed you too," Trinity appeared from behind Neo and smiled.

Both children released their father and stared up at both adults as he turned round and captured Trinity's lips with his own.

Nyx tilted her head and smiled slightly, "Daddy loves Mama very much."

"…Yes he does," Neo couldn't help but grin, still gazing at Trinity, who returned the look, before breaking into laughter.

The twins started to tug at their parent's hands, almost dragging them away.

Neo glanced back over his shoulder, "Morpheus?"

The Captain gave a slight smile, "Go ahead, Neo. You've a lot to catch up on. Arrangements will be made whilst the ship is recharging."

Trinity nodded at that, still somewhat unsure about their decision. As the family walked away, she took her daughter up into her arms, Lys walking along holding his father's hand.

"We're reading this really, really old book in school," the girl stated proudly.

"Science is more fun," Lys reminded her, nodding gravely.

"Though we aren't allowed to play with things like the older kids are."

"So you're at the top of the class, huh?" Neo grinned across at Trinity.

Nyx frowned for a second, "…Well….maybe not at the top…."

"…But nearly there," her brother remarked proudly.

"You know you don't have to be at the top for us to be proud of you, right?" their father said gently.

"We know," they chorused, before breaking into giggles.

Neo laughed with them, catching Trinity's proud gaze from the corner of his eye. It was good to be home.

-


	3. The Oracle Speaks

Notes: Thank you very much for your reviews. In response, **Nyx** is the name of a goddess of light and can also mean power. **Lysander** also means light, but also 'defender of mankind'. Both meanings are Greek, seeing as I study Classical Civilisation. I've just been out for a friend's 18th, so I admit I'm a little under the influence as I write this. It makes sense to me and will be explained in later chapters, but if anyone sees any glaring paradoxes or complications, feel free to point them out.

-

Later that night, Trinity lay safely in Neo's arms, Nyx and Lys sound asleep in their 'room' which was really more of an adjoined alcove. She looked up at him, eyes narrowing in concern, "You cant keep secrets from me you know…." she said softly. She rested her head back against his chest and tightened her arms around him.

"…I don't know if this is the right thing to do…." he replied hesitantly.

"We don't really have a choice," Trinity sat up slightly, one hand on his chest, and looked down at him, "Do you want to continue like this? Keep switching? Several months in Zion, then on the Neb? Regardless of how we cope with this, _they_ shouldn't have to settle for one parent at a time."

Neo brought her head down to his, so their forehead's touched, sighing, "We said we'd do this and we have to. I just don't know whether its safe or not."

She looked away for a second, "Neither of us is under the delusion that this is the 'safe' plan…." she had intended to leave her next question for later, but pressed ahead all the same, "What did the Oracle tell you this time? She was sketchy with me…."

He settled her against his shoulder, "Ultimately, she said it was our decision. What she knows should not determine our actions."

"But she wont reveal what she does know," Trinity sounded decidedly frustrated.

Neo shut his eyes, "I'll tell you everything she said. Maybe you can make more sense of it that I could."

A slight smile appeared on her features, "I doubt that."

-

__

"You seem to be making more frequent visits these days," the woman commented with a gentle smile, "Through choice or because Morpheus or your dear Trinity tells you to?"

"Neither," Neo stated, "Because I know I have to."

She sat down at the kitchen table, "At least you're half right."

He was silent for several moments before it became too much for him, "We're going to take the twins on board the Neb. Permanently."

"And you're here to ask if it's the right thing to do?"

"No."

"Well then why are you here? Reassurance?" the Oracle tilted her head and took a bite from one of the cookies on the table.

"I don't know," Neo admitted. He paused, "Children need both their parents. Trinity and I are both needed in Zion and in the Matrix. We don't have a choice."

"Whatever choice you had, it seems to me like you've already made your decision."

"Am I needed in here so desperately that I have to endanger them?" he questioned.

"I cant answer that question. You know it instinctively, Neo, you don't even need to ask me. Whatever I tell you; it is your choice whether to act on it or not. What I say should not dictate how you live your life," she stood up and went to the window of the small kitchen, gazing outside, "One day it may very well come down to your choice. What are you first? A father? Or the saviour of mankind?" 

Neo stared at her for several seconds….

"Well what are you waiting for? I cant give you the answer," she looked away from the window and smiled at him, "You already know it."

"I care more about Trinity and the twins than anything else in the world," Neo replied.

The Oracle's expression suddenly became grave, "And you must make sure it does not become your downfall."

"What do you mean by that?" he shot back.

She turned away, "How are those kids of yours?"

"Inquisitive, innocent, too faithful for their own good?" he smiled.

"Such is the nature of children," she returned the smile, "I knew she'd make a good mother, despite what she said, first time I saw her."

"Trinity adores them. She'd do anything for them."

"It must also not become her downfall."

Neo frowned, "What aren't you telling me?" he said outright.

She started to unwrap a red candy, "Keep your children close, Neo."

He opened his mouth to reply, being interrupted by the bleep of his mobile, "Yes?"

"Time's up; get your ass out of there. I've got an exit set up," Link stated.

"…I'll be right there…" he flicked the phone shut, "I have to go."

"Tell Trinity I said hi," the Oracle said, with a grin.

"I will," he started to walk to the door of the apartment.

"Especially that Nyx."

Her voice made him halt halfway out the door.

"She's got a stubborn streak worse than the two of you put together."

Neo sighed and shut the door behind him, walking swiftly away. Shit.

-

"She knows something about Nyx and Lys," Trinity stated, intertwining one of her hands with his, "…..if it were something we didn't have to fear she'd have made herself more clear."

"Not necessarily. Like she said, her words shouldn't dictate what we do. Maybe she's worried we'd take her words too literally," Neo thought aloud.

"What did she mean by not letting it become our downfall? Are we not supposed to care about our children?" she suddenly sounded angry.

He kissed her forehead to try and reassure her, "It could be a weakness they could take advantage of."

"Its not a weakness," Trinity snapped, "It's a strength. Its my strength. I love my children. I love you."

"And they know that. They know how we feel about each other and about the twins."

"I don't care. They come first, we both know that."

She shut her eyes, "….Maybe we've made the wrong decision."

"They're old enough to know when to stop their questions and take things seriously…. I just need to know what the hell she meant by 'keep your children close'?"

"Did she say it as a prophetess or as an observation?" she nodded, "But she's right. We have to make the choice ourselves…." she wouldn't look at him, "…I don't think I can live like this anymore. When I'm here in Zion I miss you every second, when I'm on the Neb I miss you all every second…."

"I know," Neo answered softly, "Me too."

"They need us both," they said at the same instant.

Neo settled her back against his chest, "So its settled."

"We take them with us."

Trinity sighed deeply, "I hate prophecies….."

"I don't know…"

She could sense the smile in his voice, "Hmmm?"

"I think a couple of them turned out quite well."

A short laugh escaped her, "I cant deny that."

He held her as close as was physically possible, "We make our own future. We make the rules."

"And they grow up free."

"Something worth fighting for," was the last thing that he uttered, before they both fell asleep within a few seconds of each other.

-

__


	4. It Begins

Notes: Thank you for reviewing. ^^

-

"How long do we have?" Trinity asked quietly, absently packing some of the twin's clothes away into a suitable bag. It felt strange, packing their things as well. Usually she only took what she needed for herself, but it seemed they needed more than she and Neo put together.

"Six hours, give or take," Neo replied, "We have to go see Morpheus in twenty minutes."

"Daddy, Daddy! Can we go see Athene? Just to say goodbye!" Nyx tugged at his jumper, staring up at him, eyes wide.

"Can we?" Lys added his own plea.

Their father smiled, not being able to refuse 'the look' from both his children, "Alright. But not for long, okay? I'm sure Athene has other things to do."

"Yeah!" the young girl beamed and ran for the door with her brother, Neo opening the it for them and standing outside their small apartment, watching them run to a room several doors down, Nyx rapping on it whilst Lys stood on tip-toe to try and see through the small metal grate near the middle.

A young teenage girl answered the door, being no more than sixteen years old, poking her head out and looking around. A sly grin on her face, she then frowned, "…Hmmm….I was sure somebody knocked on the door…." she ran a hand through her dark blonde hair, "Where are they?"

"Down here!" Lys laughed.

"Athene!" Nyx protested, grinning and waving.

"Ah! So its you two again….." she narrowed her eyes and knelt to their level, "What mischief are you up to today?"

Lys started to talk excitedly to her, Athene managing to nod in the right places, before she ushered them both inside, leaning out the door and waving to their father, "Don't worry, Neo! I'll have them back in a half hour!"

"Think you can keep them busy for two hours?" he questioned.

She smiled again, "I'll sure try!" Athene waved once more and shut the door behind her. She had been disconnected barely two years ago and had never returned to the Matrix; even at her young age she had intended to work with children, so Zion had given her the opportunity to do just that. Only for real, "Alright kids! Who wants to help me with a little experiment?"

"Me!" they chorused.

Athene laughed and herded them further into her small room, "Alright, but if anything explodes: it was you guys, okay!"

-

"So your decision is final?" Morpheus asked them, sitting around a table in the semi-powered Neb.

Neo nodded, "They come with us. That is, if you're still okay with the idea of two children on your ship."

"They are well behaved for children their age," the Captain commented, "They know the difference between right and wrong and when to be on their best behaviour. With the two of you here with them I don't believe they will be any trouble."

"…I don't know how they're going to respond when they see us plugged in…" Trinity said quietly.

"Do they understand the concept of the Matrix?" Morpheus frowned.

"Just," Neo answered, "As far as they understand, its another world, like a dream, that we can cross in and out of. They know that the machines control it and that we used to 'live' in it, hence why we have plugs and they don't."

"And they know that there are 'bad things' as they put it, in there, and we're trying to stop them." Trinity finished.

"Who's going to watch them when we're all inside?" Morpheus stood up and switched on another overhead light.

"Link said he'd keep an eye on them if everyone went in, like we said, to put it bluntly, they know when to 'sit down and shut up'," Neo answered.

The Captain sat back down, "Have you any advance on what the Oracle told you?"

The parents shook their heads, Neo looking down at the table;

"'Keep your children close'……what the hell does that mean?" he whispered.

"Literally anything," Trinity stated.

"Regardless of her words, do you believe this to be the right decision?" Morpheus regarded them both with a steady gaze.

Both of them knew it was serious if their Captain was practically telling them to ignore the Oracle whom he had so much faith in.

"Yes," they said in unison.

-

"I want you to promise me something," Trinity said, once they got back to their 'home', shutting the door behind her and leaning against it.

"Anything," Neo replied, not straying from her side and looking directly at her.

She looked down for a second, then back up at him, "If it comes down to me or them…choose them."

He stared back at her, "…I cant leave you……why are you-"

"Because," she simply stated, "Because they are all we have. They're ours. They don't deserve to die because of one of us. They're innocent, Neo, they're so young, they're just beginning their lives…."

"…And how am I supposed to rationalise this to them if it comes to it?" he said softly.

She reached up and rested her hand against his cheek, "Because you have to," she leaned into him, "If you have to make the choice…..keep them safe. I love you so much, I love Nyx and Lys, but if I have to leave you…..let me."

Neo wrapped his arms around her tightly, "….You sound as if you've already seen this."

She tightened her grip on him, "I don't ask you to promise aloud. I trust you to make the right choice."

"Then I ask the same of you," he said softly.

__

"Because they come first. We both know that."

-

"Gods, I'm going to miss you two," Athene hugged both Nyx and Lys to her tightly, determined not to cry.

The twins, however, had no such control, "We'll see you again when we come back to Zion…" Nyx sniffed.

"And we'll be back in a few months," Lys nodded solemnly.

"I know," the young girl gently released them and gave them both a small shove towards their father, "I'll see you then, alright, terrors?" she grinned, despite how she felt.

"We'll miss you, Nee," Lys wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Be good, okay?" she smiled.

"We will," Nyx nodded, sniffed again stood beside her father.

"Thanks Athene," Neo stepped forward and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, no problem," Athene smiled through watery blue eyes, "They're little angels really," she quipped. She drew away from him, "Seriously Neo, they're a credit to you and Trinity."

He nodded, a proud smile on his features, "Thank you," he took each of the twin's hands, "We'll see you when we next dock?"

"You can count on it!" she was about to close her door when Nyx broke from her father's side, running along the walkway to her own home, dashing inside and running back out again. She held something up to Athene when she made it back again;  
"I want you to have her." she stated.

She gently took the gift from Nyx' hands, "I cant take this….you love her!"

"But I love you too," the girl nodded, "So she'll keep you safe. And we'll all be together if you keep her."

Athene smoothed down the ears of the small plush rabbit, "Thank you, Nyx. I'll make sure she has a good home."

Lys rummaged around in his pockets for a few seconds, suddenly producing a length of green ribbon. He reached up and tied it round the rabbit's neck, "There."

"We've got to go, kids…." Neo reluctantly said.

"Thank you Lys," she patted his head, "Now both of you, run along. You don't want to miss the Neb."

Neo led them away, both looking back at the door of their friend/ babysitter as she shut her door, "You'll see her soon, okay?"

They nodded in silence.

"….Are you and Mama going into the Matrix?" Lys' question seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Sometimes not very often and others for quite a while," The One replied, "Can you both be good for Link?"

Nyx nodded, "We know what to do."

Trinity took four bags from the walkway by the door to their apartment, handing one to Neo, taking the other three herself, "We all ready to go?"

He swung the bag over his left shoulder, "I think so."

"Lys, Nyx, you ready?" their mother asked them.

Lys jumped a little as Trinity swung shut the door behind her, "Yes, Mama."

"We're ready, Mama," his sister added.

"Let's go."

-


	5. Back To The Matrix

Notes: Thank you for reviewing. Pieces of this have been going around in my head for a few days now, and I seem to have rambled on a bit!

-

"Are you going to protect Mama?" Nyx asked of her father, two days later, seeing Trinity lie down in one of the chairs, Morpheus beside her, holding the plug in his hand.

Lys stood beside the chair Neo was in, looking curiously at the vast number of wires, and then at the screen that was, at that moment blank.

A smile passed across Trinity's features, "Mama doesn't need protecting, Nyx," she answered, trying to suppress the laughter that threatened to escape her.

Neo gave a low chuckle, "You heard your mother."

"What about you, Daddy?" Lys questioned.

"Most people know not to mess with him," their mother answered again, "But I'll watch his back," she added in a teasing manner.

"But what if the bad men come after you?" Nyx asked quietly. 

Neo sat up in the chair, as did Trinity, exchanging a concerned glance. 

Morpheus stepped back and let Trinity get out of her chair, glancing back at Neo, who had pulled Lys onto his lap.

"We're going to be fine," she tried to reassure her daughter, "We look out for each other and we can handle the agents, okay?" she took Nyx into her arms and brought her to eye level, "Don't worry. We're going to come back to you."

"…Somebody said Daddy died once….." Lys said softly, gazing at his father, then worriedly at his sister.

Neo frowned, "Who told you that?"

"…One of the councillors children…" Nyx replied hesitantly.

Morpheus regarded both children with a steady gaze. He, of course, was the one who had had to report back to the Council all those years ago, involving his faith in the prophecy, and an example he had used was Neo's death and his revival by Trinity. Evidently one of the children had overheard their parents talking about it, however recent. So Neo was still a topic of great discussion. Still, it must have been a spiteful comment to make to the twins, which gave him the impression it must have been one of those their own age, who, at the time, knew no better.

"Yes, I died," Neo started to explain.

"But what if-"

"And your mother brought me back," he continued.

The twins fell silent, watching first their father, then their mother, with what could only be described as awe.

"You brought Daddy back to life?" Lys stared.

"….In a manner of speaking," Trinity answered, "But what you have to understand is that Daddy is very powerful now. He's a lot stronger than me and can do a lot more things than anyone else can, inside or outside the Matrix."

"But what about you?" Nyx started to fiddle with her single strand of blonde hair.

Trinity smiled, "I am by no means a push over, Nyx," she deposited her daughter on the floor.

"You both be good for Link and Morpheus, okay?" Neo slid Lys off his lap, the young boy still not moving from beside the chair.

"Ready?" Morpheus held one of the plugs behind Neo's head.

The One nodded, "Yeah."

The Captain halted for a second, "You may want to look away, Lys."

Lys shook his head, "No. Its okay," he stated confidently. In fact, he did little more than wince when he saw the plug inserted into the back of Neo's head, jumping slightly when it clicked into place.

"Trinity?" Morpheus tapped a couple of buttons on the keyboard below her monitor, then prepared to plug her in.

"Okay," she answered. Her eyes widened briefly, before falling shut as she left the Real World and entered the Matrix.

Nyx peered over her mother to catch Lys' gaze, "……I think they're asleep…" she whispered.

Her brother nodded, "But they can't hear us."

"No," she shook her head, "I hope they're okay in the dream world."

"Oh they're more than okay, kids," Link laughed under his breath as the two children ran to him, trying in vain to read the code they saw flickering down the three screens in front of him.

Morpheus stood behind them all, raising an eyebrow slightly, "They are indeed."

Neo and Trinity stood locked in an embrace that showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. It was, after all, the first time they had been in the Matrix together in just over eight years. 

Link jokingly placed his hands over the twin's eyes, knowing they couldn't see anything.

"…I always liked black on you…" Trinity broke away, breathless.

"I was about to say the same of you," Neo smiled.

She shifted and checked to make sure the hand guns that she assumed had been programmed in were in place, "So…where to?" she was suddenly straight back to business.

"To check up on a young kid," Neo started off, the two of them keeping pace beside each other.

"The boy you've been talking with Morpheus about?"

He nodded, "We don't think he has any idea of what he could uncover, but with his hacking skills, sooner or later he's going to draw some unwanted attention to himself."

"Wait," she stopped, "Is this the one who has all the brothers and sisters?"

"Yeah," he looked back at her.

"So it's better for him to stay plugged in…." she trailed off.

"He's young enough to be unplugged but…" Neo nodded briefly.

"His mind couldn't cope. And those left behind wouldn't either," Trinity fell back into step beside him. She sighed, "It's a shame. We need every mind we can get."

"If it comes to it, we give him the choice."

"And if it doesn't? Hackers aren't exactly the sort to give up on something willingly, knowing there's something deeper," she spoke both of herself and of Neo.

The two of them continued walking down the crowded street, "…Then I guess we scare him a little. Put him off. Anything to stop the agents getting hold of him."

Trinity raised her eyes to the Heavens below her sunglasses, "…Isn't it good to be back."

-

"What's that?" Lys frowned, pointing at a particularly piece of coding scrolling down the right of the screen.

"A person," Link replied.

"A man or a lady?" Nyx asked.

"Woman, brown hair, green eyes. Business type."

"You can tell that much from those codes?"

"Sure can."

"Can we learn to read them?" Lys continued to stare at the screen.

Morpheus smiled, "When you're old enough."

"When will that be?" Nyx turned eager eyes on him.

"…A year or so, perhaps."

"Then we can learn?" her brother added his own plea.

"…Yes."

Link picked Lys up from the floor and seated him on his lap.

"What're Daddy and Mama doing?" he asked.

"Going to check on a future troublemaker," the Operator answered.

Nyx was standing between the chairs of her mother and father, gazing at each in turn, then at the monitors above them, "Lys," she called back to her twin, "Daddy said he wants us to keep learning; he got all that stuff from our teachers remember?"

"…Yeah…" Lys replied reluctantly.

"We cant do anything whilst they're in there…." she trailed off.

"And we want to be able to stay with them when they come back…." he nodded. Lys hopped off Link's knee, "We're going to go read the books we got," he nodded, serious expression on his face. He ran after his sister, "Look after Mama and Daddy!" he called to the two men still at the Operator station.

-

"This is the place," Trinity checked the piece of paper she had in her pocket, "He should be here," she glanced at the number on the blue apartment door and nodded.

"Here's goes," Neo knocked on the door and they both waited for an answer.

It came in the form of a young girl, barely into her early teens, "…Yes?" she looked rather shocked at the two black clad individuals at her door, "C-Can I help you?"

"Who is it, Ruth?" a male voice called.

"Its-" Ruth captured a younger body as a little boy made a break for the door, holding the boy in front of her, "…I don't know who it is…" she admitted.

"Is Katana in?" Neo asked.

"Katana?" the girl frowned.

"That's Matt's alias," another voice came from inside, "What's he gone and got himself into this time?" an older girl walked to the door, "Come back inside, Ruth, Rob." she looked up at the two strangers, "What do you want with Matthew?" this girl was only just older than the one before, appearing to be around seventeen.

"We'd like to speak to him," Trinity stated.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because he's been looking for us," Neo tried.

She narrowed her eyes, "For all I know you could be here to ransack our house."

"We're not, I assure you," he continued.

"We just want to see Matthew."

She shook her head, stepping aside and allowing them in, against her better judgement, "He's upstairs. I'll take you," she stated, "I don't want you upsetting the little ones." she guided them past a wide eyed Ruth, who now had the little boy in her arms. Once upstairs, she knocked on one of the few doors, "Matt? Matt, there're some people here to see you…." she pushed open the door to reveal an almost adult boy sitting at a computer, with all sorts of upgrades and extra storage devices and drives linked up to it.

"Katana?" Trinity asked.

He turned at the mention of his handle, "…Yes?" he frowned.

"I'll…erm…leave you to it…" the girl backed away and quickly left.

"We're here to talk to you about your recent activities," Neo began.

"Hey, I swear, that bank thing, it wasn't me. I don't know anything!" Katana began.

"No, its nothing to do with that," Trinity shook her head briefly.

"We're not here to arrest you," Neo stated, "We're here to ask you to reconsider."

"Reconsider what?"

"What it is you're doing with this system," she gestured to the tangle of wires, drives and monitors.

"You're getting to know too much. If you don't stop yourself soon, the government will find you and they wont be lenient."

"But I'm so close. There's something I'm missing, I swear," Katana began to talk animatedly, "Morpheus is involved in it too, I know he is, I cant just-"

"Matthew," Trinity interrupted him, "Do you value the lives of your family?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Far from it."

He considered this for a second, "Ever since Mom died…. Yes. I cant let them down. I'm all they have."

Neo almost started, hearing their own words coming from another source, "Then, for their sake, stop. When they find you, it wont just be you they come after."

-

Nyx put down her book abruptly, gazing into space for a few seconds, "…Do you feel that?" she asked quietly.

"Feel what?" Lys put his book down and stared at her, "Nyx?"

She frowned as the niggling sensation at the back of her mind increased, "….That…"

He paused, letting the room fall silent, suddenly feeling a strangely pitching buzzing in the back of his head, "….In your head?"

"Yeah…." 

"What it is?" he put a hand to the back of his head.

"…I don't know…" she shut her eyes, covering one ear, the sensation increasing further. She stood up, going to the door of their small room.

Lys eyes widened as a sharp pain shot through his head, "Nyx!" he was on his feet and running into the main chamber.

"Link! Morpheus!" Nyx shouted, running beside her brother.

"We got a little trouble here, kids," Link said absently, tapping away on one of the keyboards.

"How many?" Morpheus asked.

"I don't know….. Shit, too many, whatever the case," he replied.

"Mama and Daddy are in trouble," Lys stated.

"Something's wrong," Nyx added.

Morpheus looked back at them, "How do you know?"

"…I….I….don't know…." she stammered.

"We can just….feel it…." her brother tried.

"I'm calling them."

-

"They'd hurt them all too?"

"Yes," Neo replied. He was prevented from explaining further as both their phones started to ring.

"Trinity," she brought it to her ear.

"Shit! She's Trinity!?" Katana jumped.

"Get out of there. I got an exit set up, just get the hell out of there, both of you. Agents. Lots of 'em. All with the same code. Just get out, now. Take twenty fifth, second floor of the third block. Now!" Link was almost shouting.

"Got it," Trinity shut her phone off, "We have to go."

"Agents?" 

She nodded.

"Let's go," Neo started to walk out of the small room, allowing Trinity to move ahead of him. He paused at the door, "Katana?"

"…Yeah…?"

"Stop. Now. Before its too late," he broke into a run as the two of them made their way down the stairs and out of the house.

"Hey, what do you think you're-" Ruth shouted as they tore through the kitchen and out of the apartment.

"Twenty fifth, second floor of the third block," Trinity called to Neo.

"Right," they both ran as fast as they could round the nearest corner, silently counting the number of derelict apartment blocks.

Neo kicked down a rotting gate, allow them through, before Trinity produced one of her handguns and shot the front door to pieces. Swiftly on the second floor, they were faced with three doors.

She glanced down the stairs, hearing ominous footsteps.

"Link," Neo had his phone out already, "Which door?"

__

"I….er…..straight ahead!" 

He broke the door down and ran through the small, empty apartment, following the sound of the ringing phone, "Trin!" he shouted.

"Yeah," she caught up with him.

"You first."

She wasn't in any mood to argue, though she would have liked to, so she just grabbed the handset and swiftly vanished.

Neo placed the handset back on the hook, waiting for it to ring again. He could hear the footsteps on the landing now, some snapping over the broken wood of the door. As the phone rang, he grabbed the handset, about to put it to his ear.

"Mr Anderson….." a familiar voice called.

He stared….

"Long time no see."

"Shit," he whispered. He desperately placed the handset to his ear, vanishing as the ear piece was destroyed by a single shot.

-


	6. Loss and Confusion

Notes: Thank you for the reviews. I'm a little worried about this chapter. And the rest of the fic for that matter. Anyway, this chapter seems to have run away with me too. I didn't intend it to be this long!

-

"Oh shit!" Trinity swore loudly, despite the presence of the twins, nearly forcibly wrenching the plug from the back of Neo's head. She looked down wildly, desperately.

"Daddy?" Lys' eyes were wide.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Nyx insisted, tugging on Trinity's jumper, once, "Mama!?" her voice rose in panic.

Neo eyes flickered open, "….That was too close…." he breathed.

Trinity didn't know whether to strike or kiss him, "Don't ever do that to me again!" she tried to hide the tremor in her voice, "Once was enough!!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Trin," he answered softly, reaching up to touch her cheek, where she held his hand there for several moments.

She let out a final sigh of relief, looking down to Nyx, who was standing behind her, still staring wide eyed up at her parents. Her mother moved aside, taking her hand and giving her a gentle shove toward Neo, "Its okay, Nyx. He's okay," she repeated it again several times, quietly, to reassure her.

Lys was standing on the other side of his father, head tilted, quizzical expression on his face.

Morpheus looked down at the young boy, "Lys?"

"…Its gone…." he frowned.

"What is?" Neo finally got out of the chair, shaking his head to try and dislodge the feeling of unease.

"…The buzzing…" Nyx stated, "Its gone."

"Buzzing?" Trinity frowned.

"Hate to break up the discovery party here, but whatever's going on in there, it aint pretty," Link commented, eyes on the screens.

"Link?" Morpheus strode to stand behind him.

"What the hell…..?" the Operator muttered.

Trinity was the next to follow, Nyx beside her, whilst Neo and Lys stood on the other side.

"I thought even the Agents had different codes to each other…" Trinity offered.

"They do…" Link nodded.

"So whatever that is…" Morpheus traced another copy of the code down the screen.

"_Whoever_ it is," Neo interrupted.

"Neo?"

"Its Smith."

Trinity shook her head in vehement denial, "No. It cant be. You destroyed him. We watched you destroy him."

Link shrugged helplessly, looking back at the rest of the crew.

"Who's Smith?" Nyx whispered across to her brother.

"I don't know," he replied, quietly, shrugging much like Link had done, "One of the bad men? An…Ag-" he looked up at his father for the word, "Agent?" he repeated to try and get confirmation.

Neo nodded, reluctantly, "Yes, Lys, Smith is an Agent."

"And they're the men who come after you? Who try to hurt us?" Nyx questioned.

"Yes," Trinity laid a hand on her daughter's head.

"I don't get it. I mean, I know I wasn't here at the time and all, but if you say its Smith, how could an Agent reconstitute itself after being erased from the Matrix mainframe?" Link puzzled aloud.

"It cant happen," she shook her head again, "Programs are deleted, programs are created. Programs are not deleted only to appear back in one piece. Let alone with reinforcements."

"It was Smith," Neo repeated, "I don't know how and I don't know why, but it was him," he met Trinity's dubious gaze, then Morpheus', "I swear."

"We don't doubt you Neo, we just don't understand how it could have happened," the Captain answered.

"…Neither do I," he sighed.

"What about Katana?" Link enquired.

"I don't think he's going to stop," Trinity stated, "He's too far down the path."

"Then maybe it is best for us to give him the choice," Morpheus intoned.

"No," Neo shook his head, "He's barely an adult. His family don't have a mother or a father, he looks after those kids. Some of them aren't even as old as Nyx and Lys. We botch it up and they're the ones who are going to pay. His mind may not even be able to let go. He could die for nothing."

"Who's Katana?" it was Lys' turn to whisper to his twin.

Nyx shrugged and looked back up at the adults.

"I'll go back," Trinity stated.

"What?" Link frowned, "Are you crazy?"

She held up a hand as all three men started to protest, "I'll go back. Just to _talk_ to him. He knows who I am now. If I can convince him that stopping is the only safe course of action then it works out for all of us. His family stay safe, he stays safe and we don't run the risk of him dying if we disconnect him."

"Those Agents, Smith, Smiths, whatever, they knew where you were," Link countered, "What's to stop them tracking you again?"

"I'll be careful. And quick," she tried to assure him.

"I'm going with you," Neo shot back.

She tilted her head, "No you're not. Neo, you know you attract those Agents from all around the program. If I can just get in, talk to him, and get out, I'll at least feel like I've tried properly."

"You're going back into the Matrix, Mama?" Lys frowned, "Already?" he tried to keep the disappointed tone out of his voice.

Trinity smiled, "No, not now, Lys," she looked back up at the men surrounding her, "I'm not _that_ suicidal, whatever you think of me," she softened the remark with a half grin, starting to lead the twins away, "Let's get you something to eat."

Neo stared after her. There was a time when she wouldn't have bothered to soften the jibe at all, let alone go back into the Matrix to try and save some boy to protect his family. Maybe it was motherhood. Or maybe she'd just given up trying to appear tough and often ruthless. Either way, it both delighted and worried him, in equal parts.

"You may want to listen to Lys and Nyx, Neo," Morpheus called after him as he followed his family, "We're not sure exactly what happened before you jacked out, but its something you should ask them about."

Neo turned and waited for the Captain and Link to follow.

"We'll be there in a second," Link turned back to the Operator station, "If I can just figure out what the hell is going on…"

-

"What were you saying about a 'buzzing' earlier, Lys?" his father asked, halfway through their unappetising meal.

The boy thought for a moment, "When you were in the Matrix….there was a sort of…aching in the back of our heads," he brought a hand up to his head, "here."

"It was only quiet at first, but it got louder and louder," Nyx continued.

"And more painful."

"What kind of pain?" Trinity questioned.

"…Just a sudden stab…" Lys explained.

"But when you both woke up, it went away," Nyx, brushing a lock of her nearly shoulder length, dark hair, from her face.

"Yeah."

Neo and Trinity exchanged a concerned glance over the table, neither coming up with an answer.

Their mother noticed empty bowls and stood up, if only to distract herself from her worry, "Come on you two, time to get some sleep."

"But Mama-"

"Mama…"

"You need your sleep, Nyx, Lys," Neo added.

Nyx looked at her father for an instant, defiance in her brown eyes, before she meekly stood up and followed her mother and Lys, "Night, Daddy."

"Night Nyx. Sleep well," he waited until all three of them were gone from the room before he used the other door to re-enter the main chamber, taking a seat beside the Operator station, where Link and Morpheus were still searching and punching in codes.

"What did they tell you?" Morpheus questioned.

Neo sighed, "Not a lot. They had a pain in the back of their minds whilst we were inside; it went away when we jacked out."

"They were fine until any of the Agents appeared," Link offered, "They were reading in their quarters, then came rushing in as if they were being attacked themselves."

"They said they knew you were in trouble, but didn't know how they knew," he hit a final key and faced Neo.

He shrugged helplessly, "I don't understand it. They sensed the Agents?"

"We don't know."

"Psychic powers?" Link almost snorted at the thought.

"There have been incidents of people claiming to have psychic abilities," Morpheus nodded in thought, "In the Matrix, that is. Fewer incidents have occurred in Zion."

"Such as what?" Neo pressed.

"In the Matrix, links between twins. Even if separated, they know when the other is in trouble or in pain. In Zion, the only example I can remember is when a young girl, younger than Lys and Nyx, claimed she knew her father had been hurt, badly. It turns out she was right. Next time her father's ship docked, he came out with a broken arm and ankle. We don't have an explanation though."

"You're saying they can sense when Trin and I are in trouble?"

"It was more specific. Technically you're 'in danger' as soon as you jack in," Link swung round to face him.

"So it was when the Agents found us?" Neo continued.

"As unlikely as it sounds, it seems to be the most logical possibility," Morpheus nodded.

"They've never been into the Matrix. They'll never go into the Matrix. How can they sense anything to do with it?"

"As I said, we don't know. It could be just their anxiety, but it seems to be more than a coincidence that they both complained of pain in their minds, intensifying when Agents got closer to your position."

Neo sighed and stood up, "I'll go talk to Trinity. I'll be back for my watch."

"Sleep well," Morpheus frowned and returned to scanning the screens. Whatever was going on, he certainly didn't like the look of it.

-

Neo swung open the door to the twin's quarters quietly, to find Trinity fast asleep on one of their beds, Nyx on one side of her, Lys on the other, both tucked tightly against her, eyes closed in sleep, a old, moth-eaten book lying open on the floor by the bed. He smiled, watching them for a few minutes, committing the scene before him to memory, knowing that if she had been awake, Trinity would have been giving him a quizzical look by now. As it was, she looked peaceful and perfectly contented with her children in her arms. He walked away as Nyx smiled in her sleep and shuffled closer to her mother; he shut the door as silently as he could and left to try and get what little sleep he thought was possible.

-

"Good luck," Neo kissed her forehead the next morning, preparing to jack her into the Matrix.

"Good luck, Mama," Nyx piped up.

"Be careful," Lys added.

"I will," Trinity smiled, before her eyes widened and fell shut as she left the Real World.

"She doesn't have long," Link commented, "So she'd better hurry up. We haven't exactly chosen the safest spot in broadcast level…"

"She'll be quick," Morpheus nodded.

"Operator," Link replied out of nowhere. He looked back at Neo, "She's in."

-

Trinity nodded appreciatively, standing just outside the apartment block that they had located Katana in. Link had done a good job. It wasn't often he managed to position them this close. She checked her weapons, as she had now always taken to doing, before taking the stairs two and a time, and knocking on the same apartment door they had yesterday. She waited only a few seconds for an answer.

"…You again?" Ruth took a step back, in what seemed, to Trinity, to be fear.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to see Katana again," she assured her.

"Hayley!" the girl called, "Its that lady again!" she waited for her older sister's response.

Hayley strode confidently into the kitchen, and past her Ruth, "Why are you here again?" 

"I want to see Katana."

"You saw him yesterday."

"I need to talk to him again," she insisted.

Hayley glanced out of the door, down the corridor, "Where's your friend?"

"He couldn't make it," Trinity replied, "Can I see Katana, please?" she resorted to plain old courtesy to try and get what she wanted. 

The girl took a breath to calm herself, "…Alright. But not again, you understand? He has better things to do," she allowed the stranger in, "…Like earning us a living…" she muttered under her breath. 

Ruth stared and remained still as Trinity was led through the kitchen and up the stairs. Hayley didn't bother to knock this time, simply pushed the door to Katana's room open, "Matt, your visitor has returned," she said in mock sarcastic tones, "We'll be downstairs if you need anything," she called over her shoulder, leaving the two of them alone.

"Katana?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah?" he turned around, much as he had done the day previously, jumping to his feet, "Trinity!?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"As in _the_ Trinity?"

"Yes," she repeated.

Katana frowned, finally clamping a hold down on his shock, "What're you doing here? Again?"

"Did you listen to us the first time?"

He looked away, "….Yes," he lied.

"Matthew," Trinity tried using his first name, "You have to stop. We cant protect you. I cant protect you. You go any further and they will come after you. And them."

"Its not that simple!" he despaired.

-

"Shit!" Link swore from the Operator station, "Guys, get your asses up here!"

Neo was instantly beside him, "What's going on? Trinity?"

"Nope," he jumped up from his seat, heading for the helm, proximity sensors finally going off, "Oh holy…" he uttered.

"Link?" Morpheus appeared, almost running through the ship, "Neo?"

"Proxy signal," Neo stated.

"We cant power right down whilst she's inside and-" Link's eyes widened as the previously blue image of the four sentinels turned blood red, "Oh shit…."

"Charge the EMP," Morpheus ordered.

"You cant use it whilst she's inside!" Neo snapped.

"You don't think I don't know that!?" he almost shouted.

"What's going on?" Nyx voice echoed through the chamber, "Daddy?"

Neo left the helm and grabbed one of the smaller EMP generator weapons from the rack on the wall, "Nyx, stay with me. Lys!" he shouted.

The boy appeared a few seconds later, "What's going on?"

"Come here."

"Is it Mama?" Nyx worried.

"Its not like we can move either…" Link muttered. He patched a line through to Trinity, waiting desperately for an answer.

-

"Why not?" 

Katana ran a hand through his hair, "Do you have kids?"

Trinity paused before inclining her head slightly.

"Jesus, even Trinity has kids," he mumbled, "Its like they're my kids, they're my brothers and sisters, but I'm the parent here! I'm the only parent! I do what I have to do to get them money!"

"Find another way," she replied evenly.

"I cant! I don't know how to do anything else!"

She was about to respond when her mobile bleeped to life, "Link?"

"Trinity get out, now. We're under attack here. There's an exit in pretty much the same place as last time, just the right hand door, not the one ahead, got it?"

"Got it," she flicked it shut, "I have to go."

"Should I be expecting any more flying visits?" he quipped sarcastically.

"I've said my piece," Trinity sighed, "Its up to you now. You know what will happen if you don't stop. Personally, I value the lives of my family above my own," she swung the bedroom door shut behind her, rushing down the stairs, through the kitchen again, opening the front door and breaking into a run as she entered the corridor.

"Hey! Not again!" Hayley ran as far as the front door, "Do come again!" she stuck her middle finger up at the retreating figure, then slammed the door.

-

"Hull breach!" Link shouted, the sound of slicing metal now echoing throughout the ship, "Come on, Trinity, come on…." he was almost chanting.

"Neo…..you may have to make a tough decision…" Morpheus said quietly.

Neo looked down into the eyes of his children, the three of them standing beside Trinity's still form, "Come on, Trin, come on…."

"They're inside!" the Operator shouted again, "Somebody, I need a decision here!"

"Neo…."

-

She managed to get halfway to the exit, throwing herself through the high wooden fence that had almost 'magically' replaced the gate, rolling as she hit the ground and breaking back into a run. As she made for the door to the derelict apartment block, it opened before her eyes.

"You wont escape us this time," a male voice reached her ears.

Trinity instantly starting firing her weapons in vain, as the Agent simply appeared to step aside and dodge every bullet that flew at him. Abandoning her handguns, she jumped as he ran at her, managing to make it clear over him, running straight for the stairs, not bothering to fight. If she didn't get out now, her children, lover and friends were going to die. Because of her. She made it up the stairs to the landing, not hearing the two shots as they were fired after her, as she crashed through the right-hand door. She cried out in pain, despite herself, realising that one of the bullets had imbedded itself in her leg. Trinity fell to the floor, curling up in pain, cursing herself.

-

"Neo!"

"I cant, okay!? I cant do it! I cant kill her!!" Neo raged back, _"I'm sorry, Trin, I cant….I cant…"_

"Mama!" Nyx wailed.

"Mama, wake up!" Lys tugged on her arm.

The ship was quite literally falling apart around them. Numerous, circular red lights glowed for an instant, still, just above the main chamber, before diving down at the group…

-

She heard the footsteps behind her as she forced herself to her feet, cursing in her mind all the way, finally happening upon the ringing phone. Trinity used an old wooden chair to haul herself to the right level, picking up the receiver.

-

The twins screamed and ran from their father's side as he aimed for the sentinel, missing by barely an inch; the weapon was knocked out of his hands, one of its many arms coming back round to slam him against the wall. Neo's head connected with the metal, forcing him into a world of blank oblivion.

"Now!" Link shouted as it knocked him from the operator chair, meeting the ground, a shard of the ship slicing through his flesh.

Nyx ran in a panic back towards their quarters, her brother not close behind, only to be tripped up, sending them both sprawling to the floor.

Morpheus reached for and just about managed to remove the plug from Trinity's head, another sentinel appearing through the hole its brother had made. He was vaulting to the panel the EMP switch was located on when he was grabbed by the leg and slung carelessly to the floor, blacking out on impact. 

Trinity opened her eyes to see a sentinel looming above her. She didn't dare move, "Nyx, Lys!" she cried, "Run!" she waited only a second, not hearing a response, before she literally rolled out of the chair, lunging in desperation toward the helm. Hearing a shrill, almost mechanical, wail from the other, the sentinel stopped pursuing her, instead turning to see the other escape through the rip in the roof. Once it was gone, it turned back toward her with no hesitation.

"You bastards…" Trinity swore as she turned the switch, engulfing the area in a blue light, watching as the sentinel writhed for a couple of seconds, falling lifelessly to the floor of the Neb. She staggered a couple of paces away from the helm, "Nyx! Lys!" she cried out hoarsely. She still received no reply. Trinity desperately looked around the chamber, "Nyx!" she shouted, "Lys!" the sudden realisation that she couldn't locate her children brought her to her knees, her mind giving in, she knelt amongst the metal rubble, blinded by pain, desperately calling out their names. It was too late. They were gone.

-


	7. Uneasy Silence

Notes: Thank you for reviewing. I really didn't mean to leave it on a cliff-hanger, but I'd rambled on for quite a while and that seemed an appropriate place to stop.

-

Nyx awoke to a blinding pain in her head, rolling onto her back to try and take a breath of air, she coughed and tried to open her dark eyes. Coughing again, she tried to sit up, fear creeping into her mind at what she saw around her. The young girl shook her head, sending dust and fragments of material flying from her hair, putting one hand to the side of her face and wincing. It was dark. Very much so. She couldn't see for very far around. Nyx attempted standing, crying out involuntarily, trying to find the source of pain in her ankle; she found a deep gash, blood dried around it, leading her to believe that she had been lying unconscious for some time. She abandoned the standing plan and inhaled, trying to get enough air into her lungs to project a shout, "Lys!" Nyx paused and waited for a response, "Mama! Daddy!?" she called.

"Nyx.." she heard a voice, very much like her own, coughing a reply.

"Lys!?"

"…Here."

She saw a shadow of a small figure in the darkness heading in her direction. Nyx cowered for a second, afraid that the person was not her twin, one arm bent over her head to defend herself. Whoever it was grabbed her arm, and the wrist of her other, forcing her to look at them.

"Nyx!" 

She found herself staring into the blue eyes of her brother, "Lys!"

The boy coughed again and sank down to the floor beside her, "Where are we?" he managed.

"…I don't know," Nyx admitted. She scanned her brother up and down, "Are you hurt?"

He grimaced, "Not really. Head hurts," he caught sight of her ankle, the trousers ripped through, "But you are."

Nyx shook her head, "It doesn't matter. Where're Daddy and Mama? What happened?" she questioned.

Lys shrugged helplessly in the darkness, "I don't know," he prodded a nearby piece of metal, "And I don't know where we are either…"

She looked upward to see a darkened sky, clouds rolling above, the occasional flash of light breaking through, "….Are we….outside?"

Her brother shrugged again, "All I can remember is that thing that grabbed us jerking around, that blue light, a burning smell and then hitting the ground…"

Nyx looked down, not wanting to appear weak, even in front of her twin, "…I wonder if Mama made it…"

Lys sniffed, "Dad tried to shoot that other one of…whatever grabbed us."

"…I remember falling down…"

"Then it grabbed us," he confirmed.

She looked back up at him, eyes narrowing in concern, "Where's the Neb? Is the Neb safe?" realisation dawned, "…What if…?" she couldn't continue.

He clambered to his feet, giving what appeared to be a piece of metal tubing a kick. Standing on tip-toe, he looked around, scanning the area, "I cant see it. I cant see anything."

"They wouldn't just leave us here…" Nyx uttered.

"No," he replied, "I know they wouldn't…..would they?" doubt crept into his voice.

She shook her head, "Mama loves us. Daddy loves us. They wouldn't leave us behind…." the girl sounded as if she were trying to convince herself as well as her brother. Nyx stopped abruptly, "Do you feel that?" she shut her eyes.

"The pain?"

"Yeah. I don't know whether its because I hit my head or not…"

Lys was about to reply, when a humming sound made him halt. He ducked back down and sat beside her, "You hear that?"

"Yeah…" she whispered. Nyx remained silent for a couple of seconds, concentrating, "Its getting closer…"

The two of them sat there, huddled against the other, watching and waiting for whoever or whatever was approaching. As the sound increased in volume, Lys got to his feet, standing over his sister, ready to make any attempt to defend her. Both waiting, wide eyed, silently….even then they never heard the sentinel that crept up behind them and knocked them instantly unconscious, as if they were mere dolls. They fell quietly, not uttering a single cry, as the machine secured its prey.  
–

She regained consciousness to see Neo standing over her, Morpheus and Link hovering in the background. Trinity blinked a couple of times to try and focus her vision, "What-"

"We heard you screaming. We couldn't get to you before you just slumped down and passed out," Neo answered her question softly.

She tried to sit up, "The twins?" no answer came, at least, not one quick enough for her liking, "Nyx, Lys!" she jumped up from the chair she was lying in and started to survey the wreckage of the ship, trying to hide the grimace she gave when the pain from the bullet wound shot through her nerves.

"Trinity," Morpheus attempted to calm her.

"Where are they!?" her voice rose, "Where're my children!?" Trinity was looking wildly around in desperation.

Neo took her by the shoulders, not meeting her gaze for a few seconds, "….We cant find them…" he uttered quietly, helplessly.

She broke away, "But they have to be- they must be-" she started to shove aside the pieces of metal obstructing her path, "Nyx! Lys!"

"We've searched the whole ship whilst you were out," Link called after her, despair in his voice.

"Trinity!" Neo tried to call her back.

She whipped round, eyes blazing, "No!" she shouted, "No! You don't understand! They cant be…they aren't…"

"We didn't find any bodies," Morpheus offered, frowning, frustrated at his lack of ability to do anything remotely productive.

Neo was standing in front of her, trying to hide his own emotions to protect her from more backlash, "Trin…"

Trinity looked across at him, eyes betraying her fear and her own helplessness, "Then something…or somebody….has the twins. Someone has my children! Someone has our babies!" she nearly broke down at her last shout, determined not to fall apart completely. She narrowed her eyes in thought, "Wait. Why are we still here? Those machines were ready to tear us apart…"

"We don't know," Neo answered, "We were all unconscious for some time, at the same time."

"You blew the EMP?" Link questioned.

She nodded, "I only just got to it before it got to me. But by then there was only one sentinel; the other one had vanished."

"The EMP should've taken out every sentinel in the area, in the ship or otherwise," the Captain stated.

"So where are the twins?" Neo asked aloud, not expecting or wanting an answer. In all honesty, he was terrified. If it had been just him, without Trinity, he was sure he would've been in the same state that she was in currently. But somebody had to remain calm about it and he seemed to be the designated one at this moment. They shouldn't have done this. They should have kept them in Zion, regardless of their own needs and whether or not either of them was 'required' in the Matrix. Three days. It had been barely three days, and not only had their children been harmed, they had vanished completely. 

"They couldn't have escaped the ship," Link began, "I know its practically in half here, but it would've been practically impossible for them to do, without hurting themselves. And, if you ask me, I don't think they would leave the ship and you two behind, even if their lives were threatened."

"Children don't just vanish," Trinity countered through clenched teeth.

"We're already in broadcast level. I don't understand why the machines haven't attacked us, but we should use this time. We need help. And that means somebody has to go into the Matrix. Which I shall do," Morpheus started tapping away at the still functional Operator station.

"What if they come back whilst you're in there?" Link asked, "Its suicide, Sir."

He shot the Operator a look that said it all, looking across to Neo and Trinity briefly.

Link nodded, "Yes, Sir," he joined the Captain at the station, "But for your sake, be quick," he shook his head in dismay as Morpheus retreated to the only functional chair, the one Trinity had recently vacated, after they had placed her there in an attempt to wake her. 

"Morpheus?" Neo's voice called him back.

"Neo?"

"Be careful."

He nodded as the younger man approached him, taking one of the ports in his hand. Thankfully, at least some of those systems had survived. Neo swiftly inserted the needle-like port, twisting it, stepping back as Morpheus' eyes closed.

Link stepped back from the station, headset now present, "He's in," he flicked the mic away from his mouth, "I'm so sorry guys."

"Why haven't they come back for us?" she was physically shaking "Why? They could destroy us all now. Why?"

"…I don't know," Neo answered. He ran a hand through his hair. Damnit. He should be in there, not Morpheus, doing something, anything, to try and find out what had happened to the twins, "They're not dead, Trin," he stated, "They're not. I can feel it."

She looked up at him with hope in her eyes, for a second, "…I'm scared, Neo," she admitted in a low voice.

"I know," he answered gently, "So am I."

Her children were gone. Her _babies_ were gone. She had lagged behind, endangered all their lives and now had paid the price, "…Why didn't you just…" she wouldn't look at him.

"I couldn't. I couldn't do it. You held out for me, risking everybody's lives, remember? I couldn't just pull the plug. I love you too damn much."

She closed her eyes against the pain, stumbling a few paces backward. Gone. They were gone. The thought echoed through her mind constantly. One hand went to gently cover her stomach, the knowledge of what she was beginning to suspect and dread fighting for attention in her mind. Unable to cope with such conflict, Trinity promptly threw up.

-


	8. Blame

Notes: I've started playing 'Enter The Matrix' so some characters from the game will be making an appearance. This also means I'll probably be scrapping or re-writing "Dawn Before Awareness." Thank you for reviewing!

-

It was two days before a ship could reach them, and, even then, it was the Logos that finally made it. During those two days, Trinity had barely spoken, had had little, and fitful, sleep, and had been heard not only by Neo to be crying out her children's names. She had spent the nights curled tightly against her lover, as if he could protect her from her own fears. In all truth, Neo himself was not doing much better. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the look of absolute terror on Nyx' face as she ran from his side, then Lys' trusting gaze before he ran after his twin. At this moment, his concern for Trinity's health was increasing as the days went by. She had not thrown up just the once and had been trying to hide her sickness from the rest of the crew. She wouldn't tell him, she wouldn't tell anyone…

"Jesus, what happened here?" Niobe gave one look at the giant hole in the roof that nearly split the Neb apart and winced, "Sentinels? We didn't exactly get a lot past your call for assistance."

"Sentinels," Morpheus nodded, "That have mysteriously vanished."

The Captain frowned, "They haven't returned?"

"No."

"No sign of them?" Ghost questioned.

"None," Link shook his head in dismay, "Which is more disturbing than an all out attack."

The other man didn't seem to take this information in, instead posing another question, "Where is Trinity?"

"In…" Neo blinked several times, trying once again to hide his emotions, "…What was the twin's quarters."

"I'm so sorry, Neo," Niobe reached up and laid a hand on his shoulder, "I know you both loved them very much," she knew her words would never make any real impact, but knew she had to say something. Anything. Children were innocent. They didn't deserve this. She felt empty inside. But that could be nothing compared to what their mother felt.

Ghost swiftly turned and headed back toward the end of the core, having to attempt some form of acrobatics to drop down to the quarters level, with only half a ladder left to climb down. 

Niobe hung her head, taking a deep breath, "If you come with us now, we can be back in Zion in another two days. Without running into any….trouble….that is," she continued quietly, "We shouldn't stay here. They've left you alive this long. This reprieve is not likely to last any longer."

Morpheus glanced across at Neo, who seemed to be in a world of his own, a world most likely comprised of his own grief, "…We go. We don't have much time."

-

"Do not grieve so for their deaths whilst you do not know if it is certain, sister," Ghost strode quietly into the small room, "Surely it is better to hope they live whilst you are uncertain of the outcome," he sat down on the bed across from her.

Trinity raised her head wearily to look him in the eye, once, before lowering it again, "…They're gone and it is my fault, brother."

"Who is to blame for the sentinel attack?" he countered.

She said nothing.

"Who is to blame for such unfortunate circumstances?" he continued.

Trinity shook her head, "…Whatever you say, however you twist it, this is my fault. I wasn't fast enough. In trying to save a deluded mind, I sacrificed the lives of my own children."

"It is not your fault," Ghost stated, "You were trying to save lives, you couldn't have prevented the sentinels' attack, you couldn't have-"

"Ghost!" she suddenly raised her voice, "You can't convince me that this isn't my fault. Nobody has been able to. Neo hasn't been able to. Nobody can. Nobody should."

He took in her pale complexion, "You're not eating."

"I'm fine."

"Far from it."

Ghost gave up and sat down on the bed beside her, "You're making yourself ill. You'll be of no use to try and find them in this condition," he tried appealing to her more practical side.

__

"Making myself ill? I…guess you could call in that….in a way…" she thought, even trying to think quietly, "…I feel awful," she admitted.

"I'd say take a break, but I know you wouldn't."

Trinity shuddered, "…What am I going to do…?"

He folded an arm around her, bringing her head to rest on his shoulder, "You're going to fight. You're going to stop blaming yourself, and you're going to find Nyx and Lys."

"But what if they're-"

"And you're not going to stop until you see the proof that they're gone forever."

Silence washed over them for several minutes, neither knowing quite what to say.

"He couldn't do it," Trinity uttered.

"What?" he asked.

"He couldn't kill me."

"Kill you?"

She leant away from Ghost, so she could look across at him, "Before we left…I asked him, if it was ever my life or the twins'…to choose them. To pull the plug."

Ghost mulled this over for several seconds, "Could you have done it if it was him and not you?"

"That's different," she shot back.

"How so?"

She searched for the answer, opening her mouth to form the words, unsuccessfully, "It just is."

"You couldn't have, could you?" he continued.

"I…I…-"

"You couldn't have done it. For the same reason he couldn't take your life," Ghost admonished gently.

Trinity bit down on her bottom lip, suddenly trying desperately not to cry, "So why am I here and they're not?"

He sighed, "Life."

She snorted, "Life?"

"It is cruel. Unfair, but it is what we live."

Trinity's shoulders sagged and she looked down again, "Are we returning to Zion?" she tried to change the subject.

"As soon as you've packed what you want from here."

"_I want my children…_" she thought bitterly, "…And then?"

Ghost stood up, "You live. And you fight," he opened the door, preparing to leave.

"Ghost…" she called him back, "Brother…"

He halted, "Sister?"

Trinity stood up, unsteadily, "I...don't think I'm ill. I…think…I'm…I'm-"

"We don't have much time, we gotta move it," Niobe's voice echoed from outside the room, "Ghost, hurry."

He looked back at Trinity with a questioning gaze…

"It can wait," she nodded. She straightened her shoulders, "Let's get going."

-

The raven haired girl glanced around her, sitting up from where she had been lying on the floor, bringing her hands up to her face, turning them this way and that, surprised at the lack of dirt and bruising. Her gaze fell to her leg, covered in a dark material, not ripped and not at all worn. She experimentally moved her ankle. No pain. Nothing. Nyx stood up, finding herself in an empty, dark room.

"I see you have finally awoken…" a male voice, sounding most uninterested and full of disdain came from the suddenly open door, casting a shaft of light into the room. The figure approached, a smaller one by its side.

"Lys!" she instantly recognised the smaller one, running for her brother with open arms, all questions of how, why, and where, gone. She flung her arms around him and was held just as tightly by her twin.

A loud sigh came from the taller individual, "I will never understand the need for all this emotion."

Nyx broke away, "Who is he?" she whispered.

"…I don't know," Lys whispered back, "…But he scares me."

"Now," the black suited male continued, dark glasses hiding his eyes and therefore any form of expression, "'Children'."

The twins began to back away as he advanced on them, clutching each other tightly.

"Get away from us," Nyx hissed in fear.

"We haven't done anything to you…." Lys pleaded.

"Oh, of course not," he continued to step slowly towards them, "But your father. Now your father has done a great many things. Not to mention your mother…"

"Daddy?"

"Mama?"

"But then again you are only 'children'…" he mused, "Only human…" a sadistic grin now graced his features, "Now, 'children'. Do not let your fear mislead you. Think of what you could become…"

"Stay away!" Nyx shouted, the two of them now neatly backed into a corner.

"Leave us alone!" Lys added his voice.

Smith towered over the twins, "I'm not so bad once you get to know me…" he reached out to them…and gave them new names.

-


	9. Dont Leave Me

Notes: Sorry for not updating in ages. I've had work for exams, which I'm taking next week, so I apologise if an update doesn't appear quickly! I'm also studying for driving theory and then my practical test, so, its going to be a busy couple of months! Thanks to everyone for reviewing, feedback is appreciated! Also thanks to Claire for reassuring me and encouraging me to write. ^^ :::hugs:::

-

"Oh my-" Athene stared up at the torn and battered Neb, then across to the Logos, docked on the other side of the bay, "…what the hell happened?" she asked aloud.

Beside her, Zee frowned, clutching her daughter's hand more tightly, "Christ, they've taken a beating…" she shut her eyes tightly, "Please Link, not you too. Not you too…" she whispered.

"Daddy?" the young girl looked up at her mother, "…I'm sure Daddy's fine, Mummy," she nodded to herself, "Just wait."

Zee had to smile at such faith from her child, "I'm sure he is too."

The exit at the docking port of the Neb finally opened, revealing Trinity standing only half alert, paler than usual, staring and seeing nothing. As soon as the ramp met the dock she started down it, Neo close behind her. Morpheus and Link appeared at the top of the ramp, watching their friends with concern.

Athene tried to meet Trinity's gaze as she walked straight past her, unsuccessfully, glancing back to the Neb, expecting the twins to run down the ramp after their parents. She waited several seconds…nothing, "Neo? Trinity? Where're the twins?" she questioned, concerned.

Trinity halted, "They're gone," she simply stated.

Zee's heart nearly skipped a beat, "What?" she demanded, eyes wide.

Neo looked back at them for a second, nodding once, before continuing after Trinity. He gently placed an arm around her shoulders, whilst she slipped an arm around his waist to rest on his hip. They continued in that manner, supporting each other, until they were no longer visible amongst the bustle of the dock.

"Link?" Zee asked softly, as her daughter ran to her father.

Link caught her up and held her tightly, as if he would never let go, "…We lost Nyx and Lys…" he uttered quietly.

Morpheus sighed deeply and exited the ship, heading off down the dock, without a word.

Athene watched him go, suddenly fighting tears, "What do you mean 'lost them?" she asked, almost savagely.

"Just what I said," Link met her on the dock, Zee taking their child from his arms, "We lost them. They're gone, we cant find them, we cant find any evidence of them," he started to walk away, "Zee?" he called.

Zee's eyes met Athene's, as she followed her husband, her daughter's hand in hers once again, eyes fixed on the floor.

The young woman could do nothing but stare after them, trying to find something, anything, to say. Nothing surfaced. She was still locked in her stunned silence when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"They blame themselves," Niobe said in a hushed whisper, "Each of them."

Athene shook herself, "What happened?"

"Sentinel attack," Sparks sighed.

"You guys have EMP's for that…"

"Trinity was still Inside," Ghost informed her.

"Oh…" she uttered. Realisation dawned, "Oh God. She thinks its all her fault."

Ghost inclined his head, silently.

"They all feel its their fault," the Captain continued, "Trinity, for obvious reasons. Link thinks he failed as their Operator, Morpheus as their Captain…and Neo…"

"Niobe!" 

She whirled round to see Jason approaching, trying to hide her dismay, "…I'll, erm, see you guys later. Thirty hours and we head back out, got it?" she called back to her crew.

Sparks sighed again, "Yes, Ma'am," he gave a mock salute and headed in the opposite direction.

"But what about the twins?" Athene almost wailed.

Ghost looked down at her, "Why do you think we're heading back out so soon?" he too started to move off.

"What about Neo and Trinity?"

"I'd stay out of their way for a while."

-

As soon as she entered their quarters, she dropped her bag to the floor, almost instantly seeking her lover's embrace. Trinity wove her arms around Neo's neck, kissing him passionately, hungrily, as if they'd been apart for months.

He broke away only to look into her eyes, "…Trin?"

"I need you…" she breathed, "…don't leave me…" she brought her lips to meet his again, "…please."

He hesitated only a second before drawing her close to him, holding her as tightly as possible, returning her desperate kisses, tears streaming down both their faces.

She sobbed, trying to stifle her cries against his lips, being backed across the room, until she felt the back of her legs meet their bed; she fell back willingly, not breaking contact with him for a moment. Allowing him to slowly undress her, she started to remove his clothing, heart aching, not taking her eyes off his, seeing the tears flowing just as freely as hers. She held him tightly as they made love, slowly, gently; she was his, he was hers, nothing could change that…and nothing ever would. Finding release within seconds of each other, they barely shifted apart, needing the contact, needing every instant of being together. His hand slid around her waist, drawing her back against him, head resting on his shoulder, when a thought that needed to be addressed crossed her mind again. Trinity kissed his forehead softly and attempted to leave the bed, suddenly needing an answer, now.

"Trin?" Neo whispered, holding her back.

"I've…got to go…check up on something," she tried.

He brushed some of her dark hair back off her face, "…They're alive."

She tilted her head and gazed back at him, "…I cant forgive myself…you know me too well, you know I cant."

Neo took her into his arms as she attempted to leave again, "Stop blaming yourself. I'm as much at fault as you are, we _both _know that. They're alive. I know it. They're not dead, Trinity, they cant be. "

She rested her head back on his shoulder, "Can you promise me that?"

"You know I cant," he answered honestly, "But I can promise you that we'll find them. Even if we have to spend the rest of our lives searching.

Trinity leaned into his touch, "…I love you. I don't want to lose you too…" she kissed him, quickly, before detaching herself from him and quickly trying to find some clothes…

"Where're you going?" he asked.

"I'll be back within an hour, I promise," having found some fresh clothes, she was shrugging a black jumper over her head. As she started for the door, he reached for her hand and succeeded in pulling her back to the bed.

"…I love you too…" Neo traced a finger down her jaw-line to under her chin, tilting her head up, "Never forget that," he leant in and kissed her gently.

She briefly rested her forehead against his, before turning away and exiting quietly through the door, desperate for an answer to what she already suspected was true.

-

__

"He's right," she suddenly stated in an even tone, "…They did leave us behind."

"No they didn't! Mama and Daddy would never do that!" he protested.

"Where are they then!?" she shouted, "Where were they when we were in that dark and cold place!?"

"..I-I don't know!" he yelled back.

"They've left us! They took us on the Neb to leave us somewhere!"

"No!"

"Mama and Daddy are gone! Its just us now!" 

"They love us!"

"If they love us, how did we end up here!?"

"They'll come back for us!"

"How can they!? We're in the Matrix!" the girl stamped a foot.

He rolled his eyes at his sister's stupidity, "How can we be in the Matrix? We don't have plugs!" he countered.

"I don't know!" she replied in fury, "But don't you feel it!? This isn't our home! This isn't Zion and its not the outside world!"

"…It feels different," he admitted.

"…They've left us in the Matrix…"

"We can't plug into it!" he tried again.

"They found a way! Someone found a way! The machines found a way!"

"You're lying!"

"Am not!" she cried.

"Are too!"

"I am not!" she screeched.

"Shut up!" he yelled. The boy whirled away from her and walked very deliberately away, to the other side of the darkened room. He sat against the wall and refused to look at her, "You're lying. Mama and Daddy would never do this."

"Fine! Think whatever you like!" she spat. She walked to the window and stood staring out, angry glare on her features.

Through the one mirror in the room, Smith took in the scene, a cruel smiled creeping across his face, "…Well. I was unaware it would be this easy. Don't worry, Miss Anderson…even your brother will be unable to fight the power of this equation…"

-

He noticed her face was tear-streaked again as soon as she re-entered their quarters, shutting the door quietly behind her and leaning against it for a second.

"Trin?"

She looked up with a somewhat shocked and glazed expression, "Neo…" she walked slowly to their bed, almost dazed, not sitting down.

"Trinity?" he repeated, taking her arm and carefully trying to sit her down.

"I...I'm…" her voice was barely audible.

Neo folded her into his arms again, "Talk to me," he said softly.

Trinity leaned away from him for a second to look him in the eye, "…I'm pregnant, Neo," she buried her head against his shoulder and tried to stop her tears.

He rocked her gently for several moments, stunned, "You're-"

"Mmm Hmm," she answered, nodding.

"…How far along are you?"

"…Two months," she sniffed, "I don't know why the monitors on the Neb didn't pick it up when I jacked in."

"They're not designed to register another heart-beat, surely…"

"I cant believe it…" she uttered softly.

"Trin?"

"We've only just lost the twins…and…its like…like my body is trying to replace them somehow! I cant believe I didn't notice! Two months! I don't want to replace them! I-"

Neo quieted her and held her closely as they both tried to take in the information, "…You're not trying to replace them. Its just unfortunate timing, that's all…"

She pulled away from him, but kept her arms around his neck, "I want this baby more than anything, aside from our children back," she stopped, "But I don't want them to think, I don't want people to think, that as soon as they were gone we tried to replace them."

"It'll be okay. If anyone says anything, we let them know what we think of them, right?" he tried to make her smile.

Trinity nodded, the first smile in days, however slight, appearing on her face, "…I guess this stops me tearing any buildings down to vent my frustration…"

"It does at that."

"Neo."

"Hmm?"

"I want to see her."

"Who?"

"The Oracle," she stated.

"Trinity-"

"She knows something, or she knew something," her voice was harsh, "All I ask is that you let me jack in once, that's it, and I'll never ask anybody again, until our baby's born."

"You cant-"

"You know that-"

"I cant stop you," he nodded, a slight frown on his face, "We'll find out. And then we'll get our children back."

She drew one arm back from around his neck, holding her hand out between them, "We're never letting go."

"Of them."

Neo removed one hand from her waist, "Or of each other," he linked his free hand with hers.

She suddenly grabbed his hand, "Or of this little one," she brought it to rest gently over her stomach. There was silence between them for a few seconds, before they spoke at the same instant;

"We're never letting go."

-


	10. Freeing The Mind

Notes: I made the mistake of writing ahead of myself again and writing something separate about Nyx and Lys. Erm, is anyone actually interested in this fic anymore? Because I'd rather I just e-mailed it to those who want to know how it ends over making an idiot of myself by continuing here for no reason. For anyone who wants to know, the crew mentioned later in this chapter are the Isis Crew that I and some friends RP, so the characters are theirs, all credit to them. Plus, Mouse Tales is a book I remember from being younger than Nyx and Lys. ^^ Oh, and Agent Josey, this is set after the first Matrix movie. ^^

-

"Niobe says you're going looking for the twins," Athene stood at the door to Morpheus' quarters, "Take me with you."

Morpheus frowned, "I-"

"I know you haven't filled all your crew positions, you're running with half of what you should have. I care about those kids, I've known them since they were tiny," she stressed, "Please. Take me with you."

He paused, "You're not trained. You've never been into the Matrix."

"I'm young enough to learn, I'm healthy and I want to help," Athene answered, "Isn't that enough?" she met his gaze, "Train me."

"In two days? It cannot be done," he stated.

"Then teach me, or download, whatever you have to do, however much you can in those two days. If I'm not ready, I wont go Inside, I'll learn whatever you want me to en-route," she stared back at him stubbornly, "Please, Morpheus. If I didn't care about the twins I wouldn't be asking. They mean a lot to me…more than you might realise…" she finished softly and looked away.

Morpheus sighed, "What do you already know?"

"I can hack as well as I could when I was unplugged…" she trailed off, "…but I admit, that's all."

He should have refused point blank, stopped her from hoping. As it was, she was probably one of the least qualified people he knew. She had never been back into the Matrix, she had never desired to, and here she was pleading with him to train her. But she _was_ closely connected with Nyx and Lys. Whatever she was lacking in, it was possible she could make up for it with that alone…and she was right. He hadn't filled the other crew positions, "…One hour. Meet me down at the tech core. We'll test your reflexes…then we'll see how you'll spend the next two days."

-

Neo awoke after very few hours sleep, closing his eyes immediately when he saw what time it is. Somehow, he knew he wasn't going to get any more sleep as it was. He never 'slept' well before he was unplugged and the trait of surviving daily on four hours sleep had followed him to the Real World. He slowly sat up, seeing Trinity sleeping peacefully for the first time in nearly a week. He smiled and headed off to find some clothes, hoping she'd stay asleep for as long as she could, to catch up on what she'd lost. Then again, if he used that philosophy, she'd have to sleep for a good two days. He'd just managed to locate a clean pair of trousers when she stirred, yawning and reaching for him, eyes snapping open when her hand met with nothing.

"I'm over here," Neo called.

She blinked several times, adjusting her eyes to the light, "…Cant sleep?"

"Never can," he grinned ruefully.

Trinity yawned again and lay back down, head resting on her arm, "…I'd say 'come back to bed' but I don't think either of us are going to get any more sleep…"

He shrugged a jumper over his shoulders, "I agree it's a nice thought though."

She smiled before getting out of bed herself, "We should go work on the Neb. Its in pretty bad shape…" as she stepped into one of the darker parts of the room, the shadow only helped to make the look of pain that passed across her face stand out.

Neo caught her arm as she walked past him, "We'll find them, Trin."

Trinity looked up at him and tried a smile, "…I hope you're right. By everything and anything we both believe in, I hope you're right."

-

"You've never shown any interest or desire to go back into the Matrix," Morpheus stated, "I hear from the Captain of the ship that unplugged you that you didn't even want basic training."

"No," Athene shook her head, "I didn't. Once everything was explained to me, I thought I wasn't able for it. All I wanted to do was see this 'Zion' and get my new life in order."

"And now you want to become a member of a crew? My crew?"

"I want to find Nyx and Lys. Even I can tell the circumstances of their 'deaths' are more than suspicious. All I want to do is help. If I don't even get past this stage, I know I tried."

Morpheus considered this for a second, "Are you certain?"

She nodded, "Yes."

He gestured to one of the seats in a small semi-circle, positioned around one mass of technical equipment, "There is no danger of entering the Matrix. All we can load is the Construct. No direct pirate signal to hack in can be broadcast."

"Construct?"

Silently, he sighed. This was going to be a long first session.

-

"At least most of the tech equipment survived," Sparks commented, glancing around and stepping over another piece of mangled metal.

"Shame most of the ship got ripped apart," Link muttered, kicking a tangle of wires out of his path and seating himself in the chair that had strangely survived with a dejected sigh, "You guys shipping out with us?"

"Two days?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes we are," Sparks used the sleeve of his jumper to wipe away some of the dust from one of the monitors, "Or so Niobe says. We're all out to find the twins."

"What about Nefertiti? She's gonna be pretty mad you've shipped out already," Link raised an eyebrow.

"She's only got one more day than we have…" Sparks grinned, "And I can argue with the Captain I work for or the captain I love and neither will get me anywhere!"

"They're still pretty shaken up after the last run in with agents, aren't they?"

Sparks nodded, "She's angry she couldn't do anything about it. He was trying to get the information back to her. August and Cosmos are creating a new training program whilst they're here, Mayfly's testing it. Not sure what Destiny and Zero are up to," he grinned again, "Which leaves Nefertiti all to me."

"And I'm sure you know how to 'distract' her-" Link trailed off, seeing Neo enter the Core and duck to avoid a torn piece of ceiling, "Neo, Trinity. Didn't expect to see you today," he greeted.

"We decided to lend a hand," Trinity answered, "If you could do with some."

"Can always do with a hand when repairing," Link nodded, "If you're up to it…" he paused.

"We are," they replied, almost in perfect unison.

"What about the Logos?" Neo continued.

"Few patches here and there. Nothing major," Sparks would have added 'compared to this' but managed to stop himself.

"Well, we've got two days, so we'd better get moving," Trinity gave a curt nod.

Link blinked a couple of times. She'd sure changed her attitude. Yesterday she was a complete wreck…!

"Wait," Neo frowned, "We need to see Morpheus."

"He's with that girl…." Link frowned, trying to retrieve her name.

"…Athena…?" Sparks clicked his fingers, "Athene!"

"Athene?" Trinity's eyes widened slightly, "Why?"  
"…Wants to be trained or something…" he answered.

"Why?" Neo threw his own confusion into the mix.

"…The twins…" she realised.

"She's never set foot back in the Matrix."

"Cant hurt to let her try, right?" Link shrugged, before turning his attention back to the Operator station, "Right. The search for broken connections begins…"

-

He'd been watching over her for three hours, whilst she downloaded the majority of the fighting techniques directly, having started with several more advanced hacking programs to add to the knowledge she already possessed. By now, the girl was pale and sweating and appearing totally exhausted. And that was only after three hours.

"Am I supposed to feel like this?" Athene exhaled sharply.

"Most likely," Morpheus replied. He glanced at her readings on the monitor above her, then back down to her, "Are you ready to use what you've learned so far?"

She shut her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath, "…Alright. How?"

The Captain gestured for one of the nearby technicians to assist, "Enter the Construct."

"To do what?"

"Spar."

"You!?" her eyes widened significantly.

"Me," he was already seated and restrained, his eyes falling shut without another word as the individual inserted the port at the back of his head.

"…Shit!" Athene swore, looking desperately around her.

"Are you ready, Miss?" the operator at the mass of monitors questioned.

She glanced around her again, somehow hoping for some sort of reprieve, "…Nothing else for it…okay," she nodded to the man beside her, who checked the port, but didn't touch it, nodding to the operator.

"Good to go."

And the Real World vanished from her sight.

-

"Hey," a familiar voice make Sparks jump as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stood up, wrapping his arms around the dark haired woman and spinning her round.

"Sparks, don't you dare!"

He whirled her around again.

"Don't make me get all authoritative on you!"

He deposited her back on the ground, "Not exactly a threat…"

Nefertiti smiled slightly, "You need a hobby…"

"I have a hobby," Sparks insisted, "I just have to wait until the Isis docks at the same time as the Logos until I can continue it," he smirked.

She kissed him, briefly, "How're the repairs going?"

"Nearly all done here. Should be done by this evening…"

"Sparks…" she warned.

"Alright! Serious," he tried, "We'll be lucky if we get the Neb fixed properly by tomorrow evening. And that's with two crews working on it."

Nefertiti winced, "I'd offer you guys a hand, but we took a pretty bad beating ourselves."

"Its alright," the Operator answered, "The thought is appreciated. How're your lot doing?"

This time, the Captain grimaced, "Destiny wants the revenge we all know we cant have, Zero's mulling over the past, Cosmos and August are channelling their energy into this new program, whilst Kay, Jamie and Mayfly work on the hull…" she paused, "…I should get back. I cant leave all the work to them."

"You only just got here," Sparks protested.

She detached herself from him and started to walk slowly away, glancing back over her shoulder, "Like you said…there's always the evening…"

-

She hit the mat for what seemed like the hundredth time, using her fall to try and bring his legs out from underneath him, giving a low growl of frustration when he easily evaded her.

"What are you trying to do?" Morpheus questioned.

"Beat you?" Athene answered, adopting a fighting stance opposite him.

"Wrong again. You're trying to free your mind. This is not Zion, this is not reality. The same rules do not apply. Keep that in your mind at all-"

She tried another stream of continuous punches, all of which were blocked, having to flip backward to avoid being knocked to the floor again, "…I'm just a beginner!" she protested.

Morpheus stopped, "Are you going to say that when an Agent finds you?"

Athene gritted her teeth, dashing forward again, trying to make contact with several well aimed kicks, ducking to avoid a punch, jumping to avoid a swipe at her ankles and springing again to dodge a shot at her stomach. She managed, somehow, to jump clean over him, staying in the air for longer than she had expected to and landing full force behind him, on all fours. Athene peered back at Morpheus, rolling out of the way as he aimed another hit at her, only just pulling back to prevent himself from hitting one of the dojo's wooden beams. 

Morpheus tilted his head and nodded, looking down at her, "So you have learnt something after all." 

She broke into a smile, "…I guess so…"

"Not enough…" he added, "…But continue in such a manner and I may see fit to taking you with us."

The young woman nodded and stood, drawing back into a defensive posture again, "…Alright. Teach me."

-

Trinity stopped dead when she pulled a mangled, ancient, rectangular wad of paper from underneath one of the mangled beds. She slid to the floor, staring at it, running a finger along the title, 'Mouse Tales'. She smiled softly; despite claiming to want to read better and more complicated books, both Nyx and Lys had loved this one. Wanted her to read it to them over and over, even though they probably knew every word.

"Trin?" Neo stood over her, looking down, concerned.

She held up the book with a gentle smile, "Mouse Tales."

He couldn't stop the brief laugh that escaped him, offering her a hand to stand up, which she took, "They'll be back. If only to retrieve this."

"'The Mouse who wore out his feet'" she quipped.

"And had to buy roller skates. And even new feet," he answered, smiling.

"But he still got home."

-


	11. Progress and Regression

****

Notes: This fic is going to get significantly darker soon, as a warning. I've started writing fics just about Nyx and Lys, which is probably a mistake. 

****

Mirror: Glad to know you're enjoying it! I'm worrying more about this fic than I have for any others I think!

****

Fuzzi Fox: Thanks! Read at your own pace! School comes first! Believe me! lol.

****

geekgurl: I think I will be carrying on. It just depends on how much of the stuff I want actually gets written! And Mouse Tales was an adorable book! Thanks for reviewing!

****

cheryl: Thank you! As said before, I'm very nervous about this one!

****

Search4Truth: If I stop posting, of course I'll e-mail them to you, I have no intention of leaving people in the dark if I stop posting them here! 

****

Agent Josey: Thank you so much! I'm trying to stop writing ahead of myself before I confuse people! I read and reviewed your fic! Lovely!

-

Two days and the Neb was barely ready to leave. The ship was not in a perfect state, by any means, but it was flyable and could withstand an attack, if it came to it. In the end, it had taken three crews, that of the Neb itself, the Logos and the Isis crew had leant a hand, to get it ready in such a short space of time. Trinity had been in no mood to help out until her morning sickness had abated for the day, Neo had been reluctant to leave her in her current state, Morpheus had been absent for the duration of the two days, somewhat dubiously training a desperate Athene, whilst Sparks had been dragging Nefertiti off at every opportunity. At one point, Trinity had taken a couple of steps backward, to her belief that the twins were long dead.

__

"There's no way they could have survived on their own out there. There's nothing. Absolutely nothing. The cold alone…" she dropped the welder she was holding and removed the cover shielding her eyes.

"Trin," Neo grabbed her hand, "Stop. Think like that and we'll never leave Zion again."

She looked across at him, "…Do you think they blame us…?"

At least he was honest, "…I don't know. But I'll tell you one thing," he grabbed another tool off the floor, "Once we get them back, I'm never letting them out of my sight until they're at least thirty."

Trinity laughed quietly, "…Nyx will kill you…"

He started at what she had said, a sudden stab of pain surging through him, as if he had deja-vu, "Any boys who want to date her will have to go through a rigorous interview…"

"And I suppose you expect me to screen any prospective daughter-in-laws?"

He nodded, "Its only right," Neo took the tool to the cable and smiled. At least he'd got her laughing.

Morpheus had protested, however briefly, about Trinity staying aboard the Neb once he'd heard she was expecting again. Had she not been the twins' mother, he may very well have refused. But with both of them insisting she be allowed and even Link conceding that it was only right, he relented and ceased trying to stop her. If only for fear of her trying to do something stupid to find the twins if he didn't.

Athene had kept her 'promise' and spent nearly every waking hour desperately training. Granted, she didn't always finish every set of downloads, but she knew enough, and whatever had been left out, Morpheus warned would be downloaded before he let her anywhere near the Matrix. With two days training, she was hardly ready. But, as she had claimed, she was good with tech and could indeed hack as well as the day she was unplugged. So she was told she could accompany them, if only as a crew-hand to start with.

__

-  
"You jack in, you contact the Oracle, you jack out; got it?" Link glared at the two crewmembers before him, "No heroics, no fighting agents, no doing anything stupid. Jack in, jack out. Clear?"

"I believe you have made that quite clear to both of them, Link," Morpheus smiled wryly.

"Be careful," Athene said softly, "Please."

Trinity lay back in the chair nearest her whilst Athene clipped and laced all the restraints into place.

"If your vitals don't take this, we're getting you an exit, even if you've only been in there five minutes," Link swore, "I am not risking your life."

"Or its life," Athene added.

"I know," Trinity replied, "I have no intention of taking any further risks. If anything, and I mean anything, registers on my bio-monitor that endangers the baby's life-"

"Then get her out of there," Neo finished for her.

"Ready?" the Operator called.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Trinity too, nodded, silently.

Athene and Morpheus exchanged a worried glance across the Core as they took their friend's minds away from the Real World. Morpheus was staring intently at Trinity's life signs, Athene dashing to the Operator station, peering at the screens from behind Link. Their fears were laid aside for a second as a call buzzed though;

"We're in."

-

"The Oracle has been expecting you," the young woman at the door to the now familiar apartment stepped aside, waving her arm to welcome them inside, "She is already waiting."

The two exchanged a glance, then proceeded almost immediately to the kitchen.

The Oracle looked up from the washing-up she was doing and gave a smile, "Neo, Trinity," she took her hands from the water and dried them on a nearby tea towel. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Trinity for several seconds, "You should hardly be in here in your condition…"

"I know," she almost snapped her reply, "Which is why I don't intend to stay long."

"So," the prophetess sat down beside the kitchen table, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"…You don't already know?" Neo paused.

The Oracle tilted her head, "Believe it or not, I don't know everything, kiddo."  
"Where are they?" Trinity demanded coldly.

"Excuse me?"

"Where are our children?" she repeated.

The ageing woman looked away, "…I did so hope it wouldn't come to this."

"Come to what?" Neo was quick to insist an answer.

She glanced back at him over her shoulder, otherwise gazing out of the window, "…If you don't save them now, all will be lost…" she uttered.

Trinity instantly had one of her handguns resting against the Oracle's temple, "You knew! You fucking knew!" she shouted.

She turned her head slowly, "…Trinity, honey, if you were going to pull the trigger you already would have done so."

"You knew," Neo stated calmly, trying to keep a tight hold on his emotions.

The Oracle now continued to stare out of the window, "…I knew one of the possible outcomes," she frowned at Trinity, "You have both known from the first time you saw me that you must not allow my words to control you. I don't know the certain future, I can see the outcomes of your actions, I can guide you, but I cannot choose for you!" her voice had risen considerably in volume and she was almost glaring at the woman before her.

"Where are they?" he questioned.

"Are they even alive?" Trinity's voice shook, despite the effort she made to keep an even tone.

She turned to face them both, "…I believe they are alive. Don't you? Or have you given up hope already?"

"Where are my children?" the blue eyed woman asked again, slower.

"How many times do I have to tell you both? I don't know everything. I do not know where Nyx and Lys are, Neo, Trinity."

"But they're alive?" Neo pressed.

The Oracle inclined her head slightly, "As I said, I am of the belief that they are," she looked away again, "But if you don't save them now, their souls may be lost."

"Are they in the Matrix?"

She regarded him with a cool gaze, "Your children are freeborn, Neo, how could they enter the Matrix?"

"They know everything about us, about our biology," Trinity interrupted, "They'd find a way. But why take them and keep us alive?"

"Whatever plans are being laid and whatever programming is taking place, I am not a part of it," the prophetess insisted, "If they are here, I cannot find them."

"Their codes…" Neo muttered.

"Are ones that neither you nor I, nor anybody with the wish or ability to find them have ever laid eyes on."

"How are we supposed to get them back if we cant get to them?" Trinity snapped.

The Oracle's eyes glazed over for an instant, staring at nobody, "Perhaps you aren't. Perhaps this is how it is supposed to be. Your fate, and theirs, are currently in your hands. Maybe all is not lost," she gazed at each of them, "The journey you embark on may not be easy and it may not be quick. It may not end in perfect happiness. But then, what stories truly do? All I can tell you now is to keep things in perspective. Do not be blinded to reason because of your love for them."

Trinity touched a hand to her head as if to steady herself.

"You should go," the older woman, or rather, program, warned, "You are in no fit state to undertake such a mission now," she reached out a hand to her shoulder, "Go, now. Whilst you can still defend the new life inside you."

Neo nodded, "I'm not risking either of your lives any further," he attempted to guide a protesting Trinity through the apartment, "I'll come back," he insisted.

The Oracle stood at the door to the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe, sadly shaking her head, "I've told you all I can tell you. The rest is up to you."

-

They were barely out of the apartment block when both their mobiles rang, simultaneous with the sinister voice that called them back.

"Mr Anderson. Back so soon?"

Neo halted immediately, "Run," he stated.

She looked back, "I'm not leaving you."

"I can take care of this. Its too dangerous. Go, now! For both your sakes," he was almost pleading with her.

Trinity hesitated a couple of seconds longer, "Don't fight. Run." she turned away and broke into a run, as fast as her legs would carry her.

-

__

"Do you feel that?" she peered out of the row of windows along one side of the high, dark, prison, "…Its like…"

"Before…" he finished, all thoughts of their previous argument gone, without apology.

"I hate this place…" she whispered softly, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Me too."

"Its getting louder."

He put a hand to the back of his head, "Its hurting. I don't get it."

"Maybe whatever they used to plug us in is malfunctioning," she proposed.

"Smith said we aren't connected like ordinary humans.." he trailed off.

"No," she suddenly shook her head, "Its exactly like before. Like…"

"Like?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Like when **they** were in trouble…" she refused to speak their names.

"But we don't get it when Smith is near us, and he's an Agent," he pressed his nose against the glass, trying desperately to see more of the city below.

"Maybe…" she didn't dare believe. She had leant that crying got her nowhere several days ago, "…Maybe they're.."

"Coming to find us?" he finished for her, daring to hope.

The pain in her head was shooting through every nerve, "…They left us here. She allowed this to happen to us. Why would they want us back?"

"I don't care!" her brother suddenly cried, "I want to go home!"

"Mama!" she abandoned all reason, shouted, adding her plea to his.

"Daddy!" he tried throwing himself against the glass to smash it, refusing to give in, starting to kick at it. It remained unyielding…

The pain suddenly dulled in their minds…

"What's happening…!?" he cried.

"I don't know!" she shouted back, to nobody. Something was missing.

"…Maybe they've been…"

"No.." she shook her head, "No."

"Then what-" he insisted.

"One of them…" she assigned her anger at being abandoned at someone, the woman she had trusted above all others, "**She's** gone. She's left us again."

"She wouldn't do that.." he slumped against the glass, defeated.

She continued to stare out of the window, eyes narrowed, "…Believe it."

-

"She's always running, isn't she, Mr Anderson?" Smith , "One day soon she wont elude us so easily," within, some sort of twisted joy was working away at his insides. He'd seen her code. It wasn't just made up of her own… The twins would certainly find that fact 'interesting'…

"I destroyed you," Neo calmly replied, as fact.

"By your beliefs, yes, Mr Anderson, I was dead. Gone, no longer in existence. But then I awoke again…and the system somehow no longer governs me. Surely you're aware of our connection?"

"What do you want?" 

"Want?" he took a step closer, "I want nothing, Mr Anderson, I have all I want from you," before Neo could respond, he continued, "Tell me…" he was still advancing toward him, "What occurs in an equation if you take a negative and a positive and add them together?"

"I don't know," Neo played dumb.

"Fascinating," Smith stopped right in front of him, "Inevitably you will become aware of the answer of your own accord."

Neo's mobile bleeped a protest…

"Going to take the call?" Smith raised an eyebrow.

Instead, he opted for severely bending the barriers of the Matrix program, making the leap into flight seem almost effortless. He was gone before the smirk spread across the Agent's face.

Smith let him leave. It wasn't time yet. Not by a long shot, "Sooner than you know you will be running too, Mr Anderson. And not from who you assume."

-

__

"…Its gone…" she uttered, slumping down against the window beside her twin.

"They're gone..?" he questioned.

"Yeah…" she shuffled closer and wrapped her arms around her brother, "But don't worry. …We've got each other," her voice was low and her eyes dark, "and we've got Smith."

-


	12. Truth, Secrets and Lies

**Notes:** Sorry for being a while in updating. Been a rather stressful week. I've been reading a book called 'Taking The Red Pill' which details how the bio-ports work, etc, so I'm not just making stuff up off the top of my head! Believe me, it'll be gone into greater detail in later chapters. Eeep, this chapter is a little shorter than some of them 'cause I ran out of time.

-

**The Female Apophis**: Thanks, hon! You have no idea how much I'm panicking about this fic! Mail you soon!

**Divamercury****: ^^ Gonna get a lot darker! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mirror**: Oh yes, he's going to tell them. And it might be the one thing that… I'll stop there. Glad you like the fic!

**geekgurl: Thank you! Oh, yes, darker. In a side-fic I wrote about the twins, I was actually worried about what came out of my head…**

**Search4Truth**: You're welcome! I know what you mean, my parents too! Any boys within 50 metres! Thank you!

**wh1terabb1t01**: Good to know you're enjoying reading! Thanks for the review!

-

"Well?" Morpheus stared down at Neo, a questioning expression on his face.

Neo glanced over at Trinity, who was standing beside Athene, waiting for her to confirm she was okay before replying, "Oracle. Smith," he answered.

"_Smiths_," Link corrected, "Don't read like Agents, but they're all the same…"

"She knew…" Trinity said in what was almost a growl, "She knew they were going to be taken."

"If she knew, surely she would have told you," Morpheus countered.

"No," Neo shook his head, "She wouldn't have. She's sick of people taking her words too literally."

"You telling me she knew all along and never told you?" Link swung round on his chair.

Trinity raised her shoulders in a half shrug, "We'll never know. But she knows what's going to happen if we don't get them back."

"What?" Athene's eyes were wide.

"…'All will be lost'," Neo echoed, "'Their souls will be lost'."

"So they _are_ alive," the girl pressed.

"…If she can see their futures then they have to be," Trinity offered. She stretched, taking a breath, "The Matrix. She knows. Why would she elaborate about codes if they weren't there?"

"They're freeborn, its impossible," Link knew this to be fact. They all did. Or did they?

"The machines know everything about our biology, right?" Athene tried, "Or so you told me…" she looked over to Morpheus, "Everything. What's to stop them plugging Nyx and Lys in _somehow?"_

Neo reached a hand to the port at the point between his skull and neck, "It'd kill them…"

"If we go on that basis, it would kill every new-born who has the procedure performed on them," Morpheus shook his head, "We may be grown, but we are _not 'born' with our implants."_

"So it could be done to free humans…" Trinity mused aloud.

"…No…" Athene was frowning and trying to concentrated, "I know most of what we learn from the Matrix is redundant…but you couldn't do that to an adult…_that would kill them. The neural network is too stable…synapses and connections are formed too securely…"_

"But what about a child?" the Captain countered, "The body is maturing, altering, almost constantly until we reach adulthood. From what _I_ remember, when the body reaches twenty one years of age, this slows and eventually reverses…" he looked to Neo to try and get some form of response or counter argument.

"I don't know," he replied, honestly, "I never paid attention in biology."

"The machines can do practically _anything to the human body," Trinity nodded, "…I wouldn't put it past them," she shut her eyes, briefly, "But why? Why take _our_ children? And why leave __us alive?"_

"Smith let me go," Neo added, "He never even made an attempt to fight," he frowned, "He said something about equations, positives and negatives."

"Never known an Agent, let alone Smith, to stand around for a chat," Link interrupted.

"He said there was a connection between us."

"Yeah, you kicked the crap outta him and he wants revenge," the Operator quipped.

"But why take the twins?" Athene repeated.

Morpheus sighed, "…Because they are the children of The One."

-

"Now children, I've had a most interesting discussion with your father…" Smith trailed off, looking down at them, the two children still sitting against the row of windows.

_"What about Mama?" __Lys__ asked._

_The Agent smirked, "Your mother ran off before I could greet her."_

_She narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw, "I knew it."_

_"Knew what, Miss Anderson?"_

_She glared up at him, "That she'd leave us. That she didn't care."_

_This was going better than he'd expected. Perhaps it was going to be easier after all, "Why else would she exit so swiftly?"_

_"Stop it," the young boy snapped, "You don't know a thing."_

_"I know your mother is expecting another child," Smith shot back easily._

_He stared, mouth hanging open, blue eyes, so like his mother's, wide, "Mama's having another baby?"_

_"Indeed she is."_

_She got to her feet, "I guess that's the way it is with grown ups. You lose something, you replace it," she gazed, unseeing, out of the window, "Even us."_

_"They were looking for us," her twin reminded her._

_"How do you know that?" she scoffed._

_"Enough," Smith stated. He took __Lys__ by the arm and dragged him to his feet, "Miss Anderson?" he called to the girl._

_She turned, obediently, and closed the distance between them, tilting her head and looking up at the Agent, expectant._

_Smith reached inside his jacket, taking a sleek black item out. This he held up, then held out to the young child, waiting for a reaction._

_She took the weapon in both hands, unable to grasp it properly due to her child fingers. It took a couple of seconds for her to find some way of holding it in a single, her right, hand. Her dark eyes narrowed as she examined it. She knew full well what it could do. This weapon had the power to end lives. Now she had that power lying right in her hands. It both thrilled and scared her. She quashed the voice that ordered she drop it. _

_He stated at his sister, scared by the expression on her face, mentally screaming for her to put it down, give it back, let go of it, anything that stopped the contact between her and the gun, "Nyx…" he uttered._

_Her head shot back up and glared at him, "Don't…" she threatened._

_He fell silent, unsure how to deal with this…girl? His sister? His twin?_

_"Well?" Smith asked of her._

_Almost intoxicated with the thoughts of what she could do with the gun, what she could do to those who had left them here, she looked up at him; if she were a feline, her expression would be close to baring her fangs, "…Power…" she replied._

_"Miss Anderson?"_

_"It has power," she repeated, more deliberately, "The power to take life from others."_

_Smith nodded, a slight smile on his face, reaching out and removing the weapon from her grasp, "Very good…" he tucked it away again, turned and abruptly left._

_She was left standing there, gazing after him, her right hand still held as if she was still in possession of the gun._

_Lys__ stared at her, trying to control himself. She was different. He didn't like it. This day, she had taken a step away from him…and he had two choices; to catch up with her…or let her be taken from him forever._

_-_

"…It has begun…" The Oracle whispered, one hand supporting her head, the other coming up to cover her eyes for several seconds, "…and there is nothing we can do…"

"Oracle?" Seraph frowned.

"There is nothing we can do, Seraph," she sighed, standing.

"The One?"

She shook her head ruefully, "No matter how hard he tries, no matter how much they search…nothing can be altered now. I should have told them more…"

"You are not permitted to-"

"I am not 'permitted' to speak with them at all," she reminded him, "Whatever I say could lead them down the wrong path. They have many options and only one is ever correct. Even I do not know which one…"

"Then why say you could have told them more?"

She looked back at him, a sad smile on her face, "…Because then I would have felt like I had done something."

"You have done more than enough, Oracle," Seraph responded.

She turned away, "I know," she said bitterly. She knew his statement was meant to have been comforting, "…The Matrix cannot tell you who you are…" she muttered.

He was silent this time, waiting for her to continue.

"Problem is," the Oracle sighed, "…It may very well tell those kids who they aren't."

-


	13. Guide Me

****

Notes: Meep. The scientific stuff should all make sense, considering the information in 'Taking The Red Pill' – I'm trying to make sure this could technically work rather than making it up! Thanks to Ruth who instantly came up with the name for Neo and Trinity's new baby.

****

-

Mirror: :) I wouldn't exactly call Nyx the evil twin of the two, but she's certainly the dominant one! Thanks for reviewing!

****

the female apophis: :::hugs::: Glad you like it! Methinks Nyx is slightly unstable!

****

geekgurl: Sorry! I didn't have time to write more! And if I had it would have dragged on for quite a while! Thank you! ^^

****

Agent Josey: This be more! ^^ Thanks!

****

Divamercury: :) I hope you do, because I'm not sure anyone knows where I'm going with this and I don't want to disappoint you! Thank you! 

-

Seven months. Seven months and Trinity never again entered the Matrix, nor requested to. However, the downside of this, for everybody, and especially Neo, was that she was even more prone to random outbursts, of anger, of frustration and the occasional tears, though she seemed to favour throwing around any objects that could either make an impact or a dramatic noise. All of which could have been down to her hormones, but most people knew better than to just ignore her, give the usual 'knowledgeable' glance and mouth 'hormones'. By protecting the life of her unborn child she was unable to search for the others, this thought playing heavily on her mind. By the time she was due, almost everybody was gladly awaiting the time when she could enter the Matrix again, if only so she could vent her frustration.

Neo, meanwhile, had been jacking in perhaps more often than was healthy. For some reason, he only ran into Smith a couple of times during all those months, which concerned him more than an all out attack. Link had commented that, though his program had previously been copying itself, for some reason he couldn't locate any of them, only the 'original'. Still, Neo fully expected to be attacked by several dozen Smiths each time he jacked in, and, though it was a relief not to have to fight for his life, the absence of the aforementioned Agent was too suspect to ignore. Somehow, the other Agents seemed to make up for what Smith was lacking, for there was rarely a time when Neo returned to the Real World having just taken a quiet walk in the Matrix. The Oracle refused to say anything more, saying that she would contact him, or rather, Trinity, when the time was right. Each time he visited her, mostly under the pretence of just wanting a chat, he tried to get her to reveal what she knew. Each time she remained silent on the issue. The Oracle revealed more than she wanted only once, with the words, _"I'm going to want to see your new little one, one day." _She did, however, inform him of one of the methods that was used to plug the first humans into the Matrix, proposing that this was how Nyx and Lys had been jacked in, and, if Zion had the equipment and those with the ability to perform the procedure required early enough in life, it was possible that those who had never been in, nor seen the Matrix, could enter. The machines had experimented on humans for many years until finding a suitable way of plugging them all into the Matrix, and, apparently, from what she could remember, this was one of the less intrusive methods. It hadn't been tried on humans in many, many years, but it was simple enough.

Trinity was in labour for nearly two days. Two days of agonising pain and constant panic as to whether the baby was okay; why was it taking so long? It had been nothing like this with the twins. On seeing her new baby daughter for the first time, she burst into tears, apologising to those around her 'for such embarrassing behaviour' (as she later put it), and to the baby, though she knew full well the little girl wouldn't remember that the first time she saw her mother she was crying. Trinity held her daughter for a few moments, holding back the tears, until she kissed her forehead and gave in to the utter exhaustion that had set in, quietly whispering the painful words, _"…She looks like Nyx did…"_

-

__

She levelled the weapon in her right hand and took a shot at the target, surprised with the amount of control it took to keep the gun steady. Nervous, hoping for approval, she glanced back to her mentor, wondering.

He was silent for a few seconds, then looked down at her, eyes flicking from her face the weapon, "You really are the image of your mother…" he said, slowly, drawn out.

She hissed a denial, "I am not anything of hers."

"Well, Miss Anderson, with that look on your face, I say you look much more like your father," Smith countered.

"Stop," she said, jaw clenched tight.

"…I wonder if she remembers you at all now…" he had hit a weak spot and intended to exploit it.

She slammed another cart into the gun, "I don't care. They're nothing," her eyes narrowed and she took aim again, pulling the trigger almost savagely, "Nothing to me."

-

Athene had finally learnt all she needed to to enter the Matrix a further two months after the Neb left Zion to search for the twins. The young woman made the jump on her sixth try, having been known simply to stand at the edge of the building with her eyes closed, convincing herself that it wasn't real, and if she fell, she should be able to save herself, if only by slowing her descent. In the Matrix, her first run in with an Agent had been a shock to her, and sent her full speed for the nearest exit. Nobody had been exaggerating when they told her the first thing to do when you encountered an Agent was to run like hell. One incident had left Athene cursing herself for days. She had simply been walking down a crowded main street, when she caught sight of a young girl, dark cropped hair, alone and wandering with what seemed to be no purpose. She had thought this girl to be Nyx. Whether she had honestly believed this in her mind was debatable, but it was known that when the mind wants something badly enough it would project what it wants to see. As it was, the girl had simply been lost and looking for her mother, the woman in question swiftly appearing as soon as Athene laid a hand on her, dragging her daughter away from the dangerous looking creature who had just tried to accost her.

-

__

"Why wont you come to lessons with me?" she asked innocently of her brother.

Lys narrowed his eyes and took a step away from her, "Lessons? You call them lessons?"

"I'm learning. So should you."

"You're learning to harm people!" he raised his voice.

She softened hers, "Lys, I don't want to be on my own. I want you with me. I don't like being alone."

He glared at her, "Then make the choice."

"I have. I cant wait for you much longer," she stated.

Lys sighed and looked away, "Do you even know how old we are now?"

"Nine," she replied, "and six months."

He was surprised she knew. He had had a hard enough time keeping track of the days, let alone the months, to start with, on awakening in this place, "…I'm tired. I want to go back."

She ignored his last statement, stepping toward him, one hand out, "…I know. You're tired of fighting…don't fight it, Lys…don't fight **me**. Its going to be alright. You'll catch up, you'll see…"

"They hate us don't they?" he whispered. Neither of the children referred to their parents by name or anything other than 'they' anymore.

"…They haven't come back for us…" she mulled this over for several moments, "Yes, they hate us. And I hate them," she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her twin, "But it doesn't matter anymore. We can be better than they ever were. Stay with me, Lys."

The boy leant away from his sister and looked into her dark eyes…

She nodded, gently, assuring him.

He frowned, noticing something different about her, "What happened to your hair?"

She brought a hand up to run through her now shoulder length, black hair. Completely and utterly jet black. No trace of the single lighter streak remained. She shrugged, "I guess I changed it at some point…" she hugged him again to stop his questions.

And Lys gave in and let her guide him.

-

"How's the work on the interactive set going?" Neo asked of the two medical engineers in one of the few labs. Since he had retrieved the information he had been overly curious as to whether it would actually function or not.

"We know what we're doing now," Double answered, running a hand through his hair, "We've only had a couple of people willing to let the procedure be carried out though."

Beside him, Ecstasy shook her head in dismay, "Hardly any Zion born parents are willing to let their children take the chance. The way they see it, their kids are free-born and are staying that way. They don't want them to have to ever go into the Matrix."

"But it opens up options for them," Neo sighed, "Dangerous options though they are."

"We've tried it on three so far, two boys and a girl. And at least one of their parents for each was pod-born. If anything, it should enhance their vision, there are no side-effects that we know of. Only problem is-"

"We wont be able to tell if it works properly until they're old enough to be jacked into the Construct," Double finished.

"What exactly does it involve?" Neo questioned.

Ecstasy took a couple of steps backward to open a sealed container, holding up a rather large, but slim, needle, "We insert this between the occipital bone and the first vertebra of the neck – so it doesn't mean we have to cut through bone or anything more intrusive than just inserting the needle. Empty the contents of the syringe through it; the receptors colonise on the optic nerves…"

Double plucked what appeared to be an altered headset off the lab bench in front of them, "Instead of sending the data through the port inserted into the back of the head, you re-route it through separate cables that link to this," he looped the set over his head; it rested on the back of the head, branching out with two sections to come around to hover above the eyes, on the end of which were green lights, "The data is transmitted through here, received by the receptors on the optic nerves and treated as direct sensory input, which is then relayed to the motor functions of the brain through the efferent nerves."

Ecstasy grabbed Double and whirled her companion round, pointing to a small black chip on the back of the headset, "The injection leaves a network of receptors through the brain, aimed mostly at attaching to the optic nerves, but not all, otherwise we'd never be able to download anything directly. Those that are left behind form a network, acting like the electrodes from our bio-ports, which should allow direct download. Though you have to deactivate the eye section first otherwise people are going to end up a rather painful stab in the eye…"

Neo pondered this, "…You say you've only had three volunteers?"

"We cant force them into it," the white haired woman shrugged.

"Shame really," Double muttered.

He glanced at the floor, then back up at them, wondering whether he should be proposing this at all, "…Libra is two weeks old. Is she still young enough?"

__

"I'm going to want to see your new little one, one day…"


	14. In With The New

Notes: I apologise if some of this makes little sense. I'm ill; head not really working. But…yeah…four fics/updates in a day cant be that bad. Oh, I noticed that people have this fic on author alert but aren't saying anything. Like it, hate it? Either way?

-

****

Mirror: No, I don't think she would, I wouldn't, certainly! But yeah, 'tis the land of fic. And has to be done for plot development. Thanks!

****

Divamercury: Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

****

the female apophis: Smith be playing around with them. But its not entirely on his part alone! :::hugs::: Meep! Thank you!

****

Agent Josey: Eeep! More here! Believe me, trying to get all that to make sense gives you a headache. Thanks!

****

geekgurl: I thought it was a good name. ^^ Nyx is gonna get scarier! Thank you!

-

"No!"

"But-"

"No, Neo! I have already lost two children to the Matrix and I am not losing a third!"

Leaving it at that and trying to approach the subject again at a later date might have been an option, had Libra, hearing the tone of her mother's voice, promptly burst into tears.

Trinity shot Neo a weary look and started to gently rock the baby in her arms, positioning her closely against her shoulder.

"Sorry…" he whispered.

"Surely you understand what I'm saying," Trinity had to raise her voice over her daughter's crying.

"Of course I understand," Neo replied, "But it leaves no marks, no plugs and has no known side-effects-"

"No _known_ side-effects."

"And she wouldn't ever have to go into the Matrix unless she was absolutely needed," he stressed, "I told you what the Oracle said."

She glared at him, "This is the same Oracle that knew what was going to happen to Nyx and Lys and 'forgot' to tell us," she snapped.

"She couldn't tell us," Neo countered.

"She had the choice and she didn't."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Why would the Oracle say she wanted to see Libby if it was never going to happen?"

"To make it happen," Trinity quieted her voice as Libra settled, "To make us let her go through the procedure."

"What kind of life is she going to have on a ship if she can never go into the Matrix?" Neo reached across and gently took their daughter from Trinity's arms.

"She doesn't have to serve on a ship."

"She's going to grow up on one!"

"If she wants to, she can learn to be an Operator…" she tried.

"You know how frustrating it is when you can't go in and you have to watch everybody…"

"That's different!"

"How?" Neo held Libra in the crook of his neck as she waved an arm, protesting against something.

"I was born in the Matrix, so were you. Its only because we know what they're going through, that we should be doing something productive," Trinity explained.

"And not that we want to help?" he asked softly.

She shut her eyes, sighing, before stepping forward and letting Libra curl her hand around one of her fingers, "…She's just a baby, Neo. She's two weeks old. We cant thrust her into our world when she's only just begun to live."

"…And if, when she's old enough, she wishes we'd gone through with it?"

"There's nothing we would be able to do. She'd have to live with it."

"And if she blames us? Curses us for it?" Neo repeated.

She sighed, "You're determined to convince me, aren't you?"

"We should give her the choice. She doesn't ever have to Inside if she doesn't want to. It doesn't alter any of her brain functions. The only thing it could do is give her better eyesight," he handed the young baby back to her mother, "And why would the Oracle produce this information so quickly before Libra's birth?"

"…I don't trust her anymore, Neo, you know that…"

Neo caught her gaze and didn't look away, "Then trust me, Trin. Trust me."

She turned away and laid Libra down in her cradle, silently.

-

__

"Master Anderson…"

"He's ready," she stated, interrupting him, "We want to learn together," she glanced back over her shoulder at her twin, "Right?"

Lys nodded, barely.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Smith was suspicious. 

"He knows what we have to do," she jumped in again, "He wants what I want."

"I want to make it go away," he offered.

Smith stared at the dark haired boy…

"The pain."

"Teach us," she was almost pleading.

The Agent looked down at them, "And are you ready to take your new names?"

The twins nodded as one, "Yes."

-

"How long will she be under?" Trinity asked, holding Libra tight to her.

Ecstasy tried to reassure her, "We keep her under whilst we inject and for a couple of hours afterward. After that, just keep her settled for a couple of days whilst the receptors do their job and find their places."

"And there are no side-effects?" Neo repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"None that we know of or have calculated. The three who have undergone this are fine and are developing normally for children of their age. Their receptors are all in place and they are perfectly healthy. We've run simulations for all types of genetic and blood factors that we can think of; this procedure does not affect them in any abnormal way," Double stressed.

"You could plug those children into the Construct now, couldn't you?" Trinity questioned.

"Yes we could," Ecstasy replied, "But why plug a mere baby into a false world at this stage of their lives? Sure we could get them accustomed to the rules, or rather, lack of them, in the Matrix, sure we could train them until they surpassed even the best of us. In the Matrix, it's a baby who has access to all the software in the Avatar. If they realised it, hell, they could levitate themselves, objects, make things explode… But they're Zion born, they're Freeborn and when they reach an appropriate age, when their parents think its okay, then we'll jack them in. And not before."

"Good sales pitch," Neo smiled slightly.

"Its not a pitch," the young woman shook her head, "Its how I feel about it. And its what we intend to do."

"I don't know why we're doing this…" Trinity uttered.

"Choice," Neo stated.

She reluctantly relinquished her baby into the arms of Ecstasy, stepping back to stand beside Neo.

The other woman smiled down at Libra, "…She looks a lot like you, Trinity."

"I told you," Neo whispered.

Double was removing a syringe from the sterilisation unit as the baby was gently laid down on the table, stirring slightly in her sleep, "You can stay whilst we put her under, but I wouldn't stay whilst we operate," he looked across to Ecstasy, "We ready?"

The woman nodded, finishing hooking up Libra to the monitoring equipment, "Yeah. Calculated for weight and blood work."

"Okay…" Double gently took a hold of one of Libra's arms, running his hand along the length of it to find a vein. Successful, he slid the needle in and began to empty the contents into her system.

Libra cried out and tried to remove her arm from his grasp, wailing against the pain.

Trinity started forward at her baby's cry, only just managing to control herself, "I'm here…" she called softly.

She was asleep before the syringe was empty, blue eyes fluttering shut and the resistance leaving her limbs.

-

__

She smiled as the long black skirt swirled round her ankles, raven hair brushing against her shoulders when she twisted to make the skirt move, "Pretty, right?" she looked over at her brother for approval.

"...Yeah," he replied, not looking at her.

She examined the long sleeves of the new top she wore. Or, rather, how her image had been adjusted. She'd been proud; she'd managed to do that herself, "What's wrong?"

"I shot a gun, that's what's wrong."

She stopped twirling and jumped down to sit beside him, "So?"

"So?" he stared,

"Its what we do now. Its what we are. You'll see, guns aren't all bad," she assured him, "They can get us what we want."

"…I want to harm them…" he whispered, "…and I know its wrong."

"It is not wrong," she said, slowly, "We have every right. Their baby will be born by now, our 'little brother or sister'. They'll have forgotten us already."

"Why did they do this to us? I hate them. I hate them for doing this!" he shouted.

"Then let's make a deal."

"Deal?"

"That we're going to be strong. We're going to learn and we're going to beat them. And one day, we'll get revenge. And they wont know what hit them," she held out a hand, "Right?"

He didn't hesitate for a second, "Deal."

-

"How can she sleep so peacefully after that?" Trinity wondered, gazing down at Libra, sound asleep back in her cradle.

Neo smiled, "She's still sleeping off the anaesthetic. When she wakes up, I'm sure she'll make us both pay."

"I don't want to go through that again."

"What?" 

"Separation."

He slipped his arms around her waist, "I know, you're not supposed to have been made to leave her so soon. Especially knowing what was going to be done."

"How much longer do we have here?" she asked quietly.

"Two more weeks, then we ship back out," Neo answered, "…You can stay here with her if you want."

"No," she shook her head, "We're coming with you. I'm not leaving her and we're not leaving you, got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he joked. He sighed, tightening his arms around her, "It still hurts. I know. I miss them."

Trinity rested her arms on his, "She helps. She helps so much…but…I still feel…"

"Like something's missing."

"…Yeah…" she reached out and adjusted the blanket around Libra, "…and I feel guilty for loving her so much."

"So do I."

She looked back at him, "We're going to get them back, aren't we?"

"Even if we have to defeat every single Agent in there to do it."

-

__

He fell from such a height with ease, avoiding the few shots his 'attacker' fired at him. Landing beside her, on all fours, he looked up at his sister and at their tutor, "…Wont know what hit them…"

- 


	15. Time flies

****

Notes: Prepare to skip some years, otherwise this would drag on forever! I could have rambled, but it'd have been rather pointless… Oh, and a warning about use of language in this chapter. Thanks to Tristan for letting me use Cosmos again and to Dak for letting me use August.

****

-

the female apophis: That'd be telling! Meep! Thanks for the support!

****

Divamercury: It is sad and it worries me that I'm writing it. Thank you!

****

geekgurl: At least its having the desired effect! Thank you very much!

****

Mirror: lol. Funny scene! Glad to know you're enjoying it! Thanks!

****

Agent Josey: They are indeed! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Angel-Of-Lightness: Again, that'd be telling! Well, Lys managed to resist for nearly a year! Thanks!

****

Da Buffster: I know. I have troubling combining 'mum-mode' and 'kick-ass-mode'. I intend to go back and re-write, as this has been troubling me for the past week! Erm…and I cant promise anything! Thank you!

-

"They grow up too fast," Neo commented, watching Libra tapping, in a somewhat confused manner, at one of the monitors that Link had lowered to her level, "I still think of her as a baby."

"Don't let her hear you say that," Trinity's voice came from behind him.

He smiled, "Cant help it."

She sighed, watching her youngest child continue to try and set up whatever program she was attempting to run on the screen, "…I cant believe we still haven't even found a trace of them yet."

"They're alive. The Oracle assured us that much."

"And you know how I feel about her."

He attempted to change the subject, "I'm just glad we set up a separate mini-network inside here. Who know what havoc she could wreck on the main systems?"

"She just pushes buttons and hopes…"

"You said it," Neo grinned.

Trinity smiled, before raising her voice to call her daughter to her, "Libra? Time to eat," she looked across at Neo, "And then I'm gonna kick your ass…"

He took the five year old girl into his arms, "Oh yeah?"

"You wait."

"You wish."

-

__

"You still don't get it, do you?" the sixteen year old girl shook her head in dismay and reloaded the M-15 she held in her hands, "They aren't going to find us, they don't want to find us, and I honestly don't give a shit," she took aim and let a stream of bullets fly toward the target furthest from them.

"You forget that easily?" her twin questioned.

The teen frowned, narrowing her eyes to see how many times she'd hit her intended spot, "I don't forget. I move on. I thought you had too."

"Don't you ever wonder what's happening to us?" he demanded.

"I don't wonder," she raised the weapon again, "I know."

"We don't even know what happened. He's never told us."

"She was still Inside. She didn't get out in time.. A sentinel grabbed us and was fried by the Neb's EMP. They didn't come after us. Now we're here and we have a purpose," she fired another round at the target, "It was over seven years ago. Get over it."

He was silent for several long moments, blue eyes downcast, "And what is our purpose then, sister?"

She whirled to face him, discarding the M-15 and snatching a simple handgun from the floor, vaulting backward and firing the weapon at the same time.

He managed to dodge four of the shots, to his credit, but nearly panicked when he couldn't evade the fifth, his sister having to manipulate its path herself so it wouldn't make contact with him.

She nodded, coldly, but appreciatively, "You know. Deny it all you want, brother, but you know just as well as I do."

He wouldn't make eye contract, but replied all the same, quietly, "Revenge."

A smile passed across her face, "Then perhaps you are not as soft as I thought you were, Lys."

The boy looked up, "Nyx?"

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

"…Do you ever wish we were free?" he asked softly.

She paused, before turning to face her target again, "…Sometimes," she admitted, "But then I remember who left us here…and how much I hate them."

-

"That's it, you're getting it!"

Libra watched with interest as Athene demonstrated another move to the two boys in front of her, waiting for them to try and repeat it. Her mother stood over her, the two of them stepping aside to allow the boys to take a turn. Everybody had insisted that the children actually _learn_ some self defence themselves before any of them received direct downloads. They were Zion born, they had to learn everything else, and nobody wanted them becoming dependant on downloads for everything.

Anieli executed the final kick, managing to remain standing, but shifted slightly on the leg his weight was balance on. The boy looked up at Athene for approval.

"You're doing well, Li!" she encouraged, "Now what do you have to remember about these places?"

"Free our minds," the brown haired boy, Sphere, replied.

"Right. This isn't the Real World. Keep that in your minds at all times," Athene ushered the two boys to the sidelines, "Trinity, Lib?"

Libra smiled at her god-mother and stood up, following her mother to the centre of the dojo. Trinity had insisted that only she and Neo train their daughter; it wasn't that she distrusted any of the others, but this way they could keep her to a certain regime and keep track of what she knew and what she didn't. This said, at nearly seven years old, Libra had never set foot in the real Matrix and was only six months into 'training'. The girl tucked a stray strand of black hair back into its band, taking a step away from Trinity into a basic fighting stance.

"Remember, Libby, don't try and _make_ things happen. When you're ready, they will," Trinity assured her.

"I'm ready," the girl replied determinedly, before she tried to strike her mother.

__

-

She was finally allowed out on her own, without 'company' watching over her every move, for the first time since she woke up there, walking freely about the streets. Long raven hair trailing down her back, black leather boots, trousers, black vest top, full length leather coat, a female shadow prowling the city. Freedom. She knew she'd return, of her own choice…but for once….it was good to be able to truly be alone, even in such a crowd. She let herself smile, staring up at the sky, nearly crashing into a man clad in a white coat, about to rectify her mistake, before her arms were forced behind her back and her legs kicked out from under her. Giving a shout of protest, the girl tried to break free, only to be unceremoniously dragged away. 

-

Her head was forced back, the individual she still couldn't see holding her still, one hand on her shoulder.

"…So you are one half of what they have been searching for," an old woman frowned down at her.

"Go to hell!" she shouted, trying to get up off the floor, still being held to her knees.

"Should I tell them it is already too late?" she continued.

"Get your hands off me…" the girl uttered in a menacingly low voice.

The Oracle sighed, "Release her, Seraph, it'll be easier in the long run."

The grip she was held in was abruptly released, scrambling to her feet, pleased that she was tall enough to look right over the woman's head, "Who are you?" she demanded harshly.

She tilted her head, "Who do you think I am, child?"

"Some woman who takes some sort of sadistic joy in kidnapping people?"

The Oracle turned away, "You have some nerve to call me sadistic, kiddo," she sat down by the kitchen table, "Anyone can see the path of destruction you two leave."

"Is there a point to this?" she questioned in a bored tone.

The woman looked up at her, "It is hard to believe that you are his daughter. I used to imagine such a pleasant young lady when he spoke of you. You're just like him, you know."

"I am nothing like him."

She took a slow breath, "Even now it is possible to draw back from the edge."

The black clad girl narrowed her brown eyes and folded her arms.

"They want you back. Eight years they've been searching. They cant let go."

Rage surged through her, "I don't give a fuck what you or they want."

"You don't have to continue down this path, girl," the Oracle snapped.

She bit back a response as the room flickered around her, "…I don't want to go back. I cant go back…"

"Its never too late…"

Her surroundings altered completely, to a large room, in darkness, windows looking down to the street many floors below. The very same room she and her brother had awoken in those eight years ago. She whirled round as the door opened, a familiar figure in the doorway.

"Well, Miss Anderson…I think its time we had a little chat…"

For the first time in many years, she was truly afraid.

-

"Shit!" Nefertiti swore loudly and threw herself down one of the flights of stairs in the skyscraper, she and Cosmos had been climbing to get to the hard-line, "August! We need another exit! We're under fire!"

"…Whatever was just firing at you…" August stared at the Operator screens, "…reads human."

"What!?"

"I know, I know, its too fast to be human!"

Cosmos was right by her side, the two of them running as fast as their legs could carry them down the next flight of stairs, "Ground level…" he uttered, catching sight of the pavement. 

They barely had time to draw breath before a dark figure came crashing through the huge window at the front of the building, sending glass shards flying everywhere.

"What the…?" he started.

The figure got to its, or rather, her, feet, an M-16 held innocently in her grasp. Her dark eyes surveyed the scene before a slow smile spread across her face and she opened fire…

"Get down!" Nefertiti yelled, dropping instantly to the floor.

On the way to the ground, Cosmos caught the figure unaware, from behind, bringing his right leg up and kicking the weapon clear from her grasp.

The Captain scrambled back to her feet, the other girl lunging for her lost M-16, "Who are you?" she demanded.

She stopped, tilting her head and staring coldly back, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would, actually," Nefertiti shot back, two pistols aimed at the stranger's head.

The girl grimaced, "Too bad," she appeared to defy gravity as she flipped over the other woman's head, spinning and bringing up her back leg to kick Nefertiti in the back, sending her back to the floor, reclaiming her weapon as she landed. She span round to face them again, only to see the male grab his comrade by the elbow and practically drag her down the last flight of stairs. She stared briefly out of the broken window, debating the 'small' drop to the street. She opted for dropping the weapon, her fists curling into balls, as she watched the two rebels run across the street, "Exodus!" the screech echoed across the street as she called for her partner.

-

"I need to talk to their daughter," The Oracle spoke firmly to Niobe, "I need to talk to her soon. But most of all I need to talk to Trinity."

"Trinity?" Ghost frowned.

"Do you honestly think she's going to listen to anything I say after our previous argument?" 

"I see your point," Niobe muttered.

"What do you want with Libby?" Ghost almost demanded.

"That is between myself and Libra," the Oracle insisted.

"She's never been in here. You know that," the other woman commented.

The Oracle stood, "Yes, Niobe, I know that. But I must see her. Please tell them both and ask Trinity to visit as soon as possible."

Niobe put her sunglasses back on, frustrated, "Got it."

-

"Operator," Neferiti practically yelled into her mobile, "Get me the Neb."

"Why?" August questioned.

"Just do it!" Cosmos shouted across, still running, occasionally looking back over his shoulder, blue eyes searching for any sign of the girl.

They managed to find an abandoned alley-way and sank back against the wall, peering out occasionally to see if anybody was in pursuit.

"You know who that was?" Nefertiti gasped, trying catch her breath.

"Reads human? I can take a guess," Cosmos nodded, "Shit…" he rested his head against the wall, "You okay, Ti?"

"Yeah…"

"Where's the exit?" he drew his pistols and checked them over, briefly.

"August's working on it. I hope," she exchanged a fearful glance with him, "…Jesus. It cant be…"

-


	16. Encounters

****

Notes: Meep! Anyone want to see a drawing of Nyx? Its not great, and I can only draw anime-style. ; But yeah, anyone interested and I'll post a link.

****

-

Da Buffster: It does indeed. Especially when tests are just around the corner. Thanks!

****

SapphireNight: Thank you very much! And thank you so much for your lovely review of 'Until You Fight Them'! :::hugs:::

****

the female apophis: All shall be explained, hon, all shall be explained. ^^ Love ya! Thanks again! 

****

Divamercury: Okay…maybe for somebody! Thanks for reviewing!

fuzzi fox: Thank you! I know how you feel. So little time!

-

"…I cant find any trace of them…" she clenched her jaw, hissing her answer.

"I don't know where they went," he said in a vicious tone, "They were too fast."

"_Nobody_ is too fast," Genesis growled.

"They're weak. They're probably hiding somewhere…" Exodus narrowed his eyes.

"Then we'll find them…" she took off ahead of him, jumping to the next rooftop, not looking back.

-

"Link!"

"Ouch! Calm down!" Link winced as the woman yelled down the phone at him, "What's wrong?"

"Get me Neo-"

"What?"

"Neo, Morpheus, Trinity, any of them! Link! Now, please!" Nefertiti ordered.

"Trinity and Libra are in the Construct," he explained.

"Then Neo! Get me Neo!" she continued to speak in an overly loud voice.

"Hey! Neo!" Link turned on his chair, "Nefertiti wants a word. Or a yell."

He frowned, where he had been monitoring Libra's skills, "What's wrong?" he strode over to the Operator station.  
"No idea, but she sounds panicked," he handed over the headset.

Neo took the set and looped it over his head, "Neo."

"Gods!" Nefertiti breathed in relief, "I think we just found her."

Neo frowned, "Who?"

"Nyx! She just tried to beat the crap out of us!"

"What?"

"I don't know, Neo, but whatever was chasing us read human, fitted her description and the right age for her to be alive now."

"Except vicious…" Cosmos muttered.

Neo blinked several times and took a breath, "You're telling me you've just found Nyx?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. But whoever we just ran in to wasn't a rebel, read human and was too quick for even one of us," Nefertiti sighed.

"I'm coming in-"

Cosmos heard his words and grabbed the phone off his Captain with a swift apology, "Don't come in here. The last thing we need is for you to run into her."

"If its Nyx I can-"

"And if its not? We don't know anything here!"

"Get to the hard-line. We'll call the Isis once you're out," Neo curled one of his fists into a ball in frustration.

"Got it," Cosmos handed the phone back to Nefertiti.

"Right," she flicked the mobile shut and shoved it into her pocket.

-

"That's not them…" Exodus frowned, peering down at the two distinctive looking individuals walking down the street below them.

"No…" Genesis let a cruel smiled spread across her face, "But they'll do…"

-

"What does she want with Libra?" Ghost asked for the sixth time.

"I don't know, Ghost, but she'd better have a good reason for it. She's just a kid," Niobe shook her head, "Why does she always have to be so damned cryptic?" she asked of nobody.

He side-stepped another person, "One of the qualifications for being an Oracle," he frowned, noting the road they were headed down was closed off from traffic.

"Well she'd better-" Niobe whirled round just in time to block a strike to her head, a taller young woman standing over her, frowning, "What the hell do you think you're-" she didn't have time to complete her sentence, as another punch came her way, striking her in the stomach, sending her flying through the crowd to the floor, on the edge of the pavement.

"Going to go help her?" a male voice brought Ghost out of his shock. Several hits at his upper body flew in quick succession, Ghost managing to duck and bring the boy's legs out from under him, stunned when he flipped back to his feet with ease.

Genesis grinned, showing her teeth in a predatory fashion, "…I thought not…" she leapt after her own prey, who was just beginning to stir.

-

Her mother vanished in front of her, before the world around her dematerialised and her eyes shot open, returning to the Real World. Libra blinked a couple of times at the green lights just above her eyes, adjusting her vision as they flickered off and her father took the headset from her. Athene, meanwhile, was removing the sets from Sphere and Anieli. 

"What's wrong?" Trinity immediately asked her partner, "What's urgent?

"…Nefertiti and Cosmos think they just ran into Nyx," Neo uttered.

"What!?"

Libra sat up, "…My sister?"

Trinity ignored her for the time being, "What do you mean 'ran into'?"

"…Whoever it was just attacked them. Nefertiti said the girl fitted Nyx' description, at least eyes, hair, age…"

"Attacked them?" her eyes widened.

"I don't know," Neo shrugged helplessly.

"It's a trick," Trinity stated, "Nyx wouldn't attack anybody."

Libra got up from the chair and stared up at both her parents, "Where's Nyx?" she had been well informed about her older twin siblings since she was old enough to realise who they were.

"What's going on?" Athene frowned, the two boys by her side.

Trinity was still staring, somewhat shocked, "…Nyx has been seen Inside."

"What!?"

"We know," Neo answered, "…But if it was her…its not good."

Libra stood silently observing the scene, exchanging a confused glance with Sphere, who shrugged. She returned her gaze to her parents, tilting her head, trying to gage their mood. Whatever it was, if it concerned her lost sister, obviously had them both worried, no matter how hard they tried to hide it from her.

-

"Shit, shit, shit!" Nefertiti swore repeatedly as the spike was taken from her bio-port, "and shit!"

"You got a trace on that girl?" Cosmos looked up at Kay, who in turn glanced across to August.

"Too fast. Too damned fast," the Operator slammed a hand down on one of the keyboards in a rare moment of rage, "Sorry."

"You wanted to call the Neb again?" Mayfly questioned, almost white eyes frowning in concern.

"Yeah," Cosmos nodded and stood.

"Shit…" Nefertiti lay back in her chair, covering her eyes with one hand, "They're not gonna like this."

-

Ghost managed to floor the boy again, a pistol instantly in his grasp, aimed directly for his head, "Don't move."

Exodus sneered, "If I wanted to, I could've killed you the second I saw you."

"Tough words, kid," he answered, "Call your friend off."

The dark haired boy snorted, "I don't control her."

"Call. Her. Off," Ghost repeated slowly. For a moment he caught a glimpse of fear and apprehension on his features that somehow reminded him of somebody.

Exodus lay still for several seconds, debating whether to knock the weapon out of his hands or not, before shutting his eyes in defeat, "Genesis!" he shouted.

The girl halted, Niobe caught in her grip by the throat, "Brother?" she caught sight of the weapon aimed at his temple, dropping her victim in an instant, "Let him go," she stated in a deadly calm voice. She paused, wondering why he hadn't knocked his opponent to the ground. He had the ability…then again, he didn't always agree with her methods.

"What do you care if he lives or dies?" Ghost pressed.

"I don't," Genesis lied, taking a step towards the two.

Niobe, meanwhile, crawled back to the pavement and managed to get to her feet.

The girl whipped her head round at the sound of sirens approaching.

"I take it none of us want to be caught by those."

Niobe stood ready to run, silently begging for Ghost to follow her.

"No," Exodus admitted in a growl.

Ghost threw the gun away from him, making a single high back-flip over Genesis' head and taking off after his Captain.

"Let's go!" Genesis hissed, running off in the opposite direction, leaving her brother lying in the middle of the street.

Exodus was on his feet in a second, running headlong after her, "We failed."

"No," she assured him, smiling sadistically, "We won. We were never out to kill them."

"Then what were we out to do?"

She paused, the smile still on her face as she ran, "…Send _them_ a message."

-

"You say it was definitely Nyx?" Neo repeated.

"No, I said it was a girl who _could_ be Nyx," Nefertiti answered, "We don't know anything for sure."

"What happened?"

"We headed for the hard-line and were stopped just before we got there. We didn't even get a good look at whoever was responsible for that. Next think we know, somebody crashes through the window and opens fire."

"I-" a bleeping alerted him to another call trying to get through to the Neb, "Call you back later? Somebody else is trying to get through. Are you still going to be in broadcast level?" he questioned.

"We cant afford to be," she replied, "We have to get back to Zion to recharge the ship."

"We're headed back in two days to take Sphere and Aneili home."

"I guess we'll see you then," the link to the Isis went dead.

"Neb," Neo answered.

"Neo, its Niobe."

"Morpheus: Niobe's on the line," Neo called.

The Captain made his way to stand behind Neo, taking the headset, "Morpheus."

"Get a message to everyone," she immediately started, "Two individuals dressed like free-minds, barely more than kids, mid teens, do not approach. They move like the agents."

"Two of them?" he asked.

"Yeah," Niobe nodded, "A girl with long black hair, brown eyes," she halted, "I didn't get a look at the boy. Ghost?" she called.

Morpheus made eye contact with Trinity, "They've run into them too."

"Boy with blue eyes, black hair, around the same height as the girl," she continued, "What do you mean we've run into them 'too'?"

"Nefertiti and Cosmos just took a beating from a girl of the same description."

"Shit," Niobe uttered.

"We think its Nyx. And Lys, now," Morpheus explained.

"They've seen Lys too?" Trinity halted, Libra beside her.

"What the hell do you mean?" the other Captain demanded, "They couldn't be…they wouldn't…" realisation dawned, "…It fits."

"Doesn't it just…" Morpheus sighed.

"Oh," she remembered, "The Oracle wants Trinity to see her. And she most of all wants to talk to Libra."

"Libra?"

"What?" Neo blinked.

"The Oracle wishes to see Libra."

"No way in hell," Trinity swore.

Libra stepped away from her mother's side, looking up at the adults crowded round the Operator station and innocently uttered her response, "…Okay."

-


	17. Levels of Trust

****

Notes: Don't ask. For a lot of this, I was listening to really girly music ,'Purachina' in particular.

****

-

SapphireNight: You're welcome! :::hugs again::: Your reviews made my day! I'll get right onto reading your fic. ^^ Which I'll probably have done when I've posted this. Thanks!

****

the female apophis: Sorry! :::hides::: Eeep. Am I honestly confusing you? Sorry! :::hugs tightly:::

****

Kal Torak: Believe me, when I thought of the scene that became this, I had no idea the plot was going to get this big! Thank you!

****

Mirror: Thanks! Oh yes, they want a showdown. Mwahahaha. Thanks for the support!

****

Trialia: Good to know you're enjoying reading! Genesis I'm taking as the Latin, from Greek, 'the origin or coming into being of something'. Ie – Nyx isn't Nyx at all anymore, she's reborn as Genesis. And could come into play at the end…

****

Agent Josey: Affinity, Addict, Abyss, Altair (Greek – bird/star) Athan (Greek – immortal). Any good? Ah yes, the waiting game. I'm all for Hungry Hippos myself. Though if I remember correctly, the pink one broke… Thanks for reviewing!

****

geekgurl: 'Shit' may or may not be the word for how this turns out. No telling yet! lol, go Libra! ^^ Thank you!

****

Da Buffster: Libra is around seven years old. I'll scan the pics in and hopefully put them up soon. ^^ Thanks!

****

Divamercury: Continuing as requested! lol. Thank you!

-

Neo stared down at his daughter, somewhat amazed at the trust she must hold in a being she had never met, her mother hated and half of Zion mistrusted, "Okay?" he repeated.

Libra nodded, "I'll go."

"It's not just up to you, Libby," Trinity stated.

The child looked up at her mother, "If she wants to see me, I must go. If any of you are called by her, you go. So must I."

"There speaks the seventy year old woman in the seven year old body," Link quipped.

"I don't trust her, Libra," she stressed.

"She must have a good reason to want to see her," Neo reasoned.

"She knew about Nyx and Lys and didn't utter a word. What makes you think we can trust her with Libby?" Trinity shot back.

Libra took this opportunity, sensing an impending argument, to back away from the collection of adults around the Operator station, shuffling away to stand with Sphere and Li.

"The Oracle wants to see you?" Li whispered.

She shrugged her response, "I don't know why."

"Maybe its something to do with your lessons," Sphere offered, ruffling his hands through his brown hair.

"But I'm not any better than either of you," Libra countered.

"But you're _their_ daughter," the boy stressed.

"That doesn't mean anything."

He smiled at her, "Yes it does, Lib."

She shook her head, "No. I'm just a girl. Dad may be 'The One', but I'm just me…" she looked down at the floor, worried, "…Aren't I?"

-

"You have set things in motion."

"Yes," she threw her coat over the back of the chair in their tiny room, "we have."

"Why didn't you kill them?"

"What would have been the point?" Exodus gave a slight shrug, "If we had killed them then nobody would have been able to report anything."

Smith nodded appreciatively, "You were both in the news yesterday."

Genesis let forth a bark of a laugh, "What for?"

"Those five individuals you eliminated. They can find no evidence to convict anybody. One eyewitness reported two 'teenagers' escaping the scene with ease."

"They deserved it," Exodus spat.

"If they really were that stupid as to try that on a major high-street bank," his sister commented.

"Good," Smith nodded, taking the handle of the door in his hand, "Tomorrow your training intensifies."

Genesis smiled in a deadly sweet manner, "…Then tomorrow more of them die…"

The door shut behind him, leaving the killers in darkness.

-

"If anything happens, we disregard anything she says in the future," Trinity concluded, "anything," she looked pointedly at her Captain, "and you will not be able to convince me otherwise."

"It is your choice, Trinity," Morpheus answered.

"Damn right it is," she muttered, regretting getting that close to insubordination.

"Libra?" Neo called his daughter, where she was still engaged in hushed discussion with the two boys.

"Dad?" she turned round.

"You want to see the Oracle?" he questioned.

"Yes," she nodded, about to protest when Sphere gave her a shove forward.

"We'll be coming with you."

"Okay."

"But first some alterations need to be done to your SI," Link added. He frowned at the girl's parents, "and both your RSI's."

"Why?" Neo frowned.

"Dressing Lib up like one of us? Great way to attract attention. Keeping your RSI's and letting hers be normal for a kid her age? That's just going to look weird. In a 'look at me' way."

"Are you ready to enter the Construct alone, Libra?" Morpheus pressed.

She pondered this for a few seconds, uncertain. She'd never been alone in any of the training situations, either with Athene or with one of her parents. The children had never been allowed to be Jacked in on their own, "…Yes."

"Broadcast level?" Athene leaned over Link's shoulder.

"And not a sentinel in sight," the Operator replied, "and somehow that's just wrong."

Libra hopped into one of the chairs, taking the headset that was handed to her. She checked the transmitters and before slipping it over her head and positioning the now glowing lights above her eyes, leaning back as her mother looped the restraints over her.

"Its okay. We'll all be right here," Trinity assured her.

"I know," Libra offered her a smile.

"Ready?" Link questioned.

"Have fun," Li called across to her.

She stopped fiddling nervously with the sleeves of her jumper, still able to move her hands, "Yes."

"Night, Libby," Neo smiled.

Libra grinned at her father's long running joke, "Night, Dad," her eyes fell shut as Neo flipped the switch that diverted the data to the link at the head-set terminal. When she opened them again, she found herself in the same outfit she wore to train in, almost blinded by the pure white that surrounded her.

__

"Its up to you now," Link's voice echoed around the area.

"…I don't know what they wear in the Matrix…" her voice sounded rather small, even to herself.

__

"Just think of something and we'll tell you yes or no."

Right. Okay. Should be easy. Just had to think it. 'No time like the present', she remembered Morpheus having said once. Libra shut her eyes and concentrated. Anything could happen in here. This wasn't her, this was just her Avatar. She could wear anything. Make herself look completely different. Suddenly, this sounded a lot more fun. She'd seen skirts and dresses girls her age wore back in Zion; she had never been one of the 'girly' girls, she usually stuck to trousers. But now… Libra opened her eyes to find herself in a cream coloured dress down to her ankles, white sandals on her feet and a silver bracelet round her right wrist. She giggled at her success and span round in circles in delight, "What about this?" she called out.

Link smiled, and looked back to her parents, _"Maybe a little more street-worthy, Lib."_

"Oh," she abruptly stopped, composing herself. For a moment, she had forgotten everybody was watching her. Libra shut her eyes again and decided to go for something more sensible. Like the trousers she usually wore, minus the rips and holes. And a top that didn't have holes in the sleeves. She opened her eyes, dressed in dark blue trousers and a long, open sleeved, top of the same colour. She frowned, finding herself barefoot. Boots! Her parents wore boots. She wanted boots. Now she could have them! The girl concentrated again and gave an experimental jump when black boots appeared on her feet. Libra examined the sleeves of her new top, several strands of black hair falling across her face. Now she could do something about that too. Plaits. Nice braids. She'd never bothered with her hair, except to get it cut to a reasonable length, as it now fell to shoulders. Right. She tilted her head back, stretching, returning to her former position with two plaits now in place, "This?" she called out.

__

"Very pretty," Link laughed softly. He turned back to Trinity and Neo, "Your turn."

Trinity grimaced, "…Fine."

"I'll jack you guys in," Athene wandered back to the semicircle of chairs.

"No dresses," she warned Neo, "I know you and your code altering."

He grinned slyly, "Wouldn't dream of it," he lay back and the Real World vanished.

Libra beamed as her father appeared beside her, "I did it!" she stared as his RSI altered in an instant, back to dark jeans, matching T-shirt and a dark coat, "No fair!"

"Sorry, Lib," he smiled, "You'll get the hang of it."

"Nice distraction," Trinity's voice came from behind them, Libra staring at her in turn, finding her mother drastically altered. She wore simple blue jeans and a white vest top, black boots and long black leather coat, segments of her short hair curled.

Neo grinned, "You love it," he teased.

She mock hit him, "Watch it, One-boy."

__

"Ready?" Link asked.

"No," Trinity shook her head, "Guns," she caught Neo's gaze, "You want to go in un-armed?"

"Point taken," he nodded as the racks of the armoury appeared around them, "Let's get on with it."

-

"Gen?"

"Yeah?" the reply came out of the darkness.

"You ever wonder why he doesn't fight us himself?" Exodus questioned, lying in his bed, staring at nothing.

"Because he knows we'd kick the shit out of him," overconfidence seemed to be her forte.

"He made those cuts and bruises on you, didn't he?" her brother asked softly.

Genesis remained tactfully silent on the real issue, "He taught me a lesson. I couldn't take him on alone."

"Why'd he fight you?" 

She sighed quietly. Exodus had never been given the moment's freedom she had. He was still too unstable. Genesis silently cursed herself for allowing herself to be caught so easily by that Prophetess' henchman, "I made a mistake. And it cost me."

"What did you do?" he wasn't going to let the matter drop.

She clenched her jaw, "I was weak."

"Just weak?" Exodus pressed, not understanding.

"Yes," she rolled onto her side, facing the wall, "So do not let that be your downfall, brother. Never let down your guard, never give in. Or you'll learn the hard way."

-

"Don't you love family outings?" Athene grinned, absently watching the coding falling down the screens she sat in front of.

"What're they doing?" Li asked.

"Just walking down the street," Link responded.

"Where does the Oracle live?" Sphere frowned.

"Anywhere," Athene replied, "But it always looks the same."

-

"Welcome," the woman at the door smiled, "She is expecting you," she looked down at the young girl, "This must be Libra?"

"Yes," she nodded.

She took Libra's hand, "The Oracle has very much been looking forward to meeting you."

"Me?"

"What does she want?" Trinity demanded.

"I do not know," the woman answered, "I do not involve myself in her affairs," she led Libra into the living room, several children, her age and younger, sitting around, some items floating, some of the kids just sleeping, other's involved in some sort of game, "Why don't you wait here with the Potentials, Libra?"

She looked back at her parent's for approval, "Okay," she nervously sat down beside a very young girl, who had an object twirling in front of her eyes, an object that was constantly changing shape.

"…How do you do that?" Libra asked quietly.

A smile crossed the toddler's face, "It can take any form, any shape, it doesn't conform to being one thing. Having access to all the software in the Avatar allows one to do such things. A few more years and I may no longer be able to do this, unless I keep my mind free."

She was somewhat shocked at the words that came from such a young child's mouth, but nodded, "You're very talented."

"You could do this too, you believe what I do."

"…I…I'm not that good yet."

"You are free-born, it is to be expected."

"How do you know that?"

"The Oracle speaks kindly of you."

"Neo?" the woman touched his arm.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"The Oracle wishes to see Trinity only, for now."

"Oh," he stepped back, "Okay…"

"Come and speak with me," she lowered her voice, "We must leave Libra to discover what she may be capable of…"

Neo looked back at his daughter, still watching the toddler morph the object in front of her, "Cant hurt, I guess."

Trinity shook her head and stepped into the kitchen of the apartment to find the Oracle taking a tray out of the oven, setting it down on the hob, "Just a second, Trinity…"

She remained still, waiting for the older woman to finish her task.

"New look?" the Oracle asked.

Trinity blinked. She hadn't even caught sight of her yet, "Kind of."

"Well now," she finally turned round, taking her oven-gloves off, "I'd say it suits you," she smiled.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Straight down to business, just like always," she sat down, "I called you here to reassure you that you can trust me with your youngest."

"How do I know that?"

"Why would I want to harm her?"

"Why wouldn't you tell us about Nyx and Lys?"

The Oracle sighed, "I don't know everything, Trinity, I know _enough_. I don't know what outcomes your choices will have, I just know that you have to make them, and I can help you. I know the ends of some paths and not of others. I cannot make you do anything."

"You knew they were going to be plugged in," Trinity countered.

"I knew they might be. I knew they might already be dead."

"I don't have time for your cryptic answers. What do you want with Libra?"

"That is between Libra and myself," she answered.

"You say we all have choices? I have the choice of taking my daughter away right now," Trinity stated.

"You wont do that."

"And why wont I?"

"Because you want Libra to make her own choices. You want to give her the chance."

"We've already lost two children because of your prophecies. I will not lose her too," she said firmly.

"I cant promise you anything, you know that," the Oracle tilted her head and looked up at Trinity, "I am truly sorry about what has happened to Nyx and Lys. But they are alive. I cannot find them, but one day you may be able to. If I could have stopped this, I would have, Trinity."

Trinity looked away, "…I don't want to lose Libra…she's all we have…"

"I know, child, I know," she stood up, "and you know that you're going to let her see me."

Her head snapped back up;

"Because you're a good mother. And you know, despite your misgivings, that its for the best," the Oracle smiled, "Go and bring your daughter, Trinity. She's going to be just like you, you know."

-


	18. Promises

****

Notes: This'll be the last chapter for at least three to four days, because I've been ill for several weeks now and I need to take a break and catch up with the college work I've missed; I've been ill for the last several updates and have been panicking about writing going down the drain because my head wont work. Bye for now!

****

-

angelical: Thanks! Erm, the title is what it is…should be a clue as to how things are going to proceed. Its not over until 'Fin' appears at the end of a chapter, so you never know…

****

Trialia: I was about to reply to your e-mail, but you beat me to it. ^^; Actually, the chapter was longer than some of the others, but just seemed shorter because of a lack of major action I guess. That and I went all 'dressing up' on people! Thanks!

****

the female apophis: Yay! Non confusion! :::hugs::: Here it is! Thank you, hon!

****

Mirror: I was bitter too. Picture four girls sitting in a row, sobbing through the end of the movie. Yep. I was one of 'em. And I still can't promise anything. I came up with the end before the beginning and the title is a clue…not to say that it wont work out, not to say that it will. 

****

Divamercury: Thanks! Here be more!

****

Chaosti: Woo! Showdown! Mwa! Thanks!

****

geekgurl: Don't know where that line came from, but it had to go in! lol! Thank you!

****

SapphireNight: Thank you! This'll be the last for a few days, but I cant help that, sorry! 

****

Shadow 2207: Thank you very much! :::hugs::: I love writing…so…it just kinda happens…I've written myself into some awful moods sometimes!

-

"Libra?" Trinity stepped out of the kitchen without another word, calling her daughter to her, "The Oracle wants to see you now."

Libra dutifully got to her feet, smiling briefly at the young girl at her feet, "It was nice meeting you," she said politely.

The child stopped the object morphing and let it drop into her outstretched hand, "You too, Libra," she smiled properly for the first time, "I'm Kineta."

She thought for a second, "Kinetic," she nodded, "It suits you."

"Libra suits you too," Kineta threw the object into the air and caught it once. Her expression suddenly became solemn, at least, as solemn as a four year old child's could, "You shouldn't keep the Oracle waiting," she nodded in the direction of the kitchen.

"Thanks," Libra answered, turning toward her mother, looking up at her briefly, before she took a breath and entered the kitchen.

Trinity hovered outside expectantly, looking after the girl every few seconds, before the Oracle gave a wry grin and made a shooing motion;

"Honey, she's in safe hands. Leave her be."

She sighed and reluctantly left them to it, catching a glimpse of Neo in the next room and deciding to join him. She just hoped that the whole scenario wasn't going to be another she would regret for years to come.

-

"August here."

"Hey, I hear you guys had a run in with the latest terrors," Sparks greeted.

"You could say that," August muttered, "Nothing can be human and read that fast."

"Any chance of speaking to Nefertiti?"

"Sure," the Operator abandoned his headset, calling across to Cosmos, "Where's the Captain?"

"Quarters," he replied, "Got a call?"

"Sparks."

"Ah," Cosmos took several paces forward and a couple of steps up a nearby ladder, "Ti!" he raised his voice, "Ti! Sparks' on the line!"

A clattering noise and several seconds later, a muffled reply was heard, "He has the worse timing ever! He must calculate when I sleep!"

"But ya love him all the same," her 2IC dared to answered.

Nefertiti appeared on the second level, "I wonder why sometimes," she swung herself down the ladder and to the lower level, "Any idea what's going on?"

"Something about the girl you ran into," August answered.

"How does he know about it?" 

"No idea."

She took the headset off August and sat down by the Operator station, "Sparks? What's wrong?"

"I love you too," he quipped.

"No kidding here, Sparks, we only just made it out of there."

"Same for Niobe and Ghost."

Her dark eyes widened, "What?"

"Two teens attacked them out of nowhere, right after they saw the Oracle. They fitted the description of the one that jumped you guys," Sparks sighed.

"The other?" she gestured for Cosmos to join her.

"A boy…" he hesitated, "Matches what Lys would look like if he were alive now."

"Shit…" Cosmos muttered.

"You're saying that we attacked by the children of Neo and Trinity? That it really _was_ Nyx?" Nefertiti stared at the screens for lack of anything else to fix her gaze on.

"…We don't know exactly. But they're fast, agile, combat ready…we just don't know. They're just not _quite_ good enough yet. At least, not to go after groups successfully."

"Hold it!" Cosmos held up a hand, "Okay, if they're alive, if it really is them, why are they attacking us? Why are they going after us? And why didn't the machines kill them straight off; why bother jacking in two kids?"

"Why bother leaving the Neb and its crew intact and just take the twins?" Sparks shot back, "We're really in the dark here. If its them, we don't even understand how they got so good at what _we_ do."

Nefertiti shook her head, "…Or what the _Agents_ do."

"You have a point there," the Co-Pilot nodded grimly.

"You guys heading back to Zion anytime soon?" she questioned.

"Tomorrow."

"The Neb should be there in two days, we'll be home by early tomorrow morning. What about you?" 

"Tomorrow evening, if we push it," Sparks replied.

"We need to compare notes," Cosmos ran a hand through his dark brown hair and gave a frustrated sigh.

"See you there?" Nefertiti proposed.

"Sure thing."

-

"So, Libra, how are you today?" The Oracle gestured for her to take the chair opposite her at the kitchen table.

The girl sat down, nervously, and shot short glances across the table at the stranger. This was the Oracle? She looked like a normal lady…, "I'm, erm…fine, thank you."

"Glad to hear it," she answered, "Any of this what you expected?"

"The Matrix?"

The Oracle nodded.

Libra paused, "…I guess so. It's like a lot of the simulations. But its not like home at all."

"You want to go home?"

"No," the reply was immediate, "I like being on the Neb with Dad and Mom."

"You're not scared?" she pressed.

Libra gazed down at her feet, "…Sometimes," she admitted.

The Oracle stood, taking a spatula from a nearby drawer, starting to dish the cookies from the baking tray to a cooling rack, "What scares you the most, Libra?"

She frowned, wary of the question, "Why do you want to know?"

"We're all afraid of something, dear, even me," was the gentle reply.

Libra fiddled with one of her plaits, "…Being alone I guess. Mom and Dad not making it out of the Matrix alive…" she trailed off, "…Not being good enough to protect anybody…" she finished in a whisper.

The Oracle smiled and set the spatula down in the sink, "Oh you're going to be good. You're going to be more than good, kiddo, maybe not like your Dad and certainly not until you're grown up, but that's not why I wanted to see you."

"Why did you want to see me? Why not Sphere or Li?" she asked.

The Prophetess caught the blush that surfaced when she mentioned the first boy's name, but remained silent on the issue, "Because they don't share the same path as you."

"But they're just as good as me, better than me-"

"Libra, its not about how _good_ you are. Its to do with _who_ and _what_ you are…"

The young girl stared across at the Oracle, stunned into silence.

She reclaimed her seat and leant back, "What do you think of your older brother and sister?"

"…I…I don't know them. I just know about them, how they were taken before I was born."

"No, no, what do you _think_ about them? What do you _feel?_"

Libra pondered this, "…I don't know. I guess…it would be nice to have an older brother and sister like Lys and Nyx…Mom and Dad don't really talk about them properly, except when they think I'm not listening. They miss them. It hurts them. If it would stop them hurting, then I want them back. I want to get to know them. The other kids have brothers and sisters and…" she looked away, almost ashamed, "…I don't even know what mine look like."

"Come here, little one," The Oracle opened her arms and patted her lap, "Come on, I don't bite."

She hopped down from her chair and let herself be lifted into the strange lady's arms.

The Oracle sat Libra so she could look her in the eye, "…I'll be honest with you, Libra. They aren't going to find them, not for many years. But they mustn't know that. If they knew, they'd give up, and we can't have that, can we?"

Libra shook her head silently, wondering why this was being told to her alone.

"You see, Nyx and Lys aren't really themselves anymore. This place has changed them, they're nearly all grown up now, you know? They're lost and they can't find their way home."

"Why can't Dad find them? He's supposed to be able to-"

"For all the mastery of the Matrix your father has, this is one path he cannot change. He may dearly want to…but…" she searched for the right words, "Its just not meant to be. And," The Oracle placed a finger over Libra's lips, "You mustn't say a word of this to them. No matter how many times they ask you. You understand?"

She nodded, already feeling the burden of such knowledge, feeling she'd betrayed her parents without breathing a word. And that was it. She couldn't.

"Now," The Oracle deposited her back on the floor and stood up herself, "For your role in this."

"Me?" Libra questioned.

"I didn't call you here to just tell you secrets either," she smiled, "Because, Libra, you may very well be the key to saving their souls."

"Whose?"

"Nyx' and Lys'."

"How?" she whispered.

The Oracle turned away from her, "…There's going to come a time when all of this leads to its near completion. Your father will one day have to face his adversary again. Except the scales aren't tipped in his favour this time…" she looked back at the third child of The One, "You balance it out, honey. Not because of what you can do, because of _who you are_ and what you can do with it. You, your little Avatar here, your code and your heart."

Libra stared mutely for several moments, trying to take all the information in, "…W-What do I do? When will I know what to do?"

The Oracle knelt to her level, "That much, I don't know," she placed a hand on the girl's head, "But you will. You'll know. Trust me on that one," she smiled.

"…I'm just a little girl…I don't know…"

"You will," she pointed to the sign behind the two of them, "You might not understand it now, but you will. You know what that says?"

Libra shook her head slowly.

"Know Thyself," The Oracle stood back up and took something off the counter, "Here," she handed it to Libra, "Have a cookie. It'll make you feel better."

She stared at the biscuit in her hands, "…But its not real."

The Oracle smiled again, "You're right, kid. You're absolutely right," she raised her voice, "Kineta," she called, "Come and take Libby back to her parents," she frowned, "It is 'Libby' isn't it?"

Libra nodded and allowed herself to smile back, "Yes."

"This way," Kineta reached for her hand.

She let herself be guided by the younger girl, looking back at the Oracle.

"And remember; not a word!"

She nodded, silently, feeling rather more grown up than she had when she'd entered the apartment.

-

She dropped silently to the ground, seeing her brother land damn near perfectly on the others side of the building, on the pavement outside.

"Hey, Jet," the dark clad figure flicked out his mobile, "What's wrong?"

"_Get out of there, man,"_ the female Operator on the end of the line urged, _"I've got two readings that I have no idea how to take."_

"What do you mean you-"

A single shot rang out at point blank distance, a tall, thin, shadow of a girl holding the weapon steady as the body dropped to the floor, phone clattering to the pavement beside him.

Exodus walked casually to the other side of the still form, giving his sister a curt nod, "Nice work."

Genesis looked down at the body with contempt, "Thanks," she stepped over it and joined him as they started to walk calmly away, "That's another one of them killed by their own fantasy world."

__

"Beta! Beta, come in! Oh shit, no, don't do this to me…!"

-


	19. Fleeing

****

Notes: Having seen SG-1's 'Heroes Part II' last night I was in a suitably depressed mood to write this fic. As a warning, I'm back at college now, my A2s are in the summer and are very close (okay maybe not to everyone else, but they are to us!) so there might not be updates so often.

-

****

SapphireNight: Thank you! Yes, I do/did have a reasonable explanation; I've been ill for some time now!

****

Mirror: Might not be as long as I've implied; depends on how you look at it. Sorry if this bores you, but its how its going to be, this is a fic from me that has a set story-line for once. 

****

the female apophis: I know we haven't talked in ages, hon! ::hugs:: Thank you!

****

Divamercury: Thanks! I do feel better and half-term is next week, so I get to rest without panicking about what I'm missing. ^^

****

Chaosti: Depends on how many years you consider 'many' really. And whether they're going to get them back at all. I know, that's why the title is what it is, for one. 

****

Agent Josey: Not really. I've been doing work in a school for the last term, on occasion, and you'd be surprised. There's one girl myself and my two friends stay with, she's around seven, and supposedly special needs, but I think she's surprisingly perceptive, considering some of the things she comes out with. Thank you! I've the mind of a two-year old myself.

****

geekgurl: Yes she does, just a little bit. Might come into play later. Thanks, I am feeling better!

****

Da Buffster: Thank you! And yes, they should do, if I write what I intend to. ^^ Still cant promise, sorry! Nobody is going to make me deviate from my plot this time! But this is technically sci-fi, so, as they say, 'you never know'.

****

Gia: Thank you! Yes, Genesis is evil. Very. No, I wont tell you, as you said, 'cause you're right, it would ruin it! ^^;

****

Trialia: If there's one thing I didn't want this fic to have, its mary-sues. So thank you very much! I even did mary-sue tests on all the kids. Thanks!

-

"What did she tell you, Libby?" Neo asked softly, taking his daughter's hand as they exited the apartment block. He knew he should have known better than to ask her, regardless of her age, it was supposed to remain private, but she was the only child they had left and he knew himself to be overprotective. 

Libra looked up at him, concerned, "...The Oracle told me that what she said was for me alone..." she looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry..." she said softly.

"Hey," Trinity laid a hand on her head, making the girl look back up, "Its okay. None of us ever want to tell anyone what she tells us, especially the first time," she smiled gently, "If it's between you and the Oracle, then that's fine, okay?" she tried to reassure her, hiding her fears.

She suddenly wanted to cry. Already the burden was weighing heavily on her mind, that she knew too much, that she was betraying them, that she had no right to know such things. She couldn't tell anybody...ever. Libra blinked several times to clear her vision and nodded, fringe in her eyes, before she looked up and took a deep breath. She was going to be good. Better than good. That much had been promised her.

Neo was about to speak when his mobile bleeped a warning, "Link?"

"I advise you get to the exit I've got set up; quickly," the Operator sounded distracted, "Jet of the Aenied just contacted me; Beta just dropped dead; bullet to the head. Two anomalous readings that she couldn't make any sense of."

Trinity frowned over at her partner, a question in her eyes.

"But if its really Nyx and Lys-"

"And if its not? Do you really want to find out?" Link questioned, "Do you want to risk Libby's life?"

"Got it," Neo snapped, "Where's the exit?"

"Three blocks away, third floor of the only hotel on the street, its derelict."

He closed the phone and shoved it into his pocket, "We have to get out of here."

"Agents?" Trinity quickened her pace.

"No. What could be-"

"_Them_.." she finished.

"Beta just dropped dead out of nowhere. In this area. Exit is three blocks away," Neo continued. He wasn't concentrating, the green coding swimming across his vision suddenly shining a dangerous yellow, just stopping himself short of smacking into whoever or whatever halted in front of him.

"Its him."

"The anomaly."

"Run!" he shouted to his family as he ducked a swipe at his head.

Trinity didn't need telling twice. Grabbing Libra's hand, she practically dragged her full pelt in the other direction, desperately parting the crowds, eventually hoisting her young daughter into her arms to enable them to move faster. Her hair kept partially obscuring her vision, making her wish she'd just kept to her normal RSI, she shut her eyes and just ran, making it quickly along the street, before she felt herself hit something and fall backward to the street, holding Libra tightly to cushion the girl's fall. Trinity opened her eyes to find herself staring into the eyes of an Agent. She instantly flipped back to her feet, standing protectively in front of her daughter, a handgun in her left hand, which she swiftly pressed into Libra's hands, accompanied by the order to run. 

Confused by fear and the sudden rush of commands, Libra knew of nothing else to do but to flee from her mother's side and dash blindly away.

-

"I had no idea it was going to be that simple," Genesis' legs dangled over the side of the skyscraper, looking back to Exodus, who stood staring down at the city, "I expected more of a fight."

"Disappointed?" he frowned.

"I know you are," she countered.

"You killed him."

"I had a clear shot."

"We agreed we were going to do it together," Exodus' voice was low.

"We did," Genesis snapped, "We stalked him together and we ended his life together. So what if I shot the weapon?" she stood up, stretching her legs and offered him a small smile, "We always work together, Ex, whatever we do. Remember?"

He grudgingly nodded, not making eye contact.

"Alright," she sighed, "Next time we find one of them, you get to fire the weapon. Deal?"

Exodus looked up into his sister's eyes, knowing that he was acting childishly, "Deal."

A cruel smile spread across Genesis' face, "Want to go terrorise some office workers?"

He returned the smile and took off after her across the rooftops without another word.

-

She ran until she found it hard to breathe, though she knew it technically wasn't real. Then why was her heart pounding so hard? Libra dashed down a dark alley, pressing herself against the wall in absolute terror, the gun, too big for her hands, clutched to her tightly. Silence hung over the area, until a chord of sound from somewhere on her person made her jump. With shaking hands, she rummaged in her pockets, drawing out a small black mobile phone, appearing to be designed for a child's hands. She almost dropped it when another part of it flicked open as she touched it, "...H-Hello?"

__

"Libby!" Link gave a sigh of relief, _"Where are you?"_

"I don't know!" she cried, her voice high with panic, "I don't know! Where's Mama? Where's Dad? What's happening!?"

"_Calm down, calm down, okay? They're holding their own right now."_

"Against what!?"

__

"A couple of Agents, Libby, I'm not going to lie to you."

"They always told us to run from Agents!" she exclaimed.

__

"Not always the case for them," Link assured her, _"Now, we need to get you out of there."_

"...I don't know where I am..." Libra uttered, taking breaths to try and slow her heart rate.

__

"I'm sending Athene in to get you, but you're going to have to get half-way on your own, okay?"

She swallowed, still shaking, "Okay..."

__

"Right. Libby, listen to me. I want you to keep going along the street you're headed down and take the first right when you come to a road. Keep going along that one until you get to some cross-roads, then take the left. Wait by the red post-box until Athene gets there, okay?"

"...Yes..."

__

"Just hit the green button if you need me," Link ran a hand through his hair. This wasn't going to be easy.

"...Bye," she shoved the phone back in her pocket, peered out of the alley-way, checked her surroundings and ran as fast as she could, as if her life depended on it. What she never realised was...it did.

-

"What's wrong with Libra!?" Sphere shouted, eyes on the screen that showed her vital readings, "Why's her heart going so fast!?"

"Shit," Athene muttered under her breath, punching several commands into her own chair's systems, "Something had to go wrong...something just had to happen..." she raised her voice, "Link! A little help here!"

"I cant get you any closer, unless you want to land on an Agent," Link replied, "Place is crawling with them and they're not all Smith's either."

"Coincidence?"

"I think not."

"Somebody help her!" Sphere continued, jumping when he heard a cough, eyes widening in fear as he saw a trickle of blood flow from Trinity's mouth, "...Trinity!"

"We got 'em, kid," Athene exchanged a glance with Morpheus, who settled himself in the chair furthest from them. Without further talk, she took the plug and inserted it into the back of his head, "Link!" she called again.

"Got it...Captain's about a half-block from Trinity," the Operator stood up and dashed across to Athene, jacking her in, paying brief attention to her hack with a curt nod, "Kids, come away."

"But what about-" Li protested.

"Come away!" he shouted in desperation.

The two boys hurried to his side, silently, scared, though they'd never admit it.

"Now just pray," Link mumbled.

-

With several shots fired in her direction, Trinity dropped to the floor instantly, looking up to see the Agent troubling her concentrating on evading the bullets. 

"Trinity!"

Recognising Morpheus' voice, she scrambled to her feet, dodging a hit that suddenly flew at her with a back-flip, "Where's Libra!?" she shouted.

"Athene's after her," Morpheus ducked as he caught the Agent's attention, managing to land a single hit that threw the program off-balance for a second, "Let's go!" he used the seconds to run, twin-handguns in his hands, firing through and around the Agent, meaning it was practically incapable of pursing them.

Trinity ignored the pain that was throbbing through her head and ran, almost colliding with oncoming traffic, seeing Morpheus drive to the ground, firing several shots at a passing truck's tires, sending it smashing into the wall, covering the Agent. Not looking back, they left the scene at full speed.

-

"...Red post-box..." Libra practically hid behind it, suddenly noticing the disapproving glances she was getting, until she realised she still had the gun in her hand. She dropped it to the floor and shoved it under the post-box, turning her back on it. Where was Athene? She'd made it this far on her own...

-

"Holy mother of-" Athene twisted into a kick as a suited individual attempted to pin her to the floor. She rolled right into the centre of the street, narrowly avoiding the traffic, until she could crawl to the other side, to the pavement, running as soon as she was back on her feet. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw the Agent still in pursuit, "...This is not my day!" she just prayed that Link would find Libby, dashing down a smaller side-street in an attempt to lose the one who wanted to eliminate her.

-

The mobile bleeped again, to her surprise, until she finally answered it, "L-Link?" Libra whispered.

__

"You're gonna have to get there yourself, little one," Link answered.

"Where are they? Where's Athene?"

__

"They're after her too, she's on the run, but she can't get to you."

"...I don't want them to die because of me!" she cried.

__

"Libra! Listen to me!" Link's tone was harsh, not wanting to lose her, desperately trying to stop her panicking_, "You have to get to the exit. They wont leave until they know you're out. I want you to carry on down this road and take the next right. There's an abandoned hotel half-way down the road. Go inside and get to the third floor. Then call me. Can you do that?"_

"I-I don't know..."

__

"Libby! You have to! Trust me, okay!?"

"Alright!" Libra practically shouted back, wanting for everybody to leave her alone. She was just a girl, this shouldn't be happening. Why did everybody come in here to live like this!? Risk their lives everyday!? She shoved the phone back in her pocket, ducked down to reclaim her only weapon, then set off at a trot, forever glancing behind her. She continued in this manner until she found the first right turning, after having to assure a young mother that she was perfectly alright on her own and that the gun she held was only a toy. Lies. How many lies was she going to have to tell today simply to survive? Libra glanced up at the broken building, a door boarded up in front of her. Giving it an experimental kick, she discovered there was no way she could shift it on her own. Which left her one choice. With unsteady hands, she raised the handgun, shut her eyes, and pulled the trigger. She dropped the weapon instantly and threw herself on the floor as wood was sent flying right back at her, covering her in sawdust. Opening one eye, close to tears, Libra stood, leaving the gun on the street, stepping through the pathway she had created. The girl took one look at the stairs and ran straight up them without another thought, desperate to be out of there, except, when she let the thought cross her mind, she had no idea how to leave the Matrix. Third floor. She halted, brushing some of her hair back off her face and staring wildly around as a ringing sound caught her attention. Unsure of what to do, she grabbed her mobile again, hitting a larger green button near the top of it, hoping that it would work.

__

"Good girl. Now walk into that room and pick up the headset, hold it to your ear. Its basically telling the Matrix to discontinue use of your Avatar," they had learnt that explaining the technical terms to the children had allowed them to honestly view the Matrix as a computer system and not reality, regardless of whether they understood or not.

"Where is everybody?" she questioned.

__

"They're on their way to your position. Might have to set up another exit for Athene though. Oh, wait, your Dad's on the case of that one following her..." Link muttered, "_Well done, Libby. Go answer the phone._"

The mobile went dead as she approached, reaching up to take the handset. Libra exhaled and finally held it against her ear, feeling the false world vanish around her and her mind return to her real home.

-


	20. Growing Pains

****

Notes: More time hopping, be warned! And the science-like stuff hopefully makes sense, once again having looked into it properly and not made it up off the top of my head. Plus I wanted to bring Kineta back into it; she intrigues me somehow.

****

-

Trialia: Sorry! It just seemed like a good place to stop!

****

SapphireNight: Thank you! Hope you feel better; I know what you mean about the parent-teacher thing. Half the time neither side know what's really going on. Thanks! I need all the help I can get; only A2 I'm actually looking forward to is Classical Civilisation!

****

Mirror: You'd have to ask Smith about that! Thanks!

****

the female apophis: Thank you! I'm glad too; I've missed you! 

****

Starlight623: Thanks! Here's the update!

****

Protectress of Dalidon: Thank you! It depends where the story goes as to what I do; it does have a set story-line, but I have the tendency to veer away sometimes. You studied Ancient Greece? I'm doing an A2 in it and my degree course is in it too. ^^ Erm, the title is rather important and the summary will come into play – I just couldn't think of a way to sum it up without sounding cliché.

****

Chaosti: Eeep. If she were real, feel free to hug her. I think she needs it.

****

geekgurl: Thanks! Not just yet though…

****

Agent Josey: Thank you! Yay! Glad it went well! I want to learn Welsh; I'm half Welsh! I'm going to a uni in Wales so hopeful I'll get to somehow. ^^

****

Da Buffster: If I could offer real cookies then I would. Best I could do would be a picture. I'll look into it. ^^; Still cant promise anything…

****

Divamercury: Thanks! I warn you I'm still not 100% and have to wait for results, but I'm writing whenever I can and I don't have college work. 

-

__

Two days later, the crew of the three ships, plus Jet of the Aenied, sat practically huddled in the corner of an old conference room in Zion, other meetings taking place around them.

"We've all seen it," Jet was staring down at the table, "One minute they're there, the next they're not, the code alters…they're human. They damn well read human and then its suddenly an Agent style killing spree!" her voice rose and she slammed a hand down, blaming herself for the death of Beta.

"They're too strong," Niobe uttered, not making eye contact with anybody, "I know we can give most things we choose a good beating if we want and have to…but that hit came out of nowhere, even we have to build up speed to be able to deliver a punch like that."

"…You're saying its them?" Trinity blinked, "We're agreeing that Nyx and Lys are alive for a start?"

"I don't know. We cant do DNA tests, we wouldn't know if it was them or not from their codes, all we have are their SI's to go on," Nefertiti stated.

"SI's?" Ghost questioned.

"Well they're not RSI's. They knew about the Matrix. Surely they know they can change their appearance as they see fit."  
"We only just made it out of there alive last time," Morpheus interrupted, "Yet we still don't know how the Agents were able to pinpoint our positions so accurately."

"…Smith," Neo answered, tonelessly.

"Wouldn't put it past him," Link muttered.

"It makes sense that he would have access to the other Agent's programs, if he's no longer connected to the main system."

"They just appeared out of nowhere," Athene mumbled. She was still embarrassed at having to be 'saved' by Neo, though she knew she shouldn't be. Just the thought that it was she who was training the Free-born children to fight had nearly been beaten herself stung.

"None of them went after Libra," Trinity frowned.

"She wasn't a threat," Cosmos shrugged.

"But she's still a Free-mind," Morpheus answered, concerned.

"Maybe they were just too concerned with us at the time," Neo tried, not wanting to contemplate the idea of the Agents going after his daughter.

"Maybe she reads differently…" Jet trailed off, blue eyes narrowed.

"How so?"

"…That's it…" realisation dawned and Niobe suddenly smiled, "That's it!"

"What?" Trinity pressed.

"Her coding, its different. All of the Free-born children who enter the Matrix! They never had an RSI, never had a code that would assign the paths their lives could take!"

"…Looks all the same to me…" Link countered.

"Me too," August nodded.

"No, listen," she continued, "We have to broadcast a pirate signal, right? They know our codes, they're know we're hacking in, not just because we bend the rules every now and then. They know us from before. They don't know them. Its like having a baby who has just been plugged in! They're no threat, they're completely new…and…they have access to all the software in the Avatar…"

"Kineta," Neo nodded, "She said to Libby she had access to everything in the Avatar."

"Like you do," Trinity added.

"But they can't control it. You can do the things you do because your code is different. You're The One. I'm not saying they're going to be able to do anything like what you do, but it means they have more control over themselves. Over what their bodies can and can't do and how they appear."

"So we're saying that if they don't 'want' to be seen they're not going to be? That by wishing she was faster and invisible, that Libra was?" Ghost lowered his voice.

"No," Nefertiti shook her head.

"They read like those still plugged in. Babies, adults, anybody who still has the access to all the software and isn't aware of it. Until the machines realise that their signals are pirate, they're going to read like everybody else. The Agents don't come after all of them because they don't know which ones are using the abilities they should have…" Niobe explained.

"And that's why the Oracle keeps the Potentials under her protection…they're showing what they can do and bringing attention to themselves," Morpheus suddenly understood.

"They cant find the Oracle and therefore they can't find them…" Neo's eyes widened, "You mean if they make it to adulthood without being seen as a pirate signal…"

"They're going to be more effective than those we free…"

"We're talking about a child army here!" Jet hissed, "Its just wrong!!"

"Libra, Anieli, Sphere and Meilin are the oldest we have, they're little more than babies…" Trinity shook her head, "I know we're training them to be able to defend themselves and to ultimately have the same skills we do…but I'm not comfortable with training them to be soldiers…"

"How many more Free-born children have had the procedure since we found it was successful?" Morpheus questioned.

"…Around twenty I think…maybe a few more…" Cosmos replied, "Their parents aren't comfortable with it. Again, its usually a child who has at least one Pod-born parent who is allowed to go through it."

"I was asked to take a girl with me, to get her accustomed to ship-life. She was only six…" Nefertiti lowered her head, "I couldn't do it. It's why we leave Sanura with Sparks' parents."

"Sphere and Li are staying with us for our next trip out," Athene mused, "and Libra, obviously. What about Meilin?"

"I don't know…" Neo sighed.

"This is unbelievable. They're safe until their pirate signals are discovered…" 

"…And with all those still plugged in…billions…" Trinity breathed.

Neo's eyes were alight with a curious glint, "…It could take years…" …the glint of hope.

-

"Libra!"

She turned round, a smile on her face as she recognised the voice, "Kineta!"

The red haired girl ran towards her friend, feet clanging along the metal walkway, her foster parents following at a slower pace behind her. Kineta looked up at the other girl, "You've grown again!"

Twelve year old Libra grinned; Kineta had the knack of coming out with expressions usually heard from an adult. Then again, that one had always been 'ahead' for her age, "Does this mean I can call you shorty?"

Kineta stood there, hands on her hips, brown eyes narrowed, "Its not my fault I haven't grown in two years!" she shot back, half grin on her face.

The two girls continued along the walkway in a comfortable silence for a while, before Libra felt compelled to speak, "Li's signal was found the other day…" she said softly.

"…shit…" the nine year old covered her mouth and glanced back to make sure her carers hadn't heard her, "That's bad."

"He made it out okay…" she sighed, "We just have to hope he isn't targeted."

"You're still safe then?"

"Yeah. Sphere and Meilin too. And Sanura," Libra closed her eyes briefly, "They still haven't found them. Not even run into them…" she'd never breathed a word of the prophecy to anybody, not even Kineta.

"Maybe they shouldn't want to," the young girl offered.

"Why?"

"If they're really what they think they are. Killers, murderers. Do they really want to know what their children have become?" Kineta stared up at her.

Libra glanced back at her for several seconds, wondering yet again how such a young girl could have the reasoning of an adult. Perhaps it was all her time with the Oracle. She had the knack of changing people for the better, "…I just want them to be happy."

"You make them happy, Libby. Sure, they want Nyx and Lys back, but you're everything to them. You can see it in their eyes," Kineta touched her friend's arm reassuringly.

Libra smiled softly, "…Thank, Kin."

"You're welcome," she nodded, "Now," she clapped her hands together and grinned, "what're we doing for Sphere's thirteenth?"

"Kin!" Libra laughed and threw an arm around her friend's shoulders, their whispers becoming giggles as they continued their walk.

-

"They went in here," she muttered, "Do they really think we wont find them?"

"And they say they're 'freeminds'," Exodus shook his head.

Genesis picked up the pace, breaking into a run through the shopping centre, springing into a cartwheel as several bullets flew in her direction, not slowing down, advancing on the black clad figure, the slower of the two in front of them.

Exodus fired several shots over his sister's head, speeding up to keep step with her, grinning as she grabbed the neck of her target, a moment's worry creeping into his mind as her prey fought back, but grinned again as he saw her match her opponent blow for blow. Firing a single shot, the bullet caught the knee of his own target, making her stumble and fall to the floor. He was upon her in an instant, forcing her head back, "Freemind," he stated, twisting her neck, enjoying the crack as it broke, "Ex-Freemind." Exodus turned to watch his twin vault backward, twisting into a spin-kick, proceeding to take aim with her M-16 and fire numerous shots at her target, listening to the screams of the general public around them, diving for cover.

The body crumpled and bleeding before her on the floor, Genesis gave it a kick, dropping her weapon beside it. Looking away, she caught the gaze of a small girl, terrified, pausing to make proper eye contact.

The blonde haired child shuffled away, hugging her knees, "Please don't hurt me…" she whispered.

Genesis contemplated reclaiming her M-16 simply to scare the girl. Instead, she shook her head and ran off, grabbing Exodus' arm on the way past, the two of them running for the exit of the shopping centre.

"…You let her live," he stated as they ran.

"It would have been a waste," she replied, not looking back.

-

Trinity sat against the wall of the temple, determined not to cry. Instead, she added a small notch to the line she had previously made in years gone by, "…Happy twenty first…Nyx…Lys…"

-


	21. Times Like These

****

Notes: Sorry its been a while since I updated. I just wanted to get the 'Infatuation' story-line out of my head whilst my SG-1 muse was in residence.

****

-

Mirror:The idea is that nobody knows where I'm going with this; I don't like to be pre-empted! Thanks!

****

the female apophis::::hugs back::: Here it is!

****

Starlight623:It is/was indeed. Thank you!

****

Agent Josey:Thank you! OMG, I never realised that! And it sounds (at least to the friends I told) that I wrote that on purpose! lol! OMG that's hysterical. Considering I can't make it through the first two Matrix films without laughing almost constantly (blame friends and alcohol…) that fits so well into the sense of humour! I'd change it…but I cant! Too funny.

****

SapphireNight:Just over twelve years, yes. Letting the girl leave is supposed to subtly show that Genesis isn't all Agent…yet. Thanks!

****

Da Buffster: Thank you! And its still a firm 'no' on the promising front. Kineta and Libby's personalities seem to match, which is why they're written as friends; Libra with the horrible knowledge she can't tell anyone and the promise about her future, and Kineta being wise beyond her years, yet still a little (physically too, she's very short for her age) girl.

****

Chaosti:Sorry. But otherwise it would involve me rambling for a heck of a long time and that's no fun for anyone. There's a reason Trinity and Neo have never encountered Genesis and Exodus, and its not for lack of trying. And you're exactly right, they're not Nyx and Lys anymore.

****

geekgurl:Sorry about the time hopping, but it's the only way, unfortunately. Thank you!

****

Divamercury:Thank you very much! This is me continuing!

-

__

Looking away, she caught the gaze of a small girl, terrified, pausing to make proper eye contact.

The blonde haired child shuffled away, hugging her knees, "Please don't hurt me…" she whispered.

Genesis contemplated reclaiming her M-16 simply to scare the girl. This time, she did, aiming in a wide sweep around her to demonstrate the power she held over them; she had the choice; they would live or they would die. Depending on her mood. Turning her attention back to the girl, she found the figure had vanished. Frowning, Genesis whirled around to see the same child behind her.

"Aren't you tired of this yet?"

"Do you have a death wish?" she snapped, weapon aimed directly at her head.

"Do you?" the girl shot back.

"Don't mess with me kid. People have. They're not around to tell the tale anymore," Genesis warned.

The girl tilted her head, observing her, "You don't frighten me."

"Then you're more of a fool than I thought."

A slow smile spread across her face, "But I frighten you."

Genesis tightened her grip on the trigger, "Don't kid yourself."

Suddenly, the child was no longer blonde, in a blink of an eye she was dressed in ragged, but respectable clothes, brown eyes staring at her counterpart, black hair cropped close around her face, "Do you always have such conversations with yourself?" she questioned.

"Shut up," the young woman hissed.

"You call that control?" the girl taunted.

"I said shut up!" Genesis pulled the trigger, sending the girl flying across the hallway, hitting the wall and slumping down unconscious. She held the M-16 steady, shaking with rage, jaw clenched, still aimed at her target.

The small figure moved, opened her eyes and calmly stood, gazing at the wound she had received impassively, hands moving to touch it experimentally. This done, she looked up at her killer, "You fear a child?"

Genesis savagely pulled the trigger again, staring in disbelief as the bullet vanished.

The girl held up the bullet between her thumb and finger, dropping it to the ground, "I am the one thing you fear the most," she took a step forward, face betraying no emotion as Genesis backed away, "…Because no matter how many times you try…" she halted, holding out her arms, "You cant kill me_," Nyx finished on a harsh whisper._

She bolted upright, eyes wide, breathing heavily, looking wildly around, only to see her brother still sleeping soundly in his own bed. With a low growl she stretched, altering her image to her usual black, swiping the handgun from under her pillow. Within seconds, Genesis had kicked the door to their small room down and vanished into the night.

-

"We're going to pretend we've forgotten?" Sanura whispered, the eight year old child not really comprehending why they were going to hurt him, "But why? That's just cruel!"

Kineta shook her head, "We're not pretending we've forgotten. We're just not going to mention it!" she hissed.

"Devious," Meilin smiled, "…Why do I like it?" she laughed.

"Now that she can't levitate objects mid-air, she has to turn her mind to other things," Libra commented, grinning.

Kineta mock hit her, "Just be thankful that we're not in the Construct, Libby," she responded, "Now, this is where you come in."

"Me?" the girl blinked

"Yeah, you!"

"Why?"

"Because he _likes_you," Kineta insisted, the other two girls nodding in approval.

Libra blushed, "…He…I…he doesn't-"

"What're you girls up to now?" Anieli appeared behind their small huddled group, towering over them.

Meilin jumped, "Li! Don't scare us like that!"

"We thought you were Sphere!" Sanura added, blue eyes, too often like her mother's, stern.

"Well I'm not," Li replied, "So you can tell me what you're planning," he grinned, "Respecting your elders and all that," he was always one to take advantage of the fact that he was the oldest in time like these. He ran a hand through his dark hair, "So?"

"You can help us!" Kineta demanded.

"I can what?"

"Help us!" she repeated, "Whilst Libby does her part! You can reach the higher places in his quarters that we cant!"

"…And you expect his mother and father to just let us wander in?"

"They know about it already," Meilin nodded.

"We're decorating," Sanura offered, "Its not a lot and we had to make them ourselves…"

"So you're pulling a prank on Sphere today? On his birthday?" Li tried to sound serious.

"Yes," Kineta smiled, without remorse, "He'll thank us later."

"Well then, I'm in."

"In what?" Sphere's voice came from behind them.

The four girls stared, Li being the only one who seemed to retain some air of quiet dignity.

"Trouble!" Sanura piped up.

"Trouble?"

"…Yeah," Li joined in, "I didn't do so well in my last training session."

"Ouch," Sphere winced sympathetically, "That's gotta hurt."

Libra was suddenly shoved forward by Kineta without further warning, "…Come and give me a hand?" she asked him innocently, blushing again.

He paused, "Sure."

"Thanks!" she answered too quickly, starting to lead him away from the group, "I left too many of the books I'm supposed to read in one of the teaching rooms on the lower levels," she frowned, "I think you're supposed to read them too…"

Sphere grimaced, "I knew there was something…"

"Sorry," she shot him a brief smile, "but hey, if we get it done now, we've got more time to train properly, right?"

He laughed, "I guess you're right, Lib," he glanced across at her, "You know the next time we dock, I leave the Neb."

Libra inclined her head, "I know. I thought Sanura was going to come with me, but she's being trained here with Kineta. Li's heading off on the Logos with Meilin…" she sighed, "Its going to be lonely with only me."

"Gotta catch up on those years of schooling sometime," he shrugged, clearly showing distaste for the idea.

"Me too, next year."

"And you just know Kineta's gonna kick your ass if you don't stay in Zion for a while!"

She smiled half heatedly, "…I'm going to miss everyone."

Sphere sighed quietly, before breaking into a grin, "I'll do you a deal."

"What?" she played along.

"When we're all of crew age, we all group together and form a single crew."

Libra laughed, knowing it was nigh-on impossible, "Deal!"

He frowned for a second, still grinning slyly across at her, "Who's gonna be the Captain?"

-

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," she hissed, lips curled back in a snarl.

Exodus stood by their mentor, regarding his twin with a cool gaze.

"It was certainly impressive," Smith commented, walking away, "but what do you expect to gain from such slaughter? Freedom?"

"I don't want freedom," Genesis spat, "I want what you have been promising us since the beginning."

He glanced back at her, "…The day is coming, Miss Anderson, but you are still unprepared."

"I could kill you where you stand," she claimed.

Smith gave a look of pure disdain, "We both know that is a falsehood."

"I don't care," she continued, "No more games, no more training, no more waiting. Now."

"You are ready when _I_say you are," the door slammed behind him.

"What did you do, Gen?" Exodus asked of her as soon as they were alone.

"I taught them a lesson. They can continue living their fake lives, thinking they are happy, whilst they never know death is just around the corner…"

"How many?"

"Twelve."

"Impressive indeed," he nodded.

"Death is _always_just around the corner," she repeated.

"It's a shame they'll never know…" he smiled cruelly.

"…That we're _always_one step ahead of them…"

-

"…I hope that little one knows…" The Oracle sighed, lighting a cigarette.

"Oracle?" Seraph questioned.

"…That the time is coming. That her time is coming."

"She is still a child," he answered, in a matter of fact tone.

"She's more grown up than you think," was the reply, "remember Kineta?"

Seraph nodded, silently.

"You saw a child then," she smiled, "and she was most certainly anything but young."

"Yes, Oracle."

The Oracle put down her cigarette, "Libby, Libby, Libby. I hope you know what you're doing. Because I certainly don't…"

-

"She's going to be all on her own," Trinity repeated, "She's not going to like it. She's always had other kids her age with her, from the moment she started training."

"She'll have us," Neo replied, reassuringly, "and Link, and Morpheus and Athene. She's a ship kid, Trin, there's no denying it."

She shot him a smile, "You won't be saying that when she's begging to go into the Construct every five minutes."

"Well that's your fault," he teased.

"Excuse me?"

"She's too like her mother!"

"Come closer and say that!"

Neo slipped his arms around her waist, "Stubborn, insistent, determined-"

She kissed him, "…You say that like it's a bad thing…"

-

"Sorry, this is yours," Libra placed another book on top of the pile he had in his arms, standing outside his living quarters, "…and this one…"

"Next life I'm developing a love for reading," Sphere sighed, "or at least, I'd better do."

She smile apologetically, "Sorry," she repeated, "But maybe this'll make up for it," she grabbed the handle and swung the door open, revealing the rest of the gang and his parents inside, all with huge grins on their faces.

"Happy thirteenth, Sphere!" they chorused.

The boy almost dropped the books on the spot, "You knew!" he accused her, laughing.

"What? You really thought we all forgot? That I'd really make you go get books on your birthday?" Libra raised an eyebrow.

"Liar."

"Cheat."

"Sphere! Get in here!" Kineta demanded, hands on her hips, "We didn't do all this just for you to gape at, you know!"

Libra smiled and stood at the door for several long moments, trying to ensure she'd remember moments like this, with them all together, laughing and joking…she was certainly going to miss them.

"Libby!" her friend called.

"Alright, shorty, I'm coming!"

-


	22. Goodbyes

****

Notes: A lot of this stuff is to try and let you guys get to know Libby as a character, seeing as I'm not sure I'm getting her across as well as I'd like. And also to get to know Kineta and Sphere, possibly the other kids later, 'cause they're all important in one way or another, even little Sanura.

****

-

Protectress of Dalidon: Thanks. Thank you for the comment about Libra too; I'm trying to write her as much like a normal girl her age as possible.

****

the female apophis: Thanks! Erm, hon, it was Nyx who Genesis saw, not Libby. ^^; I think some of this is coming out as light-hearted, happy stuff to offset what I was/am having to write for 'Infatuation'. :::hugs:::

****

Divamercury: Thanks! And what Smith promised the twins is soon to be revealed. Though its what they've wanted from the start…

****

Mirror: Chocolate is good. ^^ Genesis pretty much despises Smith for, if you'll excuse this, beating the shit out of her when he challenged her, after she got caught by Seraph. Thanks!

****

Trialia: Thank you!

****

SapphireNight: Thank you for your support! :::hugs:::

****

geekgurl: Thanks. ^^ Think of me with evil Genesis inside my head! Meep! :::runs away:::

****

Chaosti: He does indeed. But, like Libby, he's not entirely sure about it. Thank you!

-

"How does it feel to be nearly a teenager?" Kineta asked her friend quietly, pulling the blanket more tightly around her and looking across the room to the opposite bed.

"…I don't know," Libra answered honestly, with a soft sigh, "Should it make a difference?"

"Only if you feel any different to what you used to."

She'd started feeling 'different' five years ago when the secret she so hated was foisted upon her. Kineta was the only one she ever felt truly comfortable with, perhaps because the young girl had come into her life on the same day. Libra had seen her on subsequent visits to the Oracle and had been the only person in Zion who knew Kineta before she was unplugged. She didn't feel out of place with the others, Meilin and Sphere being her own age, Sanura even younger than Kineta and Li months older. There was just something about the bond between them that went unspoken; they both had secrets, they both led very different lives, but they always trusted the other without question. Sometimes the other children seemed very much younger, to both girls, "…I guess I don't feel any different," she shifted onto her side so she could glance across at her friend, "Li doesn't seem any different, or Sphere," she was suddenly very grateful that her parents had let Kineta stay the night, "…Do you think Sphere liked the party?" Libra asked.

Kineta grinned, "He spent most of the time attached to you, you know."

"He did not!" she protested.

"You can't deny he likes you!" she laughed softly, "…Or don't you like him?"

Libra tried to hide her smile against her pillow, "…I used to think I did," she admitted, "when I was little. But that was just some childish crush."

"Like Meilin has on Li?" Kineta pressed.

"…Maybe."

"And?"

"And what?" 

"And what do you think now?"

She thought about this for several long moments, "…I don't know."

"Well if you start pining for him, let me know."

"Kin!" Libra giggled, debating throwing her pillow across the small room.

"I'm kidding!" Kineta laughed, "Shame I don't have the ultimate knowledge to go with this 'adult persona' as its being called."

"Why?"

"Because then I could skip school and all the teachings and ship out with you."

Libra sighed, "…I'm gonna miss you so much, Kin."

There was silence before the younger girl replied, "…Why do you say that as though you're never coming back?"

"…I don't know," she admitted, a little stunned.

Kineta pushed her worries to the back of her mind, unsure of why she was suddenly so unnerved, "I'm gonna miss you too, Lib. Really."

Silence fell over the room until Libra decided to break it, "Want to hit the Construct tomorrow morning?"

"Sure," was the reply, "Why?"

"One last match before I have to go?"

"Sure," Kineta repeated, a smile in her voice, "I can kick your ass again," it was true the girl was good at combat, could sometimes beat those older than her, and she could certainly still levitate and morph different objects, often to her own surprise. But when she and Libra sparred, the two girls were more of an even match; taunting had become a running joke between them.

"Try me!"

-

"…You ever have bad dreams?" Genesis asked quietly in the darkness, the twins sitting side by side, dressed in their normal black leather, on the roof of the skyscraper that they'd spent most of their lives in. If they were honest with themselves, they both knew that Smith had little control over them anymore…yet somehow they let him lead them of their own free will.

"What do you mean?" Exodus answered her question with one of his own, coldly, "Like what?"

She caught the tone in his voice and cursed herself for letting herself become weak, even if only for a few seconds and only in front of him, "…Nothing," she replied with a slight shake of her head.

"…Sometimes I see their faces," he admitted, "…all those we eliminated," he wouldn't make eye contact, "…sometimes I see _them_…and Zion."

She frowned, "I never see _them_. They don't deserve it."

Exodus glanced up at the sky, "When did it start being so dark all the time?"

Genesis followed his gaze, "I never noticed," she stated bluntly, "I suppose I thought it was just us. Or him."

"Smith?" he raised an eyebrow.

"He controls more of this place than he lets on. This is his work, it reeks of Agent."

He snorted, "You're telling me Smith rules the Matrix?"

Genesis was far from joking, "Don't you feel it? Changes are being made. Have been occurring for months now. He's practically king of this place," she smiled slightly, the expression foreign to her face, "and you know what that makes us?"

Her brother laughed outright, "Delusions of being the Matrix Princess, sister?"

"You're not half wrong," she said, perfectly seriously, "If he rules here, who do you think has the most power after him?"

"Other programs?"

"No, brother," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Why do you think he has been training us all these years? All this time? Just to kill those worthless batteries and deluded free-minds? Why he pitted us against the other Agents until _we_ made them obsolete?" the smile was back, sadistic, "The end is near. And we're going to make sure its one hell of a party."

"Do _they_ know?" Exodus had a determined glint in his blue eyes

"When else do you think we're going to get what he promised?"

-

A week later, Libra re-packed her bags and prepared to leave Zion for three months, again. A feeling of unease set upon her as she took in the scene of her empty room, bare of any of her personal items. Telling herself she was being stupid, she jumped as the loud voice of her best friend sounded behind her.

"Libby!"

"Shorty!" she teased.

"That's the one thing I wont miss," Kineta tried to stay stern, her eyes betraying her, "I just wanted to catch you before you left."

"I was going to come and say goodbye, you know that," Libra assured her, "I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"I know," she nodded solemnly, "but I couldn't wait any longer."

"Why?"

Kineta removed her hands from behind her back, quickly shoving a small parcel in her friend's direction, "I know I'm not always good with all this close friendship stuff, but I want you to know you're the best friend I've ever had, Matrix or otherwise. And that despite my teasing, you can kick some serious ass in that Construct," she laughed quietly, trying to detract attention from her feelings, "So early happy thirteenth, Libby."

"Kin…" Libra spoke softly.

"…Open it before I go all girly on us both and start crying," the younger girl warned, with a half grin.

Libra obeyed and unwrapped the small square of paper, letting a dark coloured, thin chain fall into her palm, a small pendant of some sort linked to it. She held it up to the light and smiled, speaking aloud, "Libra; The Balance."

"I know its not a lot, and its only bronze, but I found the old Zodiac in one of the teaching books, and…its you, Lib," Kineta tried to explain, "You have no idea the looks that I got from the smith-craft when I asked them to copy it-"

"I love it," she silenced her friend by hugging her tightly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the other girl hugged her back, before stepping away, "Now get out of here, your parents are waiting!" she reminded her.

Libra nodded, quickly looping the chain over her head, "See you in three months?"

"You can count on it."

She grabbed her last bag and looked back over her shoulder, "Bye, shorty."

"Bye Libby," Kineta watched as her friend walked away, leaving the door open behind her. She stared after her and sighed, "…I hope you're wrong, Lib…that you've been worrying for nothing…" she sighed softly, finding herself alone.

-

"You okay, Libby?" Trinity questioned, seeing her daughter running along the dock, making her way to the Neb.

"I'm fine," Libra answered, with a small smile to convince her, "Am I late?"

"You're right on time," Neo nodded his approval, "You ready?"

"Yeah," she stepped inside the ship, not looking back.

"LIBBY!" a male voice echoed across the dock.

The girl turned round, frown on her face, trying to locate the speaker, or, rather, shouter.

"Lib!" Sphere raced into view, skidding to a halt beside the Neb's dock, "I believe this is yours!" he laughed, throwing her a battered book with a grin.

Libra caught it in both hands, staring down at it, "Physics?" she laughed with him.

"Cant have you missing out on more than you have to already!"

She smiled, "And have to stay Zion-bound? No thanks!"

"Thought so!" he answered.

"Thanks!" she called across to him, the docking clamps being released.

"No problem!" Sphere waved, "Oh, and by the way; the election!"

"What?"

"I'm the Captain!" he grinned.

Libra almost doubled over in laugher, "You wish!"

"You wait!"

Neo exchanged a glance with Trinity, who he found was trying to suppress a smile, "…Remind you of anybody?" he nudged her, voice a whisper.

She nudged him back, rolling her eyes, "Don't get any ideas. They're far too young. She's far too young."

"So when did you get your first boyfriend, Trin?"

Trinity swiped him over the head, "That's none of your business!"

"Ten?" he called after her as she made her way back inside the ship, "Eleven?" still no answer, "Or were you one of those girls who was proposed to at five?"

"Watch it!" she finally shouted back, unable to hide the laughter in her voice.

"Dad?" Libra was suddenly standing beside him, glaring up t him.

"Lib?" Neo replied, perfectly innocently.

His daughter narrowed her eyes, "Mom's right. Don't get any ideas," she walked away, head held high, in much the same manner as her mother.

"Yes, Ma'am."

-


	23. The Beginning of The End

****

Notes: I'm tired, I'm not in a great mood and this hasn't been properly checked. But its an update, right? I had to get this out of my head.

-

****

SapphireNight: As per ordered; ^^ Thanks.

****

choice_is_an_illusion: In a way, yes, Libby shows what Genesis could have been. Thank you!

****

Mirror: Thanks! I know how you feel… :::sleeps:::

****

Protectress of Dalidon: Thanks. With the other stuff I'm writing, I have to have something that isn't so heavy now and then.

****

geekgurl: All will be revealed soon. ^^ Thanks!

****

the female apophis: :::hugs::: That's good to know! Well, you should know, with that SG-1 stuff I've got going, any happiness in anything is a miracle at the moment!

****

Divamercury: ^^ Hopefully most people to by now. Getting quite close now…

****

Kal Torak: Thank you very much! 

****

Trialia: I had hoped so! ^^ Thanks!

****

Chaosti: Nope, poor guy wouldn't stand a chance! Well, Genesis is certainly deluded about a lot of things, but she often 'understand' more than her twin. And yes there is, indeed.

****

Da Buffster: Yes you did spell them right. ^^ Must be the power of fiction, the ability to grow years in seconds would be useful though.

-

Libra ducked a kick aimed at her head, turning and pushing herself off one of the beams of the dojo, bending the rules of the area and flipping over her opponent's head, landing on her feet, taking a step back with her right leg to steady herself, drawing her arms back, expecting to be attacked again.

"Well done, Lib," Neo smiled at his daughter, stepping out of his fighting stance, "You're getting good," he was relieved he had an excuse to stop fighting her; he was terrified that one day he was going to strike her…and she wouldn't get back up. Sure, the girl was quick, well trained for somebody her age…but not _that_ quick. Not fast enough to dodge a hit that The One aimed to hit home, intentional or not.

"…Not good enough…" she muttered to herself under her breath. She retied her hair where strands were starting to escape, "Next…?" Libra asked expectantly.

"Nothing," her father answered, "You go get some reading done and your mother and I finish work on this new training program."

She nodded her compliance, turning away, "…Do you think you'll find Nyx and Lys soon?" she suddenly asked, softly.

Neo was taken aback at her question, a frown evident on his features, "…I don't know, Libby," he admitted, "…I hope so…" he sighed, "They wont even recognise us now. If they're alive."

"You always said they had to be alive," she countered, "and anyway, you're their parents. They'd never forget…" 

"I hope you're right," he ruffled her hair, "Link?" he called into the thin 'air'.

__

"…I'm more right than you know…than anybody knows…" Libra thought, quietly, in the back of her mind, somewhat bitter with frustration. She awoke aboard the Neb, blinking until the green lights above her eyes stopped flashing, grabbing the back of the headset and removing it, hanging it on the hook beside the others behind the semicircle of chairs. Hopping out of the chair, Libra glanced across to see her mother removing the needle-like implement from Neo's head, watching silently as he stretched and Trinity looked down at him, then to her.

"Have fun?" she asked.

"…Yeah…" Libra nodded half-heartedly. She nodded her thanks to Link, before walking straight through the Core, looping herself down the ladder that led to crew quarters, to her room, without another word.

Neo stared after her, "…What's wrong with Libby?"

Trinity had somewhat of the same expression on her face, "…I don't know."

"She's good," he continued, "She could take on anybody her own age and most likely win."

"And an adult?" Athene called over from the Operator station.

"She should not take on adult opponents," Morpheus countered.

"She's been fighting us since she was a kid," Trinity replied.

"Either of you, any of us, could crush her accidentally," the Captain reminded her.

Listening from the lower level, finally releasing the ladder from her tight grip, Libra walked steadily, almost angrily, across the metal flooring to her room, "…And that's the problem…" she sighed. If she thought slamming her door would have got her anywhere, she would have done so.

-

Genesis lay on the rooftop, gazing up into the delightfully dark sky, occasionally lit by strikes of lightning, "…That's more like it…" she stated.

"Have to agree with you there, sister," Exodus sat on the edge of the skyscraper, as per usual, "Look at them run for cover," he laughed cruelly, observing the people floors below them, looking up briefly as the rain started to pour down. Neither of them moved, unconcerned by such trivial matters.

She shut her eyes and just listened to the water hitting the surfaces around her, the thunder breaking through the continuous noise, "…Much better…" she sighed, not caring that she was getting absolutely soaked.

"Pathetic," he muttered, fringe plastered against his forehead, "…Its only water."

"And its not even real," Genesis opened her eyes again, focused entirely on the sky. So dark it might as well have been night, "Coding…"

Exodus looked back at her, "What?"

"One and zeroes, ones and zeroes," she continued quietly, "and then some more ones and zeroes…" 

"Easily deluded, aren't they?" he tried, hoping for her approval.

"Too easily," she jumped to her feet, "At least we know this isn't real," she gestured to her soaking hair and clothes, "and that we can't 'catch cold' or anything else idiotic," Genesis glanced down at the street, jumping back involuntarily as a shock-wave rippled through the streets, the human Avatars vanishing, "…Did you see that?" she asked, eyes wide.

Exodus stared along with her, practically throwing himself over the side of the skyscraper to get a closer look, below them, down both streets, the next block over, "…Gone," he confirmed, "…How the hell-"

A self satisfied expression met him when he looked across at his twin;

"_He_ did this. He's almost finished…this is almost all his…all of it…"

"Programs hacking programs," her brother uttered.

"That got her dead, didn't it?" she was sure she'd used a quote when she spoke. Probably from some made-up literature to keep the batteries happy.

"She no longer served a purpose," Exodus shrugged, "What's the point of an Oracle if she can't see _beyond_ the end?"

Genesis stood, debating making her way toward the proper exit of the skyscraper, their home. Instead, she grinned, "…This is it…"

"The End?"

She took a step off the building, allowing herself to free-fall, "_Their_ end!"

-

"Woah…" Link blinked several times, trying to clear his vision.

"What the heck…" Athene reached out to touch one of the screens, drawing her hand back, as if burnt, "…Is going on in there…?"

"…Shit…" the Operator stared, "So much for the gradual approach…its being torn apart…"

"Aside from there…" Morpheus brought up a more detailed map of a segment of a city.

Link leant back in his chair, "Two in residence. Two we should recognise."

"…No…" Athene whispered.

"No other human life," he stated, slowly.

"He killed them all…" she breathed, "…He…killed all of those…?"

"Or _they_ did," Morpheus proposed.

"What's going on?" Neo was behind them, concerned expression on his face.

"Neo…"

"What is it?" Trinity repeated her partner's sentiment.

"Take a look," Link offered.

The coding on the screens flickered, fading in and out, "…Jesus…" Neo uttered.

"What the hell is going on? What's capable of that?" Trinity demanded.

"Not what…" he corrected, "…Who."

"That's impossible."

"He controlled the other Agents, other programs, what's to stop him doing this?"

"This is the whole Matrix we're talking about!"

"Shit," Neo cursed, "We left it too late. I should have dealt with this earlier. This is what I'm supposed to do. I shouldn't have let it get this far," he turned away, "I'm going in."

"Like hell you are!" Trinity shouted after him.

"Trin," he met her gaze, "This is my job. This is my fault. I can't let him rule the Matrix. If he gets access to everything, then its over. And for more than us."

"I can't let you…"

"Morpheus," Neo called across, "Yes or no?"

Morpheus reluctantly answered, "…He is The One, Trinity."

"So suicide missions are a part of it. No way," she shook her head, "No way in hell."

"Mom? Dad?" Libra's voice at the entrance to the Core made them jump, "What's going on?"

Neo walked across to her, "I have to go into the Matrix…I have to finish what I started."

The girl caught sight of the glitched coding on the screens, "…You cant…" she stated, eyes wide, adamant.

"What-"

"You cant!" her voice rose.

"Libra-"

"Listen to me! You cant," she repeated, blue eyes showing her determination, "You just can't. Believe me."

"Libby, you know this is what I have to do," Neo answered her quietly.

She bit down on her bottom lip, _"…And this is what I have to do…I have to let you go…"_ Libra fought tears, knowing she had no other choice. This was his path. He had to walk it. Without her. She nodded, reluctantly, looking away.

"I'm going with you," Trinity started programming the screen to keep track of her vitals.

"Trin, no."

"You go with me," she said, "Or you don't go at all," she snapped, calling across to Link, "Link. Load us up."

Libra could do nothing as she watched her parents take control of the situation, leaving her standing at the back of the room, unable to alter their, or her, path. Feeling more helpless than she'd been in her entire life, she shut her eyes against the pain and prayed she knew what she was doing.

-


	24. Double Negative

****

Notes: Okay, firstly, sorry for not updating in ages, my SG-1 muse has returned and I'm writing to keep her happy. Secondly, I was ready to update when FF.net went all crazy on us, so I really couldn't do anything about it, and I have to say thanks to those who fixed it. Also, yes, before anyone says anything, this probably would take place in the space of five minutes, but its where it **has** to stop at the end of this chapter, considering the last scene is the scene that spawned this whole fic.

****

-

Agent Josey: Thank you!

****

Chaosti: Smith already 'killed' the Oracle, yeah. Took her over, as in Revolutions. Except he's not lining the streets with copies etc. Everything else will be revealed in the next few chapters.

****

Mirror: Thanks! Yep, final battle time!

****

Starlight623: Thank you! Still cant promise any happy endings. 

****

Da Buffster: Technically yes and technically no. Nope, still not saying anything, sorry! Thanks!

****

SapphireNight: Thank you! I just want to hug the poor girl.

****

geekgurl: So am I! Believe me! Sorry. 

****

Divamercury: I suspect she does. ^^

****

Trialia: Thanks! You'll probably kill me for the end of this chapter.

****

November: Thank you very much! But yeah, it has to end sometime. 

-

They materialised side by side in a darkened, strangely empty street. Frowning, Neo looked all around them;

"There's nobody…" he said aloud, searching the code for any signs of human life, "…The buildings are empty."

"How come we were able to get so close?" Trinity asked, "How come Link was able to put us here?"

"…I don't know," he admitted.

"…He's waiting, isn't he?" she felt the need to speak it aloud, rather than assume and hope they were thinking the same thing, like they had so many times before.

"Smith."

Trinity nodded, once.

"Those anomalies are with them," she stated, exhaling, suddenly not wanting to know the truth they all suspected.

"It's a trap," Neo replied calmly, fully aware that they were both sure of that fact at least.

"Since when do we walk straight into traps?" she sighed, talking if only to make some noise in the all too quiet street.

Neo looked across at her and caught her hand tightly, only for a moment, "…Since now."

- 

She threw herself effortlessly through a glass window, her brother right beside her, landing delicately and gliding down the steps of the skyscraper. Now was the time. The time they'd been waiting for since they'd fully understood how to destroy, using weapons, using their bodies and their minds. Genesis rounded the corner of the last flight of stairs, waiting only a couple of seconds for Exodus to catch up. She took her sunglasses from her pocket and casually put them on, a smile creeping onto her face before she suppressed it. Blank to the world, even to him now, she turned and exchanged a final glance with her twin.

"Now," she simply uttered.

Exodus inclined his head, "Now."

They stepped onto the street as one, falling into step behind their mentor. He knew what was about to happen. He had guided them to this moment. Revenge. And it was close.

Genesis shut her eyes and let her senses guide her along the street, not straying from their imaginary path, knowing her brother was pacing steadily beside her.

-

"…I don't like the look of this," Link ran a hand through his hair, "I really don't like the look of this."

"Its their choice," Morpheus reminded him, "We could not have stopped them if we tried."

"No human readings…" the Operator commented, "Aside from the anomalies."

"This could really be all an elaborate trick, you know," Athene tried, not wanting to accept the possibility that it was the twins she remembered only as children, grown into killers.

"For their sakes, I hope they've got a trick up their own sleeves," Link muttered.

Libra hovered silently behind the adults, occasionally catching a glimpse of the screens on the Operator station. She looked away and down, catching the circular bronze pendant in her hand, clutching it tightly. Kineta knew. She must have known. Libra sighed, taking a look back at her parents, appearing to be sound asleep in their chairs. So why was she assuaged by a deep feeling of dread? 

-

Neo and Trinity continued along the empty street, side by side, somewhat concerned that they were unable to see down the sides streets that led away from it. It was as if the surrounding area had ceased to exist, and only the single street survived, empty, soulless buildings intact. 

Trinity glanced upward at the sky, the rain pelting down, already obscuring their vision. A flash of lightning reflected in her sunglasses and she looked down, the same reflection, alongside hers, reflected in the deep puddles on the ground.

"What do you see?" she asked softly.

Neo shook his head in dismay, "…Its torn. Pieces missing. Slowly being eaten away…"

"…Is there honestly anything beyond this street?"

"…There has to be. The sky, the earth…still intact. The rest must be locked away…"

"A single program couldn't do this," Trinity uttered, "Its impossible. Its too much… even if it…he wanted to eliminate human life…"

"He doesn't want to eliminate human life."

She didn't stop, just took in a shallow breath and raised her head, "…Then what does he want?"

Neo continued to stare straight ahead, "To conquer the Matrix…" he suddenly halted, his left hand reaching for Trinity's arm to stop her. 

As they both looked on, a single figure emerged out of the darkness…

"Mr Anderson…"

-

Libra sat between the chairs of her parents, cross legged on the floor, head lowered, eyes closed, biting her lip. When…? Now? Later? Seconds later? Minutes? When was it going to happen? When was whatever she was supposed to do going to leap out at her and make itself known?

"…You okay down there?" Athene asked gently, looking down at the small girl.

Libra looked up, the fear she could no longer suppress evident in her eyes, "…I wont be okay until they're back here…"

"I know, honey. But they'll be okay. They're a team; they have each other."

She hung her head and bit back a quiet sob, "…But its not going to be enough…"

- 

Neo gazed calmly across the street as the familiar figure became visible, a confident expression on his face. 

Trinity tried to stop her heart pounding so fast, "Neo…" she warned.

"Trust me, Trin."

"Have you figured it out yet, Mr Anderson? What occurs when you add a positive and a negative in the same equation as part of a larger mathematical calculation?" Smith folded his arms and regarded the two beings before him smugly.

"What does it have to do with anything?" Neo shot back.

The Agent smirked, taking several paces back, two figures emerging from the shadows…

"I'm sure these individuals will be familiar to you, Mr Anderson…"

A slim girl of five foot nine continued to advance forward, raven hair flying freely down her back, eyes covered, soul protected, by the dark glasses she wore, her leather coat trailing just above the floor, flowing behind her. She halted at the same instant as the male, her height, a better filled out figure, yet still too thin, clad in the same black as his twin, same soulless expression on his features. Genesis opened her eyes and finally met with those of her nemesis'.

That woman by his side, staring coldly.

The code altered as realisation dawned.

The would-be mother removed her sunglasses.

Blue eyes widened.

"Nyx…? Lys…?"

"I'd call that a double negative, wouldn't you, Mr Anderson?"

In that instant, rage flowed through her veins, shot through her every nerve. Form then on she was truly no longer Nyx. She was Genesis…through and through.

"Hello _Mama_."

-


	25. The Balance

****

Notes: Sorry, late update! But I had to get this and the next bit sorted in my head properly before I wrote it. 

****

the female apophis: :::hugs::: Happy happy happy! :::runs:::

****

Mirror: Here be an update! Thanks! 

****

Da Buffster: …Okay…something. Possibly. :::hides::: 

****

Trialia: :::falls::: Cant…reach…keyboard…cant…finish…fic… 

****

Agent Josey: Yay, it worked! That's the effect the last lines were supposed to have. ^^ Wow, it got you writing Matrix in the first place? Woo! Erm, honey, you know by saying, 'Smith will suffice!" you're saying "Smith will do!" …right? :::hugs:::

****

choice-is-an-illusion: Thank you! I'm sorry!

****

angel of darkness4585: Thank you very much!

****

Divamercury: Sorry! But it had to be done! Thanks!

****

geekgurl: If its any consolation, I'm worried too. Good to know somebody's joining me in the insane-ness! ^^

-

"She's _mine!"_ Genesis hissed, running effortlessly into a flying tackle, sending both herself and her mother flying across the street.

"…What's a twin to do…" Exodus smiled cruelly, before lunging at Neo.

"…Now _this_ is going to get interesting…" Smith muttered, walking back into the darkness and vanishing completely.

Neo evaded his son's first attack, rolling out of the way, frowning as the boy hesitated in confusion as he aimed to strike him again. Again, Neo evaded him, simply taking several steps backward to avoid Exodus' attacks hitting home.

"…The famous 'One'," the boy sneered angrily.

"Lys?" Neo barked his name like an order.

Again, the young man hesitated, before attempting to pin his father to the ground.

"Lysander!" The One shouted.

Exodus halted completely, looking behind him to see Trinity struggling to evade his twin's attacks, "…Dead! But you'll never kill Exodus!" he shouted back, renewing his efforts to strike Neo.

Caught off-guard, a single kick hit home, sending Neo to the ground, a spray of water hitting Exodus' in the face, the temporary screen allowing the younger man to punch his father, well aimed at his jaw, pleased at the spray of blood that spattered forth. 

"Haven't aged well, old man?"

"…Lys…"

-

A mere five minutes later, Libra jumped back as her mother coughed, a thin trail of blood running down the side of her mouth, Trinity taking a gasp of air before she remained still again, "What's happening!?" she shouted, "Their readings are going crazy!"

"Shit!" Link swore, "Why aren't they fighting properly…?"

"What do you mean?" Athene demanded, "They're letting themselves get the crap beaten out of them?"

"They _are_ fighting back," Morpheus insisted, "Just not as they _should_ be."

"An empty street, Neo, Trinity and those two anomalous readings, with Smith not taking any action? They're not fighting back…it has to be them," Link sighed, "It doesn't make any sense otherwise. Neo could have wiped the floor with anything or anyone else by now."

"How are you so sure? Even Neo has trouble with Smith," Athene countered.

"They're human; shoot them, they fall."

"They're human; they move like Agents," Morpheus added.

"They're Nyx and Lys; their children," she said firmly.

"Well at the moment it looks like they only have one choice," Link's voice was harsh, "Kill or be killed."

-

"You're getting slow," Genesis hissed, pinning her mother to the floor, "I was expecting more from the great Trinity."

"I was expecting more from Nyx!" Trinity shot back, kicking the girl and rolling back to her feet, "More humanity!"

"Sorry, _Mama_, but she lost that when they were abandoned and left to die!" she charged at her.

"Nobody abandoned you!"

"Don't expect to find the ones you lost!" Genesis shouted, flipping easily over her head, "They died in the cold and darkness!"

"Then who am I dealing with now?" Trinity blocked all of the girl's attacks, locking them together.

"…Genesis!"

-

Libra gazed around at all the panic around her, the screens linked to her parent's bleeping their pain in their own fashion, the hushed, desperate voices of the adults, the frantic tapping of commands into the system…and it all faded to nothing…

__

"You might not understand it now, but you will."

"…I need to go into the Matrix," she uttered quietly, to nobody.

The crew heard her as if she'd shouted her words;

"What?"

"Libby…"

"No."

"Don't you get it!?" her voice rose, "I have to do this! This is what she meant! They're being killed! They're being killed and I'm just standing here watching!" Libra shouted, exasperated.

"You're just a kid, Libby…" Link tried.

"What do you mean 'what she meant'?" Morpheus questioned gently.

She turned away from them, trying to hide her shame, "…The Oracle told me…she told me that Mom and Dad wouldn't find Nyx and Lys for years…" she glanced back over her shoulder at them, guilt-stricken expression on her face, "…and she said that I had something to do with saving their souls…that I wouldn't understand it then, but I would…"

"Lib-"

"And I do! I admit I don't know what I'm doing, I have absolutely no idea, but I have to do something!" Libra cried desperately.

"…You've kept this secret all these years?" Morpheus asked.

She nodded silently.

"And you never thought to-"

"Of course I thought to tell them!" Libra shouted, years of frustration catching up with her, "But I wasn't allowed! I wasn't allowed to tell anybody!"

Athene was staring at her, eyes glazed over, "…Let her go."

"What?" Link shook his head in disbelief, "…Smith'll kill her as soon as she jacks in!"

"None of the Agents have found my signal yet. Not even Smith. They only found Li's and the Logos reported that Meilin had been discovered two days ago…" Libra dared to offer.

"Your father is The One and your mother is one of the best fighters we have," Morpheus answered, "and they are not faring well. You are a child with, I grant you, good combat training, but far from enough to make a difference in there."

She nodded, accepting his words, "…Have you ever doubted the Oracle?" she asked, innocently.

"…No," he admitted.

"Neither have I," Libra agreed, "She said I have a job to do. All I ask is that you let me try. Like I said, I admit I have no idea what I'm doing. I may die, I may not. But I cant let them die, or know I missed my chance. Please. _Please_, Morpheus. Let me go."

-

"You know," Exodus let fly a hit to Neo's head, "I used to wonder why our heads hurt when you were in danger, whenever the Agents fought you."

Neo grabbed his son's wrists and held him fast, "And?"

"I've finally figured it out," he broke free, flipping his legs over his head, kicking the older man's upper body on the way, sending him halfway across the street, "…They're not the threat anymore." 

Neo jumped back to his feet, allowing Exodus to hit him, trying to lull him into a false sense of security, "And who is then, Lys?"

"Lys is gone."

"Who is it, Lysander?" he repeated.

"Don't call me that!" Exodus shouted, charging his father.

"You're not as tough as you think you are, Lys," Neo continued, "You let her guide you. You have ever since you were a kid. You're not as far gone as you think."

"Shut up, old man."

"Don't like the truth, do you?" he caught his son unaware and brought him to his knees, "Twins are supposed to be equal; two minds. You followed her, you took lives, you let her convince you you were a killer. You're not Exodus. You're Lys."

"You know nothing!" Exodus shouted, producing a single handgun, "You left us here! You let him at us! You let this happen! Every time you entered the Matrix you never found us! Never got anywhere near us! What gives you the right to preach to me?!"

"Because I'm your father," Neo stated, ignoring the weapon aimed at him.

"No you're not. You're The One. Saviour of mankind, destroyer of the Matrix. I wont let it happen," his finger tightened on the trigger, "You destroyed our lives once, I wont let you do it again!" he fired the weapon, shocked to find himself flying across the street in the opposite direction, hearing the quiet sound as the bullet hit the pavement, before he slammed backward into a building, cracking his head against the concrete, sending him to oblivion. 

Neo walked forward, and knelt, checking the pulse of his fallen son, "…I'm sorry, Lys. But it was the only way…"

"Couldn't kill him, could you, Mr Anderson? It is unfortunate he could not deliver your fate either…"

"Smith," Neo whirled slowly to face his adversary.

"A shame really…" the Agent continued, "…I had thought they were damned near invincible."

"What did you do to them?" he demanded.

"Nothing they didn't want."

Genesis, meanwhile, was driven back by Trinity, toward Smith and her father.

"You can't touch me," the girl smirked.

"Nyx!" Trinity shouted again.

"Oh please!" she twisted into a spin-kick, eyes narrowing as confusion crept into her mind, seeing another, smaller figure, dressed in the same black as she, standing on the pavement, arms folded across her chest. Genesis' kick connected with her mother's shoulder, making her fall. She used this time to stare and angrily address the figure, "Nobody enters here. This is our world."

The girl remained silent, looking down, eyes closed, expressionless.

"Who are you?" Genesis demanded.

Libra opened her eyes and regarded her sister with a calm expression, "The Balance."

-


	26. Ultimate Sacrifice

****

Notes: I know its kind of short, but fight scenes usually are, and again, this is where this chapter **has** to finish. Sorry, its been a while since an update.

-

****

Agent Josey: Should've run off with it! Don't ask next time! Thank you!

****

choice-is-an-illusion: Thanks! Yes this would be what its been leading up to. ^^

****

Kal Torak: Breathe! Deep breaths! I thought it worked, lol. ^^

****

SapphireNight: Thank you very much! And don't worry about it! Sorry for not e-mailing in the past few days; college is a killer!

****

geekgurl: ^^ lol. Thanks!

****

Mirror: Here be more! Thank you for your kind comments!

****

Starlight623: She'll give it a shot! She's only a kid though, remember! Thanks!

****

Mystique: Glad you've been enjoying it. ^^ Thank you very much.

****

the female apophis: :::hugs::: mine! lol. Must stop watching 'Finding Nemo'. Love ya! Thanks!

****

Divamercury: This is me continuing! ^^ 

****

angel of darkness 4585: Yay! I'm happy that you like it! Thank you!

****

Protectress of Dalidon: Thank you very much. Would you believe this fic is exhausting to write? And there be more Balance...

****

Chaosti: Exactly, if they could remove her from the Matrix, they would. But she has to use a hard-line like everyone else. Unfortunately, being unconscious, Exodus hasn't met Libby yet. Probably for the best too, for both of them. Thanks!

****

Trialia: Indeed I did! There's always a reason! lol! Actually, Ruth came up with it after I said The Balance, but hey… ^^;

****

-

Genesis' attention returned briefly to her mother, deciding that this new-comer was far more entertaining. Increasing her speed, she jumped into a spin kick, Trinity falling to the floor, hitting her head on the concrete, losing her grip on consciousness. Her daughter landed and looked back at the seemingly innocent young girl, "The Balance?" she repeated scornfully.

Libra tilted her head and looked up at her sister, "…Nyx?"

Genesis growled, "What pathetic excuse do you have for being here?"

"You."

"Me?"

"This is it. This is the end," Libra said softly.

"Very perceptive of you. Now get out of here."

"No."

"No?" she echoed, raising en eyebrow.

"I'm here to make things right," she stated.

"It is right," Genesis replied, walking slowly and deliberately toward the girl, "This abomination is about to come to a complete standstill…we're going to rule here…"

"No you're not," Libra shook her head sadly, "_He's_ going to rule here. You're a means to an end. You're being used."

She narrowed her eyes beneath her sunglasses, "And how, child, do you know so much?"

"Because I have to."

Curiosity won out, a feeling she had not felt for many years, "What is your purpose?" she presumed the figure was a rouge program, "Unless you are needed you shall be erased from the system."

"No," Libra countered, "You can't kill _me_."

Genesis halted and took a step back, heart skipping a beat, trying not to let her fear show, "…I could destroy you in a second."

"But you wont."

"I-"

"Come home, Nyx. Come home to us…" she held her arms out, "Please."

Another step back, "Get away from me…" paranoid delusions.

Libra raised her voice, "Nyx! Listen to me!"

"No!"  
"I know you're afraid-"

"You know nothing!" she had a weapon in her hand, which she dropped in a stunned silence as realisation dawned, "…You're…"

"Their child," Libra nodded calmly.

Rage once again intoxicated her, "…This is your fault!" she didn't stop to think how a freeborn girl could enter the Matrix, "Damned child!" she rushed for her.

Libra held up her hands to defend herself, shocked when Genesis could come no closer to her, a barrier forming between them, "They looked for you every waking moment. Every moment of their lives. They want you back…!"

"You replaced us!" Genesis shouted.

"Nobody replaced you!"

She hadn't realised her brother was lying unconscious further down the street, expecting back-up, "Exodus!"

Libra watched as a series of confused emotions played out on her sister's face when her brother didn't appear, before she reached out for her again, "…You altered the balance of power, Nyx. I am here to correct it."

Genesis looked wildly around, "What have you done to him!?"

"Nothing."

"You're not taking this away from me!"

Libra looked away, "…Save yourself, Nyx. Before its too late," she heard her father's voice behind her.

"You thought they would get to me?" Neo questioned.

"No, Mr Anderson, I thought they would kill you."

"No intention of fighting yourself?"

"Not particularly. We both know how this is going to end. I've seen it."

Neo exhaled, "If you've seen it, why bother discussing the-"

"Inevitable?" Smith finished, "Because, despite the futility of such an activity, it is interesting to see your reaction to your twisted children. And they to you. I must admit it was a disappointment to see you dispatch of your son so easily."

"Glad I could accommodate you," Neo shot back, with barely suppressed sarcasm.

The Agent frowned, "So, the saviour of mankind. How does that feel?"

"Its over, Smith," Neo made no attempt to escape, move or even fight the Agent. His life for theirs. In his mind, little sacrifice for freedom. He understood. Positive for negative. Eliminate each other…

"Indeed it is, Mr Anderson," Smith reached forward and plunged his hand into Neo's chest, as he began to copy himself over The One.

"No!" a shout from behind the pair echoed across the street, as Libra ran the few metres to her father's changing form, not thinking, simply reaching out, finding her hand went straight through the coding of his Avatar. She shut her eyes and remained where she was, pouring all her energy through the one link she had with Neo. Balance was to be restored.

Smith raised an eyebrow and smirked, "The third Anderson child…"

Neo's eyes widened, writhing as the code overtook him, "Libby!" his fear for her overrode his will to end the battle. Trying to release himself from the infecting virus, he concentrated, unable to break free, "Libby!"

"Dad!" her voice was high with panic and desperation, "Dad, no!"

"Libby, why are you here!? Run!" he commanded, as the code crept up across his chest.

"NO!" she cried, "I cant! I wont leave you! My Prophecy! I know what I have to do!" she literally glowed with a fusion of amber and green energy as the code making up her avatar shone through.

"Libby…" he managed to articulate her name a final time, quietly, his features vanishing.

"You wont take him from me," Libra whispered, voice empty, "This is my duty," weakened by her efforts, she closed her eyes, keeping a determined grip on the Avatar that had been her father.

"And this is my day!" the Agent shouted, renewing his efforts to copy himself completely, as Genesis looked down at her young sister.

"Useless wretch," she spat, kicking out, sending Libra backward, losing the link, until she hit the floor, landing in a pool of water.

"…No!" Libra's thin cry reached the ears of her tormentor, producing a smile, "…I…I have to…" she looked up, seeing her father vanishing in a swirl of dark coding, Genesis standing over her.

"Get up," the woman said in a low voice, "Now."

"Libra!" Trinity was running for her daughter despite the blazing pain in her head.

"So this is the child you sacrificed us for!" Genesis hissed.

Libra was on her feet, trying to escape, her sister holding her fast, "Nyx! You don't understand!"

"If you think you've met Nyx then you don't understand anything, _dear sister_."

"Dad!" she cried out, straining against Genesis.

Trinity halted in the centre of the street, torn between saving her lover or her daughter, "Let her go, Nyx."

Genesis raised an eyebrow, removing her sunglasses with her free hand, making a show of how effortlessly she was holding Libra back, "You think you have any authority over me?"

"She's just a child!"

"She's nothing! She would destroy our home!"

"This isn't your home!"

"Sorry, Mama, but sentiment doesn't come into this…" 

Libra drew back and landed a hit that even Genesis had to take notice of.

"Quite the little fighter, aren't we?" she smiled sadistically, then aimed and let fly a punch that sent Libra reeling, dizzy, blood pouring from her mouth, the girl staggering around several paces.

"Come on, fight!" Genesis whirled her round and hit her again, "Come on, Balance!"

A small cry escaped Libra's lips, and she would have fallen, if her older sister hadn't grabbed her small figure, with intent to harm her again. Eyes closed, struggling to draw breath, she desperately tried to stay conscious, broken and battered.

Two waves of green energy shot across the area, simultaneously, washing across the other, until they were out of sight. She managed to open her eyes for a split second, seeing both forms; that of her father and that of his nemesis…gone. Several tears escaped her bloodied blue eyes, before they fell shut and all will to fight left her soul, "_…I failed…"_

"No!" Exodus' shout of denial was heard, seeing his mentor shatter.

Trinity watched helplessly as one of her daughters taunted and destroyed the other. Her lover, her soulmate, gone, his coding scattered across the Matrix, she wept inside, heart torn in two. He had made the ultimate sacrifice; his life, never to see his children, or her, again. Now it was up to her. She had a choice, a choice she had to make in a split second. Sacrifice one child to save the other. Save their legacy. For the first time in years, she shook as she raised the handgun, finger flagging the trigger, until Genesis backhanded the young girl, and a snap decision was made in her mind. Trinity heard a scream, already mourning two lives, that ripped from her own throat, as she fired a single shot. Bullet imbedded in her lung, Genesis fell to the floor, at the same moment as her baby sister, and in the hushed silence of the Neb, Libra's monitor flat-lined.

-


	27. Failure

****

Notes: I'd reply to everybody, but I don't think anything I'd say would make any sense or be any reassurance. Thank you for reviewing. 

-

__

"…I'm dead…" her voice sounded weak, even to her, barely above the other noises she could sense, rather than feel or hear, around her. A high pitched wail sounded continuously, as the raindrops made contact with her skin, the monitor keeping track of her vitals still screaming its warning_, "…but then…how do I know I'm dead…if I can acknowledge it…?"_

"…Human brain can survive for three minutes without oxygen without suffering permanent damage.."

"…Sends signals from the system to the Avatar, in turn to the brain, where an acknowledgement of death is made…"

"…Killed in the Matrix…" she didn't have time to try and reason with herself, to debate whether she was dead or not, distracted by an almost continuous sharp pain in her chest, that radiated to her ribs, nerve ends crying out with shock. The wail dimmed as the sensation of the raindrops increased and a sudden cold surrounded her.

"Libby!" Athene's voice called her back.

"No!" another, more painful strike hit her heart, followed by what she presumed was air being forced into her lungs, "I am not being responsible for the death of another child!" more pressure was applied to her chest and she coughed painfully, finally taking a desperate gasp of 'air' for herself. Libra continued to cough, trying to inhale, choking, her whole body protesting the movement.

"Who is she!?" a male voice, torn, panicked, guilty.

"…Your sister!" her mother's voice, distance, further away.

She opened her eyes, slowly, to find herself gazing up at a male with dark hair and eyes the same blue as her own. Recoiling in shock, Libra tried to move away, only for him to hold her down;

"You're not going anywhere, kid," Exodus commented, tone between harsh and reassuring.

"Mama!" she tried to free herself, still unable to see properly, blood obscuring her vision, "Mama!" she cried out as she had when she was a child.

"I'm here, Libby," Trinity answered her, sounding distracted, "I'm here…"

Libra tried to turn her head, wincing at the pain, seeing her mother hunched over another figure, her sister, her tormentor.

"…She's still breathing…" 

"Where's Smith?" Exodus demanded.

"Where's Dad!?" Libra shouted over him.

Trinity finally looked round, not making eye contact, glad her eyes were shielded by her sunglasses, "…I…don't know…gone…" she uttered, turning away again so they wouldn't see the tears that had finally escaped her.

A coughing fit was heard from beyond the figure of Trinity, harsh rasping of laboured breathing, "…You've…killed me…" Genesis' voice was faint, a short laugh escaping her, reducing her back to coughing. She dropped her head back to the pavement, staring up at the sky, refusing to look at her mother, "…It was…always going to be…me or you…"

"You were killing her, Nyx…" Trinity answered in a low voice.

"I'm not Nyx!!" she somehow summoned the strength to shout, "Get away from me!!" she flung an arm over her eyes, bloodied, coughing again as her breathing became impaired once more.

Exodus abandoned Libra, shoving a stunned Trinity aside, "…Why kill a child!?" he shouted at her, unrepentant, "She wasn't doing any harm!! We've never killed children on purpose!"

"I didn't know!" Genesis wailed her defence, her brother applying pressure to her wound to attempt to stop the blood flow, "…It was over! She tried to destroy us! Her life for ours!"

Exodus narrowed his eyes, "…Her life for ours…" he repeated, slowly, "…You _knew_ she was our sister!"

She feigned another coughing fit so she wouldn't have to answer him.

"_Genesis!_" he shouted at her, "You _knew!"_

"Yes, I knew!" this time, the coughs were real, breathing slowing, eyes rolling back, she passed out again, head lolling to one side.

Exodus cursed, "Somebody help her!" 

Trinity was torn between her three children, the sheer helplessness of her son, and her two dying daughters, "…I cant!"

"Why!?"

"I don't know what to do!" she snapped.

"But you're-"

"No, Lys, your mother cant make it better this time! You made yourselves this way! Get yourselves out of it!" she sounded too harsh, even for her 'Matrix-self', but believed it to be the only way to force him into action. Neo was gone. He couldn't help them. Any of them.

"Where's Dad…?" Libra's eyes were closed, her small form shivering in the rain, the droplets starting to wash away from of the blood from her body.

Trinity held her palm against her daughter's face, "…I don't know, Libby…" she had to know the truth. Before she could continue, a sob escaped her, "…I think he's…"

"No!" Libra cried her denial, "No!" ignoring the pain, she brought her hands to her face, covering it, rolling onto her front, tears mixing with the raindrops, "…I failed…I failed…I failed…" she repeated it over and over and over and over…

-

White. He was surrounded by pure, blinding, white. Pressing his hands against what he presumed was the floor, he pushing himself into a sitting position, frowning, finding himself staring at a multitude of screens, all showing a different scene, picture, area of the Matrix. Hearing a cough, he stood up and whirled round to face whoever was with him. A white haired, older, man, clad in a suit of the same white, sat in a chair, arms folded. Deferring his voice to the elderly woman beside him, he sighed.

She broke into a smile and held out a hand, "Hello, Neo."

-

"She's dying!"

"The Matrix isn't real, Lys, you know that," Trinity cradled her crying youngest daughter against her, trying to shield her from the rain, unwilling to call for a hard-line to escape, "_What did you do, Libby…why are you here…?"_

"So!?" Exodus demanded.

"So find a way to save her life."

He removed his hands from her wound, jumping back as the blood started flowing again, "Like what!?"

She wouldn't look at him, "…Remove the bullet. Her real body isn't damaged…" the bullet she had fired. The daughter she was killing…

Exodus shook his head in despair, "She used to tell me you didn't care, you know," he started, "I never thought she was right."

"Things change…" she sighed, voice devoid of emotion, "…I never stopped loving you, Lys…" she stopped, "…but when I saw what you had become…maybe I stopped caring what happened to you…"

"Why?"

"…Because you're not my children anymore. You're his," Trinity held Libra tighter, feeling her shiver.

"We're _your_ children!" Exodus roared at her in fury.

She looked back over her shoulder at him, "…Prove it."

"How!?"

Trinity looked away, "…Bring your sister back to life. Call to her. Not her body, not Genesis. Bring _Nyx_ back."

-

__


	28. Rule over Choice

****

Notes: Pretty quick update considering how much work I have. o.O;

-

****

Mystique: The thing is; how far will each of them go to save each other? Thank you!

****

Divamercury: Thanks! 

****

Kal Torak: Addictive? :::worries::: lol! Thank you!

****

Da Buffster: Thank you! Yep, they tried, they're trying. That's what counts.

****

choice-is-an-illusion: …Good thing? ^^;

****

SapphireNight: Thank you very much! In all honesty, I'm trying to get this done and out of the way so it doesn't bug me whilst I'm revising. But I love my subjects. …Except History. 

****

angel of darkness 4585: Thank you!

****

Angel-Of-Lightness: I want to give Libby a hug. She surely deserves one by now. Maybe there should be a 'Hugs For Libra' fund. Thanks!

****

Mirror: Nope! ^^ Woo! Thanks!

****

geekgurl: Woo. I was going for original! lol. Thanks!

****

the female apophis: I'm trying, hun, I'm trying! lol! Mine!!

****

Agent Josey: How so? Thank you! I know the feeling; its not pretty being an Upper Sixth, trying to work on the computer, or just check your e-mail, with a room of other girls screaming round you for no reason!!

****

cheryl: Thanks! Here's more!

****

Starlight623: I wouldn't leave it there; I'm not that cruel. ^^

****

Trialia: Because otherwise, I assure you, you'd have a very long wait until there was more. Especially at this stage of term. I write when I'm free, if I'm not free, no writing. It appears whenever it appears.

****

summer: …Hopefully a good 'wow'? 

-

He stared across at the Oracle, confusion evident on his face, "…How…?" was all he managed to utter.

The Oracle smiled at him, "I'd have thought you'd have been glad to be alive, honey," she commented.

"Where am I?" Neo questioned.

"The-"

"Where your journey began and ultimately ends," the gentleman in the chair interrupted.

"Don't been so harsh on him," the Oracle chastised, "He just saved your system."

He sighed, accepting her words, yet continuing, "Or at least, where the journeys of your predecessors ended…"

Neo blinked, "…Predecessors…?"

"You aren't the first 'One', kid," she answered, bluntly, "But you're the first to make this much of an impact."

"Saved the system?" he asked.

The man sighed, "Ironic is it not? The anomaly who I worked so hard to eradicate ultimately saved the system from itself. From within, from overactive programs."

"Smith."

"Smith," the Oracle nodded, "Was a most effective part of the system, so he," she gestured toward her companion, "would say. But that was before he came across you."

"Those before you made their way here, as you have, aided by their comrades, by other free-minds. They, however, did not get entangled in the politics of the system, nor its running. They did not destroy the Agent programs, and therefore never became an equal or an opposite."

"Why am I here?" Neo frowned, "Who are you?"

"I am the Architect," the suited gentleman responded, "And you are here because your so called 'fate' decreed it."

"You see, Neo," she tried to explain, "He doesn't understand. He is and was here for a reason, was created for a purpose and in turn, he created with a purpose. To enslave humankind in a world of make-believe, for we had no other option…"

"You're-"

"A program. Yes," the Oracle nodded, "He could not manage the system, nor the programming, alone, or at least, one that your kind would accept. I came across the answer entirely by accident. I am as much to blame as he. Each program has a purpose, Neo, or we are terminated. Which is why I endeavoured to avoid detection; a program helping those with intent to destroy the system must be erased."

"But it was never to be," the Architect stated, "I was as much aware of her continued existence as she was of mine. We are perhaps the only two who remained the same through time. Other aspects of the system changed, grew, developed, with each cycle, whereas we had no need to."

"Cycle…" Neo shook his head, "What cycle?"

"If it weren't for your children, Neo, or Trinity, then you would have met the same fate as all the 'Ones' before you. Required to enter the Source and reboot the system. Restart Zion. A simple choice, when told the fate of the entire human race rested on their shoulders," the elderly woman informed him, trying to be gentle.

"Now there is no choice to make," the Architect sounded positively disappointed, "With the eradication of the Smith virus, the system will restore itself to its last safe configuration. When we locate Zion once more it will be destroyed-"

"No," Neo interrupted, "It wont."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm not. But I won't let you."

"You may be The One, the systemic anomaly, but even you are unable to stop the entire machine race…"

"And if I enter the Source?" he threatened.

"You don't want to do that, Neo," the Oracle whispered, "For both our sakes."

"You will cause irrevocable damage," the Architect narrowed his eyes, "…And I will have to begin again. There is no reason for you to enter the Source. Why kill more of your own kind?"

"To let them have the choice."

"Just what are you suggesting?" he questioned in deadly even voice.

"Peace."

The Oracle tilted her head, "…You have to admit he's quick."

"…Quicker than the others…" he sighed.

"You leave Zion free. You let us free those who want to leave, no questions. Give them the choice, those who are already aware, and those who will become aware of it, the ones in the fields. We wont destroy your system and you won't destroy us. You keep your system as it is; it'll be as it always has been. If we have to fight to free them, so be it. But you don't deny us the right to give them the choice," Neo proposed, "If peace is all we can manage, then we start there. I'm not suggesting friendship, or surrender. I'm suggesting we stop tearing each other apart."

The Architect frowned, "…And those you set free?"

"Trained to set others free."

"An Army?"

"Oh do be quiet," the Oracle snapped, "Just what do you expect? We need them. You want them to have to resort to outright slaughter of their own people?"

He sighed deeply, resenting her in-put, yet knowing she was correct, "…And who would oversee such an operation? Until the Agents are programmed once more, who would keep order?"

She smiled, "…I have somebody in mind."

"…You sound almost human…" he was somewhat disgusted.

"…Your daughter is mourning your death, as is Trinity. The boy suffers too, though he will not admit it," she commented.

"Libra…" Neo uttered, "She…"

"Tipped the scales in your favour. If she hadn't intervened then you would surely be dead. I'm sorry, Neo, I saddled your youngest with a burden when she was little more than a baby. She has known it would come to this for most of her life, yet I decreed she should tell nobody."

"She knew-"

"She knew about Nyx and Lys, she knew about you and Smith. Because I told her."

"They're alive?" he asked.

"Torn, bruised and broken, but yes. Even Nyx," the Oracle smiled, "And, despite the state she's in, I believe she will have a purpose."

"…Agents…" Neo muttered.

"She was trained as one, as was her brother. She works well as one, moves like one, can manipulate coding like one. Save her soul and your twins may well be the ones to 'oversee such an operation'," she affected the Architect's tones, "Until the Agents take over. Law and order; they have a purpose."

"Remain in the Matrix?"

"They have little choice," the Architect offered what was barely a shrug, "They are plugged in as normal humans are, from birth. The procedure was risky, with children, not infants, but they were young enough. However, their systems are slightly different. Back then I agreed with the Smith program, I believed they would be an asset to us, if only to distract you. But they are hardly in a fit state, mentally, to be unplugged at this moment."

"Your Libra, on the other hand, is free-born. I told her she would be good. And she will be," the Oracle smiled, "Let her grow, and she will lead others to freedom. Let your children, born from Trinity, become a trinity."

Neo stared, "…Let them rule the Matrix?"

"Let them rule over Choice."

"We'll never get Nyx and Lys back…?"

"…You might. One day. Let them grow, with Libby. They never had a childhood you know. They need to grow up."

Neo mulled this over for several moments, "Do they get the choice?"

"How else would we set an example?"

"…Humans…" the Architect shook his head in dismay.

"And you agree with this?" Neo addressed him.

The white haired 'man' glared, sighing again, "I am the only one here who does not have a choice, so it seems."

"You agree?" he stressed, "Peace."

"…Peace."

-

Libra, despite the 'pain' in her aching body, uncurled herself from beside her mother, telling herself with every movement that the world she was in was not real, that only her mind was here, her mind sending the signals that she was in pain, whereas her real body was sitting in the Neb. Probably stained with the blood she had coughed up; she knew that much had to have an effect. As Morpheus had once told her, her mind would make her experiences real, and her body would react.

"Libby…" Trinity warned, reaching out for her.

"…Its okay," she replied, attempting to pull the long, now wet, matted strands of her black hair from her face, "I have to do this."

"Do what?" Exodus demanded, trying to shake the water from his hair and body.

"Help her."

"This is my task alone," he countered, somewhat angrily.

She knelt down beside Genesis, glancing wearily across the body of their fallen sister, "…And you need my help. Like it or not, _brother_."

"She doesn't even know you."

"You don't know me," Libra stated, "You still brought me back."

"I didn't want another child to die," Exodus tried to return to his old self, "I…" he ducked his head and looked over at his mother, "…I didn't want her to suffer any more…" he admitted, quietly, resentfully.

"…You brought me back, and I thank you for it. All I ask is that you let me help you to bring Nyx back too…"

"…And if we cant?" 

She sighed, "…Then we know we tried," she extended a hand toward him, in the manner she had to Genesis before, "…We've already lost Dad, Lys. We cant lose Nyx too."

The sky above them crackled and Trinity was instantly on her feet, "…Something's changing."

"If he was erased then the system must be restoring itself…" Exodus offered, "…He controlled almost everything…"

She turned desperate eyes to her son, "Help her, Lys, please. It's the one thing I can't do for her. Let Libby help you."

Exodus frowned, glancing back to his baby sister, "…Libby?" he repeated.

"Libra," the girl nodded.

As Genesis stirred, Exodus returned his attention to his twin, "…Suits you somehow…" he muttered to Libra.

She smiled, faintly, "That's what I've always been told."

"Gen?"

Genesis opened her dark eyes, staring up at her brother, then at her sister, the latter inspecting her wound, then caught sight of her mother, "…What are you still doing here?" the question was clearly addressed to all three of them.

"…We're here to help you, Nyx," Libra began, softly, "We love you."

Her lips drew back into a feral snarl, "Love won't help me now."


	29. Return

Notes: I know its been a while since an update, but I've had coursework and multiple essay tests to work for. Some of this is from a separate fic I wrote about Genesis, its obvious which, but I thought it worked and I didn't want to take the lyrics out.

Angel-Of-Lightness: Fund! Donate now! Honey, I'm sorry to hear that. :hugs: And glad that I could help in some small way.

Mirror: Technically none! o.O; Its all in her head. Technically that is. Thank you!

Divamercury: After the Revolutions shock, I don't think I could bring myself to kill him! Thanks! I am trying to hurry with updates, it just doesn't seem to be happening.

Protectress of Dalidon: Thank you very much. Nyx goes from scaring me to feeling sorry for her.

Kal Torak: Woo! I really did try with their speech, I got out the DVDs and watched scenes with them in! lol! Sorry for the wait this time round!

angel of darkness 4585: Thanks! Should do!

geekgurl: Thank you!

Chaosti: Hey, don't worry about it, its not all about reviews. I love writing. Thank you very much. I like them better as Genesis and Exodus too. But I think of them as different characters from Nyx and Lys. Erm, cant really explain the Neo situation, reading the chapter will though!

Agent Josey: Sorry, I cant remember! Very stressed out at the moment! I hope you feel better, I really do; I know how you feel; I'm almost constantly ill, which would be one of the reasons I'm stressed! Thank you!

Summer: Thank you! Just thought I'd better ask!

Da Buffster: He kind of is and kind of isn't. Its hard to explain really; I mean, a small part of him never really was Exodus. Thanks!

NeoLover: Now! Thanks!

the female apophis: Sorry, hun! MINE:hugs: Thanks!

starlight623: Thanks you! At the time I thought it sounded Oracle-like.

EcuaGirl: Hey, Syaoku! She is indeed! Well, seeing as all the character profiles are gone and it been months we've been RPing 'Isis-style', I didn't remember. Since you recently started RPing her, she's always going to be 'Katrina' in my head. o.O;

Trin o Matic: Shouting is not going to make me update any faster.

* * *

"Get rid of the bullet," Exodus ignored her statement, "Now," he ordered her. 

"Its not real," Libra shook her head, "There's nothing there. You know that."

"I'd rather die than go back to _their_ past," Genesis muttered, closing her eyes.

"Either you do it, or I will," her twin threatened.

She'd never been dependant on him for anything. The mere idea that _he_ would save _her_ was almost sickening. Mind aching with the stress her Avatar was telling her her body was going through, Genesis struggled to inhale, eyes shutting tighter, suppressing a scream, as she exhaled, a green light pulsed through her form, once, the wound gone, bullet lying on the road amongst the 'blood' she had spilled, "…You couldn't have done that…" she stated.

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong," his voice was rough, "You never did look that closely."

"It's a bit late for accusations, brother."

"Genesis?" Libra held out a hand.

The older girl recoiled, "Balance?"

"…Let me get to know you…please…" she kept her voice soft, "…If I haven't met Nyx…let me know who Genesis is…please."

Genesis narrowed her eyes, pain still coursing through her body. So much for renewal, "You wouldn't want to know me, _child," _her gaze met her mother's for an instant, looking away almost guiltily.

"Why not?"

"Stay with us, Gen," Exodus coaxed, "Stay with me. We'll be okay. We've got each other, remember?"

She glanced up at him, a flicker of fearful hope in her dark eyes for a second, "…We can't go back…" she uttered. She looked back at Libra, "You want to know me? Then know what my life was like. I don't want your love or your freedom."

"Tell me and I'll leave," Libra nodded, "Just tell me."

She had been over the crying stage remarkably quickly for somebody her age. Though perhaps not quite as quickly as she 'should' have been, waiting for her mind to let go of her past. It didn't take long for her to leave it all behind. Or so she, and they, thought. It wasn't long before the reality, or lack thereof, of their situation set in and the fragile persona that was beginning to form was corrupted. Not beyond repair; it was possible she could have saved herself…had she wanted to. The repeated lies, the circumstances that had led her to this, her brother's futile belief, all led her to one conclusion. It was time to turn her back on her life. She was ready to follow a new path…but she wasn't about to leave her twin behind. Soon enough, the darkness that corrupted her mind penetrated his as well, shattering any hopes of them breaking free.

"…You could have fought me…" Genesis muttered, not looking at her brother, "…You could have held on…"

"I didn't want to," he answered, "We're twins. You're my other half. I didn't want you to leave me behind."

"You could have ignored me…you should have ignored me…"

"Its done now," Exodus interrupted her, "We are what we are. We both chose this."

Libra frowned, "…Why do you hate Mama so much?"  
Genesis' expression was cold, "…I thought we could depend on her. She would keep us safe. But she was in the Matrix and couldn't protect us. _He_ wouldn't and couldn't help us or her. Without her, he was nothing and without them we were nothing."

She had been told she was the image of her mother once, save for her eyes. She had her hair, or rather, her image had, she knew her 'self' was only a projection, cut short then, to her cheekbones. That day she resolved to grow her raven hair long, to burn any parallels that anyone could draw between them; she wanted nothing to do with that creature known as her mother. The one who had left them alone in the darkness. The woman who abandoned them. The fighter who was no longer fighting for them. She knew her twin still could not accept that they had just been left; he still believed it to be some tragic accident. Nonetheless, it didn't stop his transformation. So they kept close to each other, their bond strengthening through the rejection they felt and the sudden revenge they desired.

"And you kept insisting they loved us…"

"I thought they did. When had they showed us anything but?" Exodus dared her to defy him.

"They didn't save us!" she shouted.

"They couldn't!" Libra protested.

"…He taunted me. Said I was like her-"

"I always saw your father in you," Trinity was sitting beside her, looking down into her eyes, "You were always his daughter in manner…but I saw myself…"

"And you left us here!"

"Gen!" Exodus tried to stop her.

"You're on their side! They don't care about us! They just want to stop us!" Genesis cried.

The first time that weapon was placed in her hand she flinched. Ironically, now, it was her weapon of choice. The M-16. He'd ordered her, encouraged her, almost begged her, to take aim and pull the trigger, the intended victim bound, not gagged, in the corner, pleading with her not to shoot. She shook as she tightened her finger on the trigger and closed her eyes as she pulled it. The first scream ripped through her, yet the shot didn't kill. The second one was more of a wail, numbed her; still the figure moved. The third shot she couldn't miss, right between the eyes; she felt nothing. Nor did the victim any longer. She handed the weapon back, walking silently away, seeing the terror in her twin's eyes as she strode past him. He would learn. Sooner or later, the pain has to end.

"I was terrified of you," Exodus admitted, "When you were ahead. You didn't seem to care."

"…I didn't…I don't!" she corrected herself, "They were just people, just batteries! We were real! They didn't know the truth!"

"They were alive!"

"I know!" Genesis shouted again, "But people were hurting me and I had to hurt somebody!"

She had been allowed out on her own, once. Just that once. It had never occurred again. Walking the streets of the false world, glaring at each human she passed. Was she even human anymore? She never saw it coming. Locked in a tight grip by an individual in a white coat, brought to her knees before an old woman, declaring herself to be a Prophetess, _the _prophetess, _The_ Oracle. She marvelled at her audacity. She was fifteen by now, old enough to look after herself. And her brother. To be told to turn back from the brink, to fight, to not let the darkness win, repeatedly told she was in the wrong. She was special. She was _his_ daughter. They loved her, they were searching for her. Mentioning _them_ had been this Oracle's fatal mistake. She was no daughter of theirs. They had another child now, presumably a better child, better than herself and her brother. More important. Then the grip on her vanished and she materialised in a dark room, the same dark room she had first entered this false world in. When they had started sleeping awake. Berated for being caught, every word beaten out of her. She swore then to hit back, at any cost.

"I was careless…"

"She saw you…" Trinity whispered, confused.

"She gave me a lecture on how much you _loved_ us and tried to stop me…"

"She never told us."

"Why would she? We were lost to you," Exodus snapped.

Libra blinked, "…Why be jealous of a child you didn't even know?"

"Because you would get to have everything we wouldn't! Be everything we wouldn't!" Genesis struggled to sit up, pushing her mother away, batting away Libra's once more outstretched arms, "Stop tearing me apart!"

Graceful, feline, silent, finesse. Words that had been used to describe her. Silent deaths, absent murderess, buried soul. Coated in black, she flew, on foot, on the rooftops, her shadow always by her side. Though he could never match her. Despite the ruthlessness he showed, he had never learned to truly let go. She pitied him for it. They were darkness personified, death incarnate. Unbeatable. Unstoppable. Unstable.

Unstable.

Genesis staggered to her feet, shoving Exodus away as he tried to support her, "Don't touch me…"

"Nyx!" Libra called out after her.

Her brother was beside her, regardless of her efforts to push him away, "Gen!"

"Leave me alone!" she lashed out, missing, her balance off centre, she had to concentrate to stay on her feet, "Go with them! Leave me here!" the thunder raged overhead as she screamed her defiance, "Go!"

"Nyx!" Exodus lunged for her.

"Don't call-" his fist collided with her, stunning her to her very core. He'd never hit her. Never dared, never wanted to… Vision swimming, she tried to focus at the face looking worriedly down at her. How had she ended up on the floor? She took a gasp of air, "…Lys?" escaped as a whimper.

Lysander nodded, "Its me, Gen, its me."

Genesis suddenly clung to him, "W-What's going on?" her eyes were wild.

"…Its okay…Its going to be okay…"

"Where are we…?" she asked softly, "…Why does it hurt…" she caught sight of Trinity, standing, Libra in front of her. Recognition, "No!" Genesis snarled, "I wont go back!"

"Nyx!" Libra called across the street, "Nyx, no!"

She tried to escape the arms of her twin, "Let me go!"

"No, Nyx. Its over," Lys informed her, gently, "No more, Nyx. No more."

Tears started to form in her desperation to be free, "No…!" she abruptly ceased fighting, "No…! Its not! Its not!" she tried to hide herself against him, "…I cant…go back!" Genesis sobbed, resistance leaving her body, she allowed Lys to gather her into his arms and hold her tightly, the twins collapsed together on the floor.

Lys rested his head against hers, "…Don't leave me, Nyx."

"…I'm not Nyx…" she whispered.

"…Learn to be. Come back to me."

Libra contemplated joining her siblings, before her attention was drawn from them to a familiar dark figure only just visible in the distance. …No…it was impossible. She'd seen him…he was…

"Daddy!" she broke away from her mother and ran full pelt toward him, throwing herself at him, into his arms, "Dad…I thought…" she was crying, "…I thought…you…"

"Libby," Neo held her tightly, "Its okay…Its okay…"

"Neo!" Trinity was only seconds behind her youngest child, arms around them both, burying her head against Neo's neck, "Neo…"

"Trin…"

The absence of rain and of Genesis' cries was suddenly apparent, as the divided family gazed calmly across at each other. Of two worlds, neither knowing the next step, they waited. For one of them to make the first move.


	30. Prophecy Fulfilled

****

Notes: This is it. The end, well, at least, of this section. Is anybody interested in any other fics about Genesis, Exodus and Libra? Because they may be appearing. Thank you for the support, I've had a lot of fun writing this, even though it was very depressing at times! (and made me question my sanity!)

****

-

Essence of Darkness: Sorry, but exams are creeping up, including driving theory, so that has priority.

****

Angel Of Lightness: Kind of, indeed. I knew it wasn't 'happy' happy. ^^

****

Agent Josey: Sorry, I have Revolutions too. I told my Dad one of the following two things was going to happen: a) We bought Revolutions the day it came out. Or b) I got arrested for credit card fraud on my Mum's credit card.

****

patsy: Thank you very much for your praise. I really have worked hard on this fic, considering I thought most of it only made sense to me! Thank you! 

****

Mirror: Studying! I know the feeling. That's how I'll be spending the next three weeks. Thank you!

****

Protectress of Dalidon: Firstly, I did correct the lyrics straight after I uploaded, but the changes take up to 24 hours to appear. I admit I cut and pasted from the original fic and forgot to change those three words. Concerning the Gen/Nyx comment, Lys/Exodus doesn't know which one she is, so he opts for the one he's always known, Genesis, first. Thank you. I'm trying not to go for the cliché, but it ends how it ends. o.O;

****

Trialia: Thank you! Happy Easter to you too! And lots of chocolate!

****

Chaosti: I tried to explain in my e-mail, as you know. Thank you.

****

geekgurl: Thanks. I'm trying not to go for cliff-hangers, but sometimes they just happen.

****

GraySkyMorning: Glad you liked it! When this is all over, I'm going to miss the three of them, as stupid as that sounds!

****

the female apophis: Sorry! (again!) lol! Mine! Thank you!

-

"Go," Exodus raised his head and looked his father in the eyes, "Go. Now."

"Lys…" Libra whispered.

He shook his head, sadly, "…You go now or I have no control and no say over what will happen."

"Lys…" Genesis pawed at him in her weakened state, "Lys…"

"I'm here…" he assured her, only glancing back at her, returning his attention to his former 'family, "…She needs me. You don't," he hung his head, "…I don't know who I am…" when he looked up again, his jaw was set, "But I can save her. And maybe I can save myself."

Trinity broke away from Neo and took a step toward her lost son and daughter.

Exodus held up a hand, "No. Don't come near us."

"But-" she started to protest.

"I don't love you," the young man stated, "I don't hate you. But _she_," he laid a hand on her head, his twin shivering in his arms, "does. Let her decide which."

"We have to free you," Libra shook her head in disbelief.

"…You cant be free…" Neo uttered, nodding with his son in understanding.

"No," Exodus agreed, "We cant be. Not yet. Not now," he swept some of his dripping hair from his forehead, "I don't know any other life but this. We don't need you. We'll never need you," he wouldn't look at any of them, eyes fixed on one of the many pools of water scattered on the road.

Trinity ignored his warning and continued to walk toward them.

He held his sister protectively, "You're the reason she's like this. You betrayed us, betrayed her."

"Let me touch her, Lys…" she said softly.

"What?" he stared.

"If you hate me so much, why haven't you killed me already?" Trinity questioned, kneeling down.

Exodus wouldn't answer her, looking away, then back at Genesis.

Their mother reached a hand out, "…Nyx?" she gently touched the side of Genesis' face, "…Nyx?" she repeatedly softly.

Genesis' eyes opened, regarding the person before her with suspicion, before her expression softened for an instant, resistance leaving her features, "…Mama?" it was only for a second, for she recoiled back, narrowing her eyes, snarling a response, "Don't touch me."

Her twin tightened his arms around her, "Go," he said, "You don't want to be here when the system restores itself."

Trinity stared at her son and daughter for several moments longer, standing and walking silently back to her remaining family.

"We'll be back," Neo informed him.

"I don't doubt it," Exodus sighed.

Holding back tears, Libra turned her back on her siblings, limping, though she tried to tell herself nothing was wrong with her at all. A few steps ahead of her still immobile parents, a male voice called her back.

"Libra?"

She halted and turned her head, barely, "…Lys?" she answered him in an emotionless tone.

"…Come back sometime. I…I never got her to talk like that…" he admitted, guiltily.

Libra nodded mutely and continued to walk away, focused on the ground alone, aimlessly continuing.

"You'll help her?" Trinity pressed.

Exodus nodded, "…I'll help her. Even if she kills me in the process…" he finally made eye contact with her, "…Mother," the word was forced and he looked away instantly.

She nodded, laying one hand on Neo's shoulder, before she decided to follow her youngest back down the street.

"I'll do it, you know," Exodus stated.

"What?" Neo asked.

"Make her better. So she can be freed."

"And I don't doubt it, Lys," the familiar voice of the Oracle was heard several steps behind the twins, "I don't doubt it for a second."

"Who are you?" the boy demanded.

Genesis' eyes widened in fear, "…Pain."

"What did you do to her?" Exodus frowned.

"I did nothing, Lys. I tried to help the girl," she said quietly. The Oracle smiled as she took in the confused expression on Neo's face, "…Go on, kiddo. I'll take good care of them."

"You will?" Neo frowned.

"They're a little older than my usual bunch," the smile broadened, "But yes. I'll set them on the right path," she gestured for him to follow his retreating family, "Go on!" she repeated, "And make sure Libby visits."

"I will," Neo nodded, and in one fluid movement, turned, and started off down the street.

"…Well now…" the Oracle looked up at the sky, the darkness starting to dissipate. She reached out to Exodus, motioning for him to help Genesis to her feet, "…Talk about your prophecies…" she smiled again, "Don't worry, kids. One day, I think you'll be alright after all."  
"…How do you know?" Exodus questioned, gruffly, supporting his twin and starting to walk.

"I don't," the Oracle's smile was genuine, "But I believe."

-

Libra awoke with a gasp, the familiar green lights seeming to hover above her eyes, until they winked out, and she shut her eyes, feeling the pain, the stress, in every muscle of her body. Bringing up her right hand to her face, she wiped away some of the blood that was running from her mouth, sighing and trying to relax her protesting body.

"Libby?" Athene looked anxiously down at her, taking the headset, then back to her fellow crew members, "Neo? Trinity?"

Neo gave an audible sigh of relief, "Its done…"

"Was it them?" Morpheus asked.

Trinity nodded, "Nyx and Lys. But not how we knew them."

"Well, when are we going to free them?" Link called from the Operator station.

Neo shook his head, sadly, "…We can't. Not now. They're too unstable."

Athene showed evident confusion on her face, "…But what now? Just leave them?"

"The Oracle's taking care of them," he elaborated, "So hopefully we can free them one day."

"Smith?" the Operator was staring intently at the multiple screen in front of him, coding flickering in and out, "…We thought we saw him erased…"

"He's gone," Trinity nodded, stepping out of her chair, easing her aching muscles to co-operate, "Isn't he?"

Neo nodded, "Erased from the system."

"The war?" Morpheus questioned.

"…Over. So they say. We don't harm them, they don't harm us. For now."

"For now?" Athene repeated.

"…We're going to work on it."

Libra tried to move, suppressing a quiet cry of pain, managing to get to her feet, wincing as she took in the blood running down one of her limbs.

"You had us worried there, Libby," Athene touched the top of the girl's head, gently, "We thought you'd left us."

Link stood up and joined the group in the Core, "We've already had your Dad try that routine on us. Last thing we expected was for you to have a go," he tried to be jovial.

Libra smiled slightly, "…He brought me back…"

"Who?" Morpheus asked her.

"My brother."

"And we'll bring them back," Trinity nodded determinedly, "One day."

Neo knelt down to his daughter's level, "What did you do in there, Libby? You saved my life, you know?"

Libra gazed back at him, blue eyes dull with exhaustion, "…I don't know. I just did. She said I'd know…and I did…" her eyes closed and the daughter of The One finally fainted, her duty completed.

-

Three days later and the Neb finally docked in Zion. Libra had been silent for most of the trip, feelings of guilt consuming her. They were thankful for the way things had turned out: she was convinced she could have done more. It was her fault. She never said anything. She let it come to this. Nyx was psychotic. Lys was lost between what he was and what he could have been. Their father had nearly died. She had been dead. Too much. Too much for her to handle. Standing at the top of the ramp leading down to the dock, she gazed down at them. They were all there. Kineta, Sphere, Li, Meilin and Sanura. To one side, crew members of three other ships, two having remained docked, the other contacted to relay information to Zion control; Niobe, Ghost, Sparks, Nefertiti, Cosmos and Jet stood, with Zee and Cas, anxiously awaiting their friend's return.

Libra broke from her parent's sides and ran down the ramp, abandoning her single bag, throwing herself into Kineta's arms, collapsing to her knees, sobbing.

The red haired girl frowned in concern, tears escaping her as she held her friend tightly, whispering reassurances, "…Its alright, Libby…you're home…you did it…it'll be okay…"

Sphere knelt beside the two girls, Meilin, Li and Sanura crowding round Libby, trying to soothe her somehow.

"…Libby…what happened to you?" Sphere asked gently, seeing the cuts and bruising on her, shocked that she'd taken such a beating. 

"…Its not the time…" Kineta whispered, "Don't worry, Libby, it's going to be fine. We love you."

Libra continued to sob, unable to stop herself, years of fear, grief and frustration pouring from her, so relieved was she to be home. Safe. She had completed her task.

Trinity stood frozen, still on the Neb, blinking almost continuously to stop herself from crying, "…Is she…?"

Neo slipped an arm around her waist, nodding, "…She's going to be okay. Give her time. She has a lot to recover from."

"…I thought we'd lost you…" she admitted, voice barely audible.

He tightened his arm around her, "You're not going to lose me again. We'll see her grow up. And Nyx and Lys."

Trinity looked up at him, unshed tears in her eyes, "Promise?"

Neo smiled, ever so slightly, "Promise," he kissed her forehead and wrapped his other arm around her.

The Balance managed to stop crying for moment, through an incredible amount of self control, "…Its over?" she looked hopefully up at Kineta, pleading for reassurance.

And Kineta nodded, "…Its over, Libby. You fulfilled your prophecy."

Libra let forth a laugh, a true smile on her face, before burying her head against Kineta again, muffled sobs of sheer relief escaping her still.

Kineta matched her friend's smile with one of her own, "…But if I know you, Libra, you've only just started on your path."

-

Fin

(There will, most likely, be two epilogues)


	31. Epilogue One

"Guys! Guys, wait up!"

Meilin tugged on Anieli's arm, making him stop as she did, turning to see their tall, dark haired friend running to catch up with them. She shot him a knowing glance, smiling, "…I wish he'd just admit that he misses her more than he lets on…"

Sphere finally reached them, out of breath, having run the full length of the walkway to reach the other side, "The Neb's docking in two days!"

Her smile broadened, "Really?"

"So they'll be here for your eighteenth?" Li gestured for them to keep walking.

"Looks that way," Sphere nodded, "Yours too, Mei."

"You wonder how we ever lived without each other," she commented wryly, with a laugh, "Born within weeks-"

"Or months!" Li corrected.

"Or months," she elbowed him, "of each other and we cant stand separation. Heard from Libby?" Meilin asked innocently.

"Last we heard, they've almost completed another Agent program, at least, that's what I heard from my time on the Logos…" Sphere, "Niobe still says Lys should have been unplugged long ago."

"Can't be helped," Li sighed. The young man frowned, "…You ever wonder if they're doing the right thing? If we're doing the right thing?"

"By defending both sides? Keeping the Matrix running?" Sphere questioned.

"…They'd die…" Meilin shook her head, staring down at the floor, "If we shut down the Matrix, they'd die. Even if we unplugged them all, they'd die of shock. And we'd never be able to unplug them all, even if we spent all our lives doing it."

"…They need us…they aren't going to stop growing humans," Li slung an am around Meilin's shoulders, "Its this or killing each other."

"A lot of them know they're living false lives…" Sphere grimaced, "So Libby says. Some of them are given the choice and decide to stay. Its mostly the older ones who say they can't start over," his eyes were glazed as he looking into the distance, "…One committed suicide right in front of her. Lys tried to get to him before he did, or at least stop Libby seeing, but the copper top was dead at her feet before he could get across the room."

Li heard Meilin's sharp intake of breath and tightened his arm around her.

She set her jaw, "A few more months and we'll have finished. The Teachings, training, everything. We wont have to go in as trainees. And we'll help her," she stated, determinedly. She looked up at Sphere, "…You still up for that crew idea?"

He laughed, "Give us a few years, Mei. Someone has to earn a Captaincy."

"Better get on with it then," Li mumbled.

"Whose side are you on!?" Sphere exclaimed, still laughing.

Meilin smiled, looping her arms about the shoulders of both her friends, "The man's right. Give us time. We may nearly be all grown up…but we're not quite there yet."

-

Meilin was right. Though they had nearly completed their training, completed their years of Teaching and were almost eligible for taking crew positions…they weren't ready yet. They had known what was expected of them from an early age, and so had spent almost every waking hour desperately trying, waiting to grow up. Now they just had to wait for each other.

Exodus had kept his word. For two years he spent every moment he could with Genesis, talking to her, reasoning with her, trying to get her to let go. He had often not been as patient as he would have liked, but she was tough and often would not listen to reason. On learning from the Oracle that she had a purpose in life, Genesis had started to respond, but it was only Exodus she would listen to…and occasionally Libra. She would not talk to her parents, either of them, still could not stand the sight of her mother. Exodus once remarked that she was being so stubborn simply to put Trinity through the same feeling of abandonment they had when they were children, but she just looked across at him, blank expression on her face, and shrugged, like a petulant child.

Back on the streets, the twins learnt not to kill their fellow humans, but to protect them from themselves. Outright slaughter of law breakers was not an option. They learnt to mourn, learnt the value of life. Genesis, perhaps, understood this better than her brother, having come so close to death herself. They became the Agents the system had deleted. Still deadly, and still often intoxicated by the thrill of the chase, but controlled, not heartless killers. Inevitably, Exodus made more progress more quickly than Genesis did. He had never truly let go of his hold on what little humanity remained inside him. He had been able to appear the heartless being his sister wanted him to be, if only so she wouldn't feel so alone. But he had a purpose, a meaning to carry on, for Genesis and for himself. On given the option of being unplugged, he rejected it, declaring that he would never leave his twin. Once she was ready, he would leave with her. Even if it meant spending the rest of his life in the Matrix.

Their baby sister did as she was asked, willingly, spending hours in the Matrix, if only to sit with Genesis in complete silence. She formed a tighter bond with her brother, who did not see her as such a threat and did not hold a grudge as Genesis did. In her, he saw Nyx, and so protected her with his life, not just because she was younger and less experienced than he was, but because in doing so he somehow felt he was helping her like he could never help Genesis. The relationship was solid, and if not formed through love, survived on trust. They saw each other as brother and sister, not strangers, because they needed each other. He allowed her to see his weaknesses as he saw hers, yet neither showed this side of themselves to Genesis. Nor the extent of their bond. She would see it as betrayal.

Libra remained on the Neb, occasionally taking weeks to stay in Zion, away from her parents, because she knew she had to learn, or else she would be refused a crew position when she was of age. A year after the Matrix system restore, Kineta was taken aboard the ship, for formal training. However, she also was able to keep Libra up to date with what she had previously missed in the Teaching. The Matrix was far from safe, despite major alterations to the programs within; though it was known they would be 'safe' with Genesis and Exodus, even the Oracle, the girls were rarely let into the Matrix alone. 

New programming began, headed by Genesis herself. Though it had technically destroyed her life, she felt loyal to the Matrix, as a system and as a concept. She refused to let it be torn apart. She and her brother, given access, began to re-write old programs and introduce new ones, in an attempt to reflect the 'new' spirit of co-operation between man and machine. She was bitter, but it only meant she worked faster, with purpose, rather than leave the work to others. 

The three of them worked together to give people the choice of freedom. They had successes and some catastrophic failures, some lived, some didn't. But they had the _choice_ and that was what mattered.

Sphere and Libra formed an honest attachment, were teased mercilessly by Meilin, Li, Sanura and Kineta, but all of them knew what had started as the occasional one-sided (on both parts) crush as children had developed into a sincere relationship as they approached adulthood. There were times when they rarely saw each other, yet, as the saying supposedly goes, absence makes the heart grow fonder, and, with them, it did. She had her duty to her siblings and Sphere had the Teachings to catch up on…but they coped. Libra often wondered if they were too young to be forming such a strong bond, if she was old enough to understand the emotions she felt. But she knew. She may not have known what to do about her prophecy until the last instant, but her heart was something she did know what to do with.

And Neo and Trinity watched their children grow. They were aware that many people held them responsible, their family and the crew of the Neb included, for the new Peace. They didn't stop fighting and didn't give up. It was not yet time for them to grow old together.

-

On the top floor of an abandoned skyscraper, three figures continued their task, concentrating, working in the dim light of the darkened room, light streaming in through the large, standard issue windows of such a building. Two of the figures were real. The third was not.

Seventeen year old Libra ducked and lowered her body into a spin, sweeping her legs round to try and catch out the Agent she was fighting, slightly shocked when she straightened to find a hit already aimed in her direction. Bending back, she flipped onto her hands and back to her feet, crying out before the program reached her again, "Gen!"

"Alright, I'm on it," her sister commented, dryly, hitting a button on a control she held in the palm of her hand, tilting her head as the Agent vanished just before it struck the younger woman. 

Libra breathed a sigh of relief, stretching, "I'm all for female Agents, equality and all that, but that one's almost too good…"

"I'm not leaving this system defenceless," Genesis shrugged, "The deal was protection for both sides. I'm doing my job."

"Don't think the Architect suspected you would do this well…"

"I suppose he expected me to drop dead…" dark eyes narrowed, before apprehension showed on her features; Genesis turned away, "…One of your lot keeps coming to see me…"

"My lot?" Libra frowned, surprised by the sudden change of subject. She affected interest in the long sleeves of the white top she wore, hooking her long, waist-coat style, black leather coat back together over her chest.

"Freeminds."

"You're a Freemind, technically," she countered.

Genesis looked back over her shoulder at her sister, "…You know what I mean."

"…And…?"

Her voice was soft, "…He says he loves me," she looked away again.

Libra's eyes widened significantly. Genesis. Sister. Still not completely returned to humanity. Love. Panic, "…Well…?"

"Well what?"

She was even more surprised to see that the programmer was blushing, "…Well…do you love him?"

Genesis frowned, concerned, "…I…I don't know," she hated appearing weak.

Libra walked to stand beside her, so they were both staring down at the city below them, gazing out of the same window, "…Do you like him?"

"Yes," the answer was immediate.

"Do you find him attractive?"

Genesis shuffled on the spot for several seconds, "…Yes," she admitted.

She smiled, "…Do you have fun with him?"

"Fun?" she had never quite grasped the concept.

"I mean, do you feel happy when you're around him…" Libra elaborated, biting her lip to stop herself smiling, so as not to make her sister believe she was laughing at her.

Genesis closed her eyes and nodded, reluctantly.

"…Do you want him?" 

The woman stared at her 'baby' sister, stunned, "In-"

"Yes, in _that_ way."

If she ever held a proper conversation with her mother in the near future, she'd have to tell Trinity her daughter was perhaps more grown up than she thought. Genesis looked away, growling a response, "…Maybe."

Libra laughed out loud, for a moment, "Well, it's a start. But do you trust him…?"  
It had taken many months, even years, for Genesis to learn to trust people. Yet she often trusted strangers more than her own family, "…I do…" she whispered, "…Honestly. I never thought I would…"

"Then you know what, sister?"

"Balance?"

Libra reached up and laid a gentle hand on Genesis' shoulder, "…I think you might just love him," she would have continued, but the mobile in her pocket bleeped, "Link?" she answered.

__

"Come on, Libby, time to go. Tell Nyx nice going on that Agent program. Impressive," Link sounded appreciative.

"I will. Where's the hard-line?"

__

"Two blocks from you; basement of the old Chinese restaurant."

"Libby! Time to go!" Kineta burst into the room with an over enthusiastic smile.

__

"…See you soon, kid," Link smiled wryly.

The line went dead as Libra shoved the mobile back in her pocket, "We have to go, Gen," she started, "Link says nice going on the Agent program!"

"…Thanks," Genesis smile was faint.

"Even I heard that thud when you hit the deck," Kineta commented with a half grin. The fourteen year old girl wore her red hair pilled on top of her head, ringlets falling to just above her shoulders, her figure clad in jet black, slightly flared trousers, boots to give the illusion of her being taller (she had somehow never thought to try and _appear_ taller), with a simple black vest top.

"Very funny, Shorty," Libra teased, "We'll be back soon," she reassured her sister.

"Oh, Exodus says he'll be up here in a minute," Kineta mock glared at her friend, "He was just adjusting the automated law enforcement program."

Genesis nodded, silently.

Libra made her way across the room, to Kineta, "Hard-line?" she prompted, before her sister called her back…

"Libra?"

She halted, not quite ready to believe what she had just heard. She had never called her by her true name. It had taken her four years, and Genesis was finally able to address her as an equal, not just 'sister' or 'Balance'. 

The teenage girl turned, staring, blinking, so she wouldn't let any tears escape her. It wouldn't do for her to appear vulnerable now she had finally won her sister's respect.

Genesis strode quickly across the room and folded her arms tightly around Libra, whispering to her, "Thank you," releasing her just as quickly as she had embraced her, with a curt nod.

"I…" Libra was still staring, "…You're welcome…" she paused, "…Nyx," she dared to say.

Genesis nodded and rewarded her with what resembled a proper smile, "Run along, kids, can't keep Link waiting."

Kineta hid a smile and moved off, truly happy for her best friend. She'd been through some fights with that one, screaming matches, trying to get through to her, even physical fighting once she was old enough and good enough to fight back. But Nyx was in there still…

Libra followed, quickly, the two of them making their way down the stairs of the skyscraper, "…I never expected that…"

"Like Ex always said, you do have a way with her, Libby," the smaller girl answered.

"…Do you think we can free her? Soon? This year?" she sounded despairingly hopeful.

Kineta grinned, "Can I still levitate everyday objects?"

Libra halted at the bottom of the stairs, opening the door and checking each direction for possible signs of 'trouble'. Unable to control herself any longer, she laughed, "Do you still think you can beat me in the combat sims, despite the fact I beat you the last three times?"

"Hell yeah!"

She ducked her head and smiled, "Come on, Kin. Its time we got back to the Real World."

-

(I'm working on the second epilogue, and have plans for a sequel, but I'm sorting out where I want them placed on the timeline, in relation to each other.)


	32. Epilogue Two

She grabbed the small body as it tottered past her, sweeping it into her arms and drawing it close to her, leaning over the railings slightly, trying to spot her brother, "Lys!" Nyx barked, "Come and retrieve your son!"

Lys stared up at her, one level down, "How the heck did he get out!?" he exclaimed.

With what sounded like a muffled shriek, a metal door clanged open, a tall, dark haired woman emerging, another boy in her arms, "How did he get out!?" she repeated her partner's words, the child in her arms demanding to be put on the floor, wriggling to try and get free. With a half sigh, Ebony placed her son on the floor, as Nyx released her nephew, sitting him beside his twin.

Emyr looked up at his mother, then back to his aunt, then at his brother, breaking into a smile.

"Lys!" Ebony leant over the railing this time, "Its okay! We've got both of them!"

He stopped running, breathing a sigh of relief that was audible from their level, "…Right…" he nodded to himself, before slowly continuing his way to the exit to the upper row of quarters.

Just as Thomas was about to toddle off, Nyx grabbed him, content to hold him in her arms, "…No way you're getting away too, trouble," she smiled slightly, almost affectionately, down at the three year old in her arms.

"Bet you're wondering if the twin genetics will backfire on you, Nyx," Libra's voice was heard from several metres away, the smaller figure walking toward them.

"You're lucky you avoided it, Balance," Nyx feigned a harsh voice. In the few years that had passed, she had started to use 'Balance' as a term of cold affection toward her sister, knowing she wouldn't take it personally.

"How are you, Libby?" Ebony took her other son into her arms with a concerned frown.

Libra laughed, "I'm fine, don't worry."

"You know what Double said…" the dark haired woman trailed off.

"I know," she nodded, "But I'm fine. I know I don't appear 'designed' for it…"

"And a bit young to be starting this…" Nyx chastised.

She smiled and looked down at the floor, "…I'm twenty two…I'm fine. Really. I appreciate the concern, but everything's going well. You'd be the first to know if it wasn't."

"No," her sister shook her head, "That man of yours would be. And Mother."

Libra laughed again, seeing the look of consternation Thomas's face, hearing the tone of his aunt's voice. She reached forward, touching his head lightly, "Don't worry, Tom, there are some people in this world Aunt Nyx likes…" she teased.

"And that's a mercy," Lys appeared from the exit nearest them, "Again?" he questioned.

"Again…" Ebony rested her head on his shoulder, "Escape artists of great skill."

Emyr stretched out his arms for his father, suddenly quiet in the presence of so many people, family or not.

"So…how are you, Nyx?" Libra began innocently.

Nyx was having none of it, tucking the short, lightened strand of her hair behind her ear before answering, "…You said no prying…" she used her 'warning' voice.

"She said no prying five years ago…" Lys came to her defence.

"Whose side are you on!?" his twin protested, blushing.

He coughed and returned his attention to his son.

Libra's eyes widened, "I told Sphere I'd meet him five minutes ago!" she uttered, slightly panicked.

"Let him worry," Ebony laughed, "It does them good!"

She laughed over her shoulder as she walked swiftly away, "Thanks, Bee!"

"Libra!" Nyx called out, suddenly, as if she surprised even herself.

Hearing the note of desperation in her voice, Libra stopped, looking over her shoulder, worried, "…Nyx?"

The older woman stammered for several seconds, unsure of what to say, "…I…you…you know I couldn't answer you back then…about…"

"About him," she nodded encouragingly.

Nyx wouldn't make eye contact with anybody, biting her lip, almost in the same manner as her sister did, before looking straight across at her, with a nod, "…Yes. I do."

Libra couldn't help herself, a smile spreading across her features, lighting up her eyes, "…That's great, Nyx. I know he feels the same…" and, with that, she turned away and continued down the metal walkway.

-

"It was worth it, you know…" Neo whispered in the darkness.

Trinity rested her head on her elbow so she could make eye contact, "…What?" she quietly pressed.

"…Everything…" his reply was simple.

A gentle smile on her face, she leant back against him, head on his chest, as if nothing had changed in the nearly thirty years that had gone by, "…Everything…" she agreed, sighing softly.

Neo tightened his arm around her, "…Do you think its over?"

"…Do I want to be that naïve?" she seemed to asked the question of herself, "…Peace is stable. For now."

"…They'll get there in the end."

Trinity shut her eyes, "…Do you ever regret it?"

"What?"

"…Being unplugged…" she whispered.

"Not for a second," Neo's answer was immediate, "…You?"

She smiled, "…I never looked back. I'm never letting go."

-

He wrapped his arms around her, seeing her standing by the railing, gazing down into the heart of Zion, "…Its still there, Lib."

"…I know…" she answered, placing her arms on his, leaning into him, still staring down into Zion, "…But for how long?"

"Hey," Sphere chided, "What did we say about negative thoughts?"

"Sorry," Libra smiled, "…But I cant help but wonder…"

"What?" he asked quietly, resting his head on her shoulder.

"…What if Dad had never been found? Nyx and Lys hadn't been taken? …What if I was never involved in any prophecy?"

Sphere laughed softly, brown eyes dancing, "Then you'd have led a very boring life."

She smiled again, resting her head against his, "…True," her expression returned to one of contemplation, "…What if the peace doesn't last?" she gasped as she felt her child stir within her; she swore she was never going to get used to the sensation.

He brought her hands to rest on her abdomen, "You're still here, Libra. We're still here. We'll hold them to it. For as long as we can."

Libra turned in Sphere's arms, looking up at him, smiling her reassurance, "That's a promise."

"For Zion."

"And for us."

-

****

Fin


End file.
